Deal With The Devil
by Flashchimp
Summary: She was willing to do anything to prove their innocence, even if it meant accepting a sick proposal from Kaiba. Now, she's lost everything: her friends, her smile, her freedom, and maybe, her heart. TeaSeto Rated for abuse and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Unable to block out the bright rays of sunlight that crept through the French style windows, Tea opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the broad chest of a man. A deep blush graced her rosy cheeks as she tried to place some distance between them, but his arm, which was draped around her small waist, prevented her from doing so. Afraid that her movements might wake him up, she sighed in defeat and gave up. She did not want to wake him up. She liked it more when he was asleep. At least then, she had _some _freedom.

For instance, she knew she would never be able to touch him if his cold blue eyes were boring holes into hers. She would be too afraid; afraid that she might upset him; even thoug part of her felt that he wouldn't be angry if she touched him willingly. Then again, he _could_ find a reason to be angry.

Glancing up at his face, she slowly brought her hand to his head, threading her fingers through his silky brown locks. His face held a serene look while he slept. Slowly, trying not to bother him, she brought her fingers to his eyeslids. Black lines were starting to form under his eyes from the lack of sleep and too much work. She was worried about him, and she hated herself for that. She should be happy at his pain. But she wasn't. Why wasn't she?

Another sigh escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Her hand slid to his cheek and her fingers gently caressed his skin. Why did she feel this way? What exactly _did_ she feel? She didn't know. And she blamed him for it. It was his fault. She thought she knew him, but she was wrong. She had been with him for two weeks now, and yet she still didn't know who he _really_ was. Her fingers traced his bottom lip while she pondered over her thoughts. Why was he so confusing?

As she withdrew her hand form his face, his hand shot up and held it close to his lips. This sudden action had scared her and she gasped loudly. He chuckled and kissed her fingers.

"Did I scare you?" He asked in a gentle tone. She slowly nodded her head. A true smile appeared on his lips and he kissed her forehead affectionately.

"You don't have to be scared of me." He told her, and she nodded again. Silence filled the air as he closed his eyes and brought her body closer to his.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She finally said, fearing the worst to come. Surprisingly, another smile appeared on his lips as he spoke.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Waking up to your loving touch beats waking up to an annoying alarm clock any day." A small smile appeared on her lips before she could stop herself. He smirked and placed his lips upon hers. His tongue licked her lips and she quickly opened her mouth for his tongue. But he withdrew his lips, emitting a longing moan from her.

"As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I can't. I have to get ready to go to Kaiba Corp." He said and got off the bed. She sat up as well, but didn't get out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom, while she rested her head against the headboard. A thoughtful look appeared on her face as she thought about the morning events. She thought he was going to be angry with her for waking him up. But he seemed calm, and maybe even happy. And he had been so gentle and kind, almost as if he…

'No. He doesn't. I know he doesn't.' She thought, and soon, sadness washed over her.

Why did it have to be this way? Why did she crave his touch, and his lips? Why did she wish for gentle moments like these to fill her life? Why did she wish for these moments with _him_? And why did she cherish these moments when they _did_ occur, and lock them away in the safety of her memory? When he held her in those powerful arms, why did she feel so safe? Why did she feel that nothing would be able to take her away, not even death? Why?

She closed her eyes, trying to block out all the questions that constantly formed in her head. If only she had someone to talk to. Then she would be able to talk about her confused emotions and might be able to get answers. But she had no one. Yugi's name quickly popped in her mind, but she shook her head to dismiss that thought. He wouldn't listen. Hell, he didn't even want to hear her name or think about her. As for Joey and Tristen: they would to kill her on sight. She was all alone. And she had no one to blame but herself. It was her fault. She had chosen this. But it's not like she had much of a choice.

(Flashback)

Tea sat on a couch with Yugi, while Joey and Tristen sat on the floor, arguing about something. Tea and Yugi watched them in amusement. Just then, the door opened and an armed police officer came in. Following him were many other armed policemen. Tea and Yugi stood up in surprise, while Joey and Tristen stopped their childish bickering.

"What's happening?" Tea asked in surprise.

"Can I help you officer?" Yugi asked, trying to hide his confusion.

"Yes you can, by raising your hands." The officer said, shocking the four friends.

"Why?" It was Joey who asked.

"Because you are under arrest." The officer said and turned to his other fellows. "Arrest them." He ordered and the other policemen moved behind Joey, Tristen and Yugi.

"Officer, why are you arresting them?" Tea asked desperately, watching Joey and Tristen struggle against the handcuffs that were being placed on their wrists.

"Because they have robbed the Domino arcade." The officer said calmly.

"WHAT?" The boys yelled at the same time.

"You are mistaken officer. We didn't do such thing." Yugi said honestly.

"Where were you yesterday at 5:00 pm?" The officer asked.

"We were at the arcade, but we were playing games. We didn't rob it." Tristen desperately tried to convince the officer.

"And you can't arrest them based on that. You have no evidence." Tea said.

"I'm not arresting them based on suspicion miss. I have solid evidence and I also have an arrest warrant." He shoved the piece of paper in front of her face.

"This has to be a mistake." Yugi said. "We're not thieves."

"Save it for the court hearing." The officer said coldly. "Take them away." He commanded and the policemen pushed the boys towards the door. Tea stood still, too shocked to move. The officer came near her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it must be hurtful to find out that your friends are thieves. But you should be happy that you found out now." He said kindly to her and she turned her head to glare at him.

"They're not thieves." She said in an angry tone.

"I know it'd take some time for you to accept it. But you should be glad that they didn't drag you into this horrendous scheme." The officer said.

"There is _no_ scheme. My friends are nice people who would _never_ do _anything_ against the law. And I was with them at the arcade too. In fact, I was with them all day yesterday, and I know they didn't do it. How come you didn't arrest _me_?"

"We only have evidence against them." He said. "Anyway, I have to go." With that, he left.

Tea's knees gave up and she sank to the floor. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about what had just happened. She knew they were innocent. But how could she prove it? She racked her brain for an answer, but failed. She was too confused to think straight. She glanced around the empty game shop, and felt scared. Grandpa was out of town, so she couldn't ask him for help.

"What do I do?' She thought desperately.

'I have to see the guys. I have to talk to them.' She thought with determination and walked out of the game shop. She locked the door and continued towards the police station. Once inside, she felt intimidated by all the policemen who gave her weird looks. She put on a brave front and walked towards a policeman.

"Excuse me sir." She said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" He asked in a rough tone.

"Umm… three boys were just brought in here. Could you tell me where they are?"

"Why?" He asked while staring at her. Anger surged through her at his rude behavior.

"I want to see them." She said.

"Why?" It seemed like he was enjoying torturing her.

"Because they are my friends. Now can I please see them?" She said, trying to keep herself from shouting at the annoying man.

"Whatever. Follow me." He said and brought her in front of a cell. "They're in there." He said, pointing to the cell. Tea thanked him and walked towards the bars.

"Yugi?" She called out. She saw a head move towards her and breathed in relief to see them. They quickly ran towards her.

"Tea? Are you okay? Did he arrest you too?" Joey asked her. A small smile appeared on her lips at his concern.

"No, he didn't. I'm fine. How are you guys?" She asked.

"I guess we are okay too." Joey said in a low voice.

"Guys, I know you didn't do it. I told the officer, but he doesn't want to listen. I don't know what to do." Tears formed in her eyes again.

"Don't cry Tea." Tristen said, watching tears fall from her eyes.

"Yeah. It's not that bad. All we need to do is get a good lawyer and we can prove our innocence." Yugi said with hope. He always was one to never give up and let the situation get the best of him.

"I know. But lawyers cost a lot of money. I don't know if I have enough." She said and Yugi knew she was talking about the money she had saved for New York. Guilt seeped into his every pore as he realized that they would have to use her hard earned money in order to get out of this situation.

"Don't worry Tea. We have some money. And I'm sure grandpa has some too. We can get a loan and pay the lawyer." He said, not meeting her gaze. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"The banks won't give us loan." Tea said in a depressed voice. After all, they were only teenagers without full-time jobs.

"We need to find someone who will." Joey said. Suddenly, Tea's eyes widened.

"I got it." She immediately said. "I'll see you guys later."And with that, she ran out of the police station. There was only one person she could think of that would be able to help them in this situation.

* * *

Seto kaiba sat in his office, typing furiously on his laptop, when the bell rang. He slowly got up and walked downstairs, cursing the person who dared to bother him. The person rang the bell again and again, frustrating him even more. He opened the door and was about to yell at the person, but was shocked at what he saw. Tea Gardner stood at his door, eyes red and puffy from tears. As soon as she saw him, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He stood stiff, not knowing what to do.

'What the hell?' He thought, but he didn't try to push her away. Instead, he wraped a stiff arm around her shoulders and brought her into the mansion, closing the door behind them. He slowly walked towards the living room, her arms still wrapped around him. There, he seated himself and her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Kaiba you have to help me." She said, her voice hoarse from all the crying. "The police took Yugi, Joey and Tristen away."

"Why?" He asked, his face bearing no emotion or reaction. And then Tea told him the whole story; from the time the police appeared at the game shop to her visit in jail. When she finished, tears were falling from her eyes again.

"Stop crying." He commanded. She stared up at him, and then wiped her eyes.

"Kaiba, please. You have to help them." She begged.

"I don't _have_ to." He pointed out coldly.

"Please. I'm begging you. We can't pay for the lawyer ourselves." She desperately said.

"Maybe they _did_ rob the arcade. How can you be so sure they didn't?" He asked.

"Because I _know_ them. I was with them the whole day and I know they didn't do it." She said. An angry look appeared on his face at her words, but it disappeared as swiftly as it had appeared. She, too absorbed in her grief, didn't notice it.

"Okay Gardner. I'll help you." He said after a considerable pause, and her face brightened with joy. She threw her arms around him again and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you _so_ much kaiba." She said. "I am really grateful to you for helping us out."

"I said I'd do it. But not for free." He said and she pulled away in surprise. He smirked at her confused look and continued. "What do I get in return for helping your dorky friends?" She visibly sighed at his words. He was Kaiba after all. She was a fool to think he would do anything out of the goodness of his heart. But at least he agreed to help them.

"I don't know what I can give you for this deed kaiba." She honestly said. What could she give a man like Kaiba, who had everything at his disposal, just a sentence away?

"I have something in mind." He said with a smirk that made her stomach churn in fear. "The question is: would you be willing to give me what I want?" She thought for a second. What could he possibly be referring to? Then a determined look appeared on her face. Whatever it was, it couldn't be bigger than her friends well-being and future.

"I'm willing. I'll give you whatever you want." She said.

"Are you sure Gardner?" He asked, devilish smile on his face widening. "Once you agree, there's no turning back." Ignoring the increasingly sinking feeling in her stomach, and the fear that now beat in sync with her heartbeat due to the sadistic look in his eyes, she hesitantly nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm sure. Just tell me what you want." She said. His eyes twinkled insanely as he spoke.

"What I want… is you."

* * *

I always wanted to read story in which kaiba was abusive towards Tea in their relationship. I tries to find some on the site, but didn't have much success. Mostly, it is Marik or YamiBakura. Come on people, Kaiba is evil too. Most stories portray him as a being who is very nice on the inside. I am taking a different approach.

Hope you guys like it.

Don't forget to REVIEW. Please, Review.

REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_"Are you sure Gardner?" He asked, devilish smile on his face widening. "Once you agree, there's no turning back." Ignoring the increasingly sinking feeling in her stomach, and the fear that now beat in sync with her heartbeat due to the sadistic look in his eyes, she hesitantly nodded her head._

_"Yes. I'm sure. Just tell me what you want." She said. His eyes twinkled insanely as he spoke._

_"What I want… is you."_

* * *

"WHAT?" She couldn't help but scream in shock at the words he spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not believing her ears. His smirk never left his face. It seemed that he was well prepared for her reaction, maybe even expecting it.

"You know exactly what I mean Gardner." His reply didn't help much.

"You can't be serious." She mumbled as her shoulders slumped in fear. Being indebted to him was one thing but she knew what he was asking for was too much. She couldn't be a slave to his will like the rest of the world.

"But I am very serious… Tea." Her head shot up to meet his eyes, and she sunk deeper into the couch in order to escape the ruthless blue orbs.

"Is… Is there… anything else… you want? _Anything_ else?" She almost begged him. The smirk disappeared from his face, which she took as a bad sign.

"No. I have made my mind." He said with a tone of finality. "If you are willing to give me what I want, then I'll help you. Otherwise, no." He was a successful businessman and taking advantage of a situation was his nature. He knew how to get what he wanted and he _always_ got things to run his way.

"Kaiba please. Don't do this." She begged. A sadistic smile appeared on his lips at her helpless state.

"No." Tears started falling from her eyes again. The smirk disappeared from his face and he turned his head away from her.

"Why are you doing this kaiba? Why do you want me?" She asked, not understanding his demand. He leaned towards her until his face was inches apart from hers. In reaction to his closeness, Tea moved as far back as she could, but there were only a few inches before she bumped into the back of the couch. He smirked and stared at her like a predator at his prey.

"Because." He said as his hand moved forward to caress her cheek. "There's _nothing_ in the world I'd like to own more then you." Her eyes widened at his words, and he continued. "I can get anything I want. Cars, property, girls, _anything_, no matter what the price. But for some reason, people think I can't have _you_. I want to change that. And I will. Once you belong to me, I'll—." But he couldn't finish. A slap from the fiery girl had forced his jaw shut. Tea's eyes burnt with anger at his words.

"How dare you Kaiba?" She yelled as she got off the couch and glared at him. "How dare you think of me as an object?" Seto stood up as well, massaging his aching jaw slightly. She sure could hit hard for a skinny girl.

"I'm not some _thing_ you can own. I'm a flesh and blood person who has a mind." Then she looked away from him in disgust. "I can't believe you. I thought there was some good in you. But I was wrong. You are the sickest man alive. No wonder Mokuba left. I can't imagine how someone like him managed to bear all those years with someone as despicable-." She was cut off with a slap to the face as well. However, his slap was much more powerful, and its force threw her a few feet away from him.

"Don't you dare say anything about Mokuba." He screamed in rage as he glared menacingly at her. She cowered in fear and tried to slide away from him. But she was on the floor and he was standing. Before she could even move, he was on top of her. A whimper escaped her lips as his hand slid into her hair, tugging harshly at the silky strands.

"You don't know _anything_ about us. You don't know _anything_." He said through gritted teeth and pulled her hair painfully. She couldn't stop the scream that emitted from her throat at his rough action. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried not to weep.

"Get out." He spat and threw her head back. She almost fell on her back, but managed to steady herself. Without sparing him another glance, she ran towards the door and out. He walked back to his office. Once inside, he slammed his fist on the table, shaking everything that was placed on it.

"How dare she?" He yelled. "I'll show her. I'll make her pay."

Tea ran out of the mansion main gate. Her cheek stung form his slap, and she could taste blood at the corners of her mouth. How could she have been so stupid? Kaiba was a sick man who liked to inflict pain upon others. He would never help anyone. Why did she even think that a jerk like him would help them? She was so stupid.

Ignoring the curious looks from by standers, she reached the Game shop and unlocked the door. Once inside, she fell on the ground and cried her heart out. As she thought about everything that had happened, her heart sank deeper and deeper. Suddenly, her head started to spin and she felt herself being engulfed by the darkness. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the darkness consumed her despite her efforts. A faint thud was heard as she fell on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight crept through the window of the Game shop and reflected upon the tear-streaked face of Tea. She reluctantly opened her eyes and used her hand to block the sunlight from her face. A yawn escaped her mouth as she stood up and glanced around the place. She was in the game shop, but what was she doing on the floor? And where were the guys? That's when everything came back to her.

Policemen coming to arrest the guys…

Jail…

Kaiba mansion…

Kaiba…

Tears sprung into her eyes as memories emerged in her mind.

'What do I do?' She thought miserably. Her stomach grumbled and she decided the best thing to do at the moment was to eat something. She walked into the kitchen and took out a bowl. After pouring milk and cereal, she began eating. But the thought of the guys and her helplessness took away her appetite. Sighing, she pushed the bowl away.

'Maybe I should call grandpa.' She thought, and walked towards the phone. After finding the number from the small notebook, she dialed it with a racing heart. Grandpa would help her. He _definitely_ would. She almost screamed in joy when she heard his voice.

"Grandpa." She yelled.

"What? Who is there?" The old man said in a startled voice.

"It's me, Tea." She said, calming herself down.

"Oh Tea. How nice to hear from you. Tell me, how are things back in Domino?" Grandpa asked good-naturedly.

"Things are terrible here grandpa." She said. "Yugi, Joey and Tristen were taken to jail yesterday."

"WHAT? What are you saying? Yugi? Why?" Grandpa yelled in panic.

"They are accused of robbing the arcade. I know they didn't do it. But we have no proof. We need a good lawyer." She explained.

"Oh my." Grandpa said in a worried voice.

"Grandpa, you have to come back. We all have some money, but not enough. We need some of your money. And I need you here to help the guys. Please, come back grandpa." She begged as her voice cracked up.

"I'm sorry Tea. I can't come." Grandpa said in a small voice.

"What? Why?" She screamed hysterically.

"My suppliers are giving me a lot of trouble. I can't leave. If I do, I'll lose everything. I'm sorry. But I have faith in you and I know you can help them. I'll transfer all of my money to Yugi's account right now. Ok." He said.

"Ok." Tea said in a defeated voice. "Bye." She didn't wait for a response and hung up. Grandpa was her last hope. His presence would have given her some strength but he couldn't come. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 am.

"I should go visit the guys, and let them know about this." She said and walked towards the police station. Lucky for her, the policeman that she spoke to was very helpful, unlike the man she talked to yesterday. He silently took her to the jail cell, and left.

"Yugi… Joey… Tristen, are you okay?" She slowly said. At first, there was no movement. But then, Yugi's face appeared. As soon as she laid eyes on his face, she gasped. A huge purple bruise graced his skin, just under the eye.

"What happened?" She asked in concern. A small sad smile appeared on his face and he spoke.

"It's nothing to worry about Tea." He said.

"Yes it is. Are they hurting you? What about Joey and Tristen?" She asked.

"They are fine. And no, the policemen are not hurting us." Yugi said.

"Then how did you get that mark?"

"Oh… well… you see, the inmates of this cell aren't… very friendly, especially to me. They kept picking on me yesterday, and kept bothering me. I tried to defend myself and got this." He said, pointing to his face.

"Didn't you tell the policemen about it?" She asked, glaring at the shadowy figures in the far corner of the cell.

"I did. And they said _I_ must have been causing trouble. They refused to do anything to the man who hit me."

"That is horrible." She gasped in horror, and then turned to where Joey was sitting. "Joey, Tristen. Come here guys." She called. Joey never moved, but Tristen got up and came over. He also supported a bruise on his face.

"Same thing happened to you?" She asked. He nodded and spoke.

"Joey got the worst. He got beaten by the inmate and by the police."

"Why the police?" she asked.

"When they refused to help us, Joey got angry and hit the policeman. Everyone knows that hitting a policeman is an offence. So, the policeman hit him back. He has two nasty bruises." Tristen explained and Tea frowned.

"Anyway Tea, did you talk to grandpa?" Yugi asked hopefully. Her face fell at his question.

"Yeah. He is too busy and can't come back. Seems like I'll have to get a lawyer on my own."

"Hmm. Right. Okay" Yugi muttered in disappointment. His eyes fell on her cheek and he frowned. "What happened to _your_ face?" He asked.

"Oh… I fell." She lied. Luckily, Yugi didn't press the matter any further.

"It seems like all the bad luck in the world is with us." Tristen sighed.

"Don't give up hope you guys. I'll find a lawyer soon. Ok. Just… don't get into any more fights. Please." She begged before leaving.

On her way back to the game shop, she found the office of a lawyer. She entered and stated her case. But as soon as he heard her name, and the name of her friends, he refused. Same thing happened with every other lawyer she went to. As soon as people heard her name, or the name of her friends, they refused to even look at her. No matter how much she begged, no matter how much she cried, she found no one that would help her. After searching for hours and hours, she gave up and walked back into the game shop. Tears started falling from her eyes again, and she broke into sobs. Why were things also so hard on her and her friends? They were nice people who helped everyone in need, but they never got the fruit of their kindness. Why? She sniffled and began looking over the situation and possible solutions.

Grandpa was out of town. He couldn't help her at all.

Tea had no clue where Mai or Duke were. Their trips could have taken them anywhere.

Joey had told her specifically not to tell Serenity or his mother about this ordeal. So she couldn't ask them for help.

The only person left was… Kaiba, and his proposal was horrendous.

But what other choice did she have at the moment? She had a feeling the reason no one wanted to take her case was because Kaiba had threatened him or her. This way, he had ensured that she would have no choice but to come back to him. She racked her brain to find another solution. Anything else that might help. Any other person who might be able to help. But there was no one who could or would go against Kaiba. And even if they did, they would only fail and pay for it. She could not have someone else's pain on her conscious as well. She was alone.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she stood up. She knew what she had to do. Her friends couldn't' survive in jail. They were too young. They were being punished for something they didn't do. They were framed. There was no one who could help them… no one except her. They were counting on her. And after all the times they had helped her, she owed them.

But would they accept her way of help? Would they be glad that she whored herself to Kaiba just to save them? Or would they be angry and disgusted?

She didn't have the answer for these questions, just as she didn't have any other way. She was going to accept Kaiba's offer.

* * *

The doorbell rang and a knowing smirk appeared on Kaiba's face. 'Right on time.' He thought as he causally walked down the stairs. Just as he predicted, Tea stood at his door. Her eyes were void of the glint that was always present in them, and her shoulders were slumped in defeat.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come crawling back?" He said smugly. No expression appeared on her face. It seemed as though she had lost her soul. "What do you want?" He asked her, even though he knew quite well.

"I'm… I'm willing… to accept your… proposal." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. He smirked.

"Good." He said and brought her into the mansion. He held her arm and brought her to the living room. She followed him obediently, like a zombie without a mind. There, he seated himself and placed her in his lap. She didn't protest, didn't even flinch. He smiled at her submissiveness.

"Now Tea, there are some things you need to know." He said in an arrogant but low voice as he ran his hands gently through her silky hair, admiring the luscious strands.

"You made me very _angry_ yesterday." He said, emphasizing on the word to get his point across. "I would have helped your friends easily, but your actions have made it difficult." _Now_ her face snapped in his direction and she stared at him with fearful eyes. He smiled and caressed her bruised cheek, mentally reminding himself to be more gentle with her.

"Don't worry. I'll still help them, _but_ on some conditions." He loved the way her eyes widened even more and she gulped. He always knew fear excited him, but he hadn't experienced sexual excitement before, at least not this strong.

"I'll get those morons out of the jail but… you will not be allowed to see them or talk to them." He said with a serious face. "You can't tell them that you asked me for help, or that I helped you. You can't tell them about our little _deal_. Got it? In other words, consider them dead to you." After a moment of silence, she mutely nodded her head.

"Good." He smirked smugly. "If you obey me, you'll get a lot out of this as well. For instance, I'll get you admitted to _Julliard_." These words had more effect on her then anything else he had said earlier.

"What… how…?" She seemed speechless. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"All you have to do is _behave_." He said and leaned forward to kiss her. Frightened, she pulled back, but his hand shot up to hold the back of her head.

"_BEHAVE_." He breathed, venom seeping through every letter. His face was contorted in absolute anger at her disobedience. She whimpered in fear, but didn't pull away when he pressed his lips against hers.

(End flashback)

Tea sighed loudly as the memories pounded in her mind. It had been two weeks since that day, yet it seemed like yesterday. As promised, Seto helped to get her friends out of jail. What confused her was the fact that he never even called a lawyer. All he did was call the police station, and her friends were released. He really did have a lot of influence. And as she had promised, she didn't contact them. She didn't go to meet them, and never called them either. Seto didn't let her leave the house for two days. Those two days were hell for her. She wanted to see them, meet them, talk to them, ask them how they were doing, and share their freedom.

But when she _did_ see them, she was shocked at their behavior towards her.

According to them, she had "deserted" them in their time of need. They had always been there for her, but when they needed her, she ditched them and went to next guy. They called her a "traitor", and a "slut." And Yugi refused to even _look_ at her, or acknowledge her presence. Their attitude killed her remaining spirit, and the fact that she couldn't tell them the truth made it worse. She had sacrificed herself for them, and her reward was loneliness and abuse. She had lost everything… her honor, her confidence, her pride, _and_ her friends.

A small tear rolled down her rosy cheek before she could wipe it. The sound of the bathroom door opening snapped her out of memory lane and she straightened herself. She furiously wiped her eyes to remove any signs of tears. Seto came our wearing pants with the belt buckle hanging loose, and the shirt unbuttoned. His chest glistened with moisture from the shower and he looked undeniably hot. But she was too worried to notice anything. Seto noticed her tense posture, and walked towards her. She shrunk back into the bed, a failed attempt to escape what was coming.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His hand gently brushed her silky brown locks away from her cheek.

"Nothing." She quickly said. "Nothing." She desperately repeated.

"Hmm." He said. "What were you thinking about?"

"I… I was thinking about you. And what I plan to do today." She said with a forced smile. The hand that was brushing her hair tugged the strands furiously, emitting a scream of pain from her. Her head was thrown back because of the pull on her hair.

"What did I say about lying?" He asked in a venomously kind voice, a sick smile gracing his lips.

"That… I shouldn't lie… to you." She whimpered in fear and pain.

"Right. Now, what were you _really_ thinking about?" He asked again, tugging her hair slightly more, the smile never waning.

"The… guys." Her voice was lower then a whisper, and she hoped he hadn't heard her. She breathed in relief when his grip on her hair loosened.

"See. That wasn't so hard." He smiled. Her body relaxed. So he wasn't going to hurt her any more. But she was wrong. As soon as she dropped her guard, he pulled her hair with such force that her head hit the headboard behind her. She screamed in shock and pain, but he wasn't done yet. He firmly held her chin between his fingers and pulled her face forward, closer to his.

"I _told_ you to not think about them. They are dead to you… as you are to them. _I_ have made that quite clear to you, and _they_ have made it clear as well. That what's the problem? Why don't you understand?" He spat, nostrils flared in anger. His fingers crushed her soft pale skin and she knew she would be supporting a bruise as a remainder.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." She chocked.

"Sorry doesn't do anything." He said.

"I promise I won't think about them ever again." She tried to assure him, and persuade him to not harm her any further. His fingers moved away from her chin, and wiped a tear that was trailing down her cheek.

"I don't like to hurt you Tea." He gently whispered. "But you continue to aggravate me and bring this upon yourself. I don't like to see you cry." His voice was so gentle and sincere that anyone would have believed him. However, Tea knew better.

"I'm sorry. I won't cry." She said and quickly wiped her eyes. He smiled and pulled her towards his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around him without hesitation and let him rub her back soothingly.

'Why did it have to be this way?' She wondered.

Why did he always hurt her and then try to sooth her pain?

Why did she feel so insecure in those powerful arms? Those were the same arms that, at times, made her feel so protected and safe that she believed even death wouldn't be able to take her away.

But there were times, such as now, that she wished that death _would_ take her away.

...

* * *

ooooooookay.

sooo, what do u think people? I know I still haven't revealed Seto's side of the story. But that'll be in the next chapter, when he reveals his devious plan, and the reason behind it.

so if u want a fast update, REVIEW. I get all hyper when I see a lot of reviews.

so, REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "iI do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Seto sighed and pushed the files away from him. He couldn't concentrate on what he was doing or what he was supposed to do. Reason? The morning experience with Tea.

"Fuck this." He swore under his breath and ran his hand through his hair. Immediately, his thoughts went back to the morning when he had roughly pulled her silky strands. An aggravated growl escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, leaned back in his leather chair and replayed the events of the fateful morning.

'It was her fault.' He told himself. 'I had told her to forget about those morons, but she didn't listen. It was entirely her fault.'

But that didn't take away the annoying feeling that had remained with him since morning. It was guilt, and he knew it. This wasn't the first time he had hurt her. There had been many occasions before where she had angered him and had gotten hurt in return. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt her and scare her. He just had to. He couldn't bear to lose her, just like he had lost Mokuba.

Mokuba.

His little brother, his own flesh and blood had left him, left him alone in the big mansion to dwell in loneliness and darkness. ' _I want to make it own my own Seto.'_ He had said. '_I want to become something on my own merit. I want to show the world that I am not just Seto Kaiba's little brother, but I am Mokuba Kaiba. I want to prove to others and myself that I can be as successful as you_.' He could have done all that while staying in Domino, but no. He wanted to leave. He wanted to '_be away from Domino so he could start from scratch_'.

'Bullshit.' Seto thought as rage consumed him. 'He just wanted to be away from me. He could have been everything he wanted right here, in Domino. But he left because he didn't want to be near me anymore. He was sick of being with his older brother so he ditched him and found a _happier_ life. As if the life I had provided fro him wasn't happy and comfortable enough.'

Seto had given Mokuba everything a boy and teen wanted, and even more. He even offered to get Mokuba admission in the biggest university in Domino, which was known for its business program. But Mokuba refused all.

'I pleaded him to stay. I actually begged him.' Seto's hands curled into fists as memories came flooding back.

(Flashback)

"Seto, you're being selfish." Mokuba yelled at his brother who refused to allow him to study in Australia.

"WHAT?" Seto screamed in rage and shock. "I am being _selfish?_ _I_ am being selfish? I think it's you who is being selfish. All my life I have worked hard to get everything for you, and now, you're refusing everything that I have done for you and leaving me."

"I am not leaving you, or refusing or denying what you have done for me. I am so grateful and proud of what you have done for me. It's _because_ of you that I want to leave." Mokuba explained, but it only caused Seto's anger to elevate.

"I am the reason you're leaving? Am I that repulsive that you are leaving? Am I that hideous that I am driving you away from your home?"

"Seto, you have it all wrong. I didn't mean-." Mokuba tried to speak, but Seto cut him off.

"Just stop it Mokuba. I have had enough of this. You are not leaving, and that's final." Seto said in a commanding voice that had worked on Mokuba every time in the past. But not today. A defiant expression appeared on Mokuba's face as he spoke.

"You're too late Seto. I have already been accepted in the university in Australia. And I have bought the ticket as well. I am leaving tonight and nothing will change my mind." With that, mMokuba went upstairs to his bedroom to pack.

(End flashback)

That day was one Seto desperately wished to forget, yet never could. That fateful day, his brother "left" him. Never before had Seto noticed how big and dark the mansion was. Mokuba's presence had kept it alive. But with him gone, the mansion seemed empty and lonely. The silence and the loneliness ate Seto's insides, and the darkness threatened to engulf him.

After all the love and affection Seto had showered over Mokuba, he chose to leave. Why? Because he knew he could. Seto loved him too much to force him to stay. What he feared most was hurting Mokuba, and so had always given in to whatever Mokuba wanted. _That_ was his mistake. But he refused to make the same mistake twice. He refused to give the freedom mMokuba possessed to Tea, fearing that she will leave him as well. He had to hurt her to drive fear into her heart, so she wouldn't dare to leave. He had to isolate her from everyone because they would take her away from him. He had already lost Mokuba, but he refused to lose Tea as well.

Tea.

She was his life, his oxygen, his day, and his night. He couldn't imagine a life without her, and he swore to himself that he would never have to be without her. He had ensured her loyalty through fear and pain. But he wasn't proud of the ways he had to adapt to ensure her presence in his life. He hated to hurt her and hated to see her cry. And today, he had accomplished both.

Sighing, he glanced at the watch and realized it was time for lunch. He quickly got up and walked out of the office.

'She would have prepared lunch by now.' He thought. 'I can't be late. I don't want to keep her waiting.' Sitting in the limo, he ordered the driver to immediately take him home.

* * *

Tea placed the plates at the dinning table and sat on the chair. One look at the clock told her he would be home soon.

'He'd be home soon.' She thought suddenly and bolted up, running towards the nearby mirror. She had to fix her appearance and make sure no tear marks were visible on her cheeks. If he found out she had been crying, he'd ensure he gave her a _real_ reason to cry for.

Her fingers hurriedly, yet gently fixed her hair. Her eyes trailed down to the small bruise on her chin. It was a reminder of her "mistake". Absently, her fingers brushed it.

'Why does he act so cruel? I always try to please him and do whatever he says. But somehow, he always finds a reason to hurt me. And then he tells me that he doesn't like to hurt me. What am I to believe? I am so confused.' The doorbell brought her out of her thoughts and she ran towards the door to open it. He would demand an explanation if she was late. Just as she expected, he stood there with a small smile on his face. A forced smile appeared on her lips as well.

"Hi." She greeted. Smiling, he pulled a bouquet or red roses form behind him placed it in front of her. She couldn't help the real smile that appeared on her lips at his small attempt. Graciously, she accepted the flowers and moved out of the door to let him in.

"Smells good." He said, and she knew he was trying to make up for his behavior from morning. Without a word, she walked towards the dinning table, him following not too far behind. The dinner proceeded in silence, neither one saying a word. Once they were finished, Tea got up and went to grab the dishes. The maids only came for cleaning, and if Seto required them. Otherwise, they stayed out of the mansion. So Tea had to do small chores, like cleaning up after dinner or lunch. But as she reached for Seto's plate, he grabbed her hand. Confused, she looked up at him, and he pulled her into his lap.

Seto had been thinking of ways to make up to her. Buying flowers was the most simplest and quickest thing. But it won't be enough, especially since she had prepared such a nice lunch for him.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked, staring into her eyes. She remained silent for a moment before shaking her head to signify a 'no'.

"Tea." He spoke in a gentle voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you in the morning." He spoke honestly. "It's just that when it think about those… those people, I lose all control." His hands that held her small waist tightened their grip.

"I know." She said. "I'm sorry for angering you. I shouldn't have." He smiled and placed a firm kiss on her lips. One of his hands snaked up her back into her hair to brush her silky strands. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. Pulling away, Seto smirked while she blushed. Her body craved his masterful touch, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from giving into his kisses.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" He asked, fingers tracing lazy circles on her arms.

"No. Not really." She honestly replied.

"Well, then you can go to the dance studio if you want." Her eyes widened in surprise at his words. He hadn't allowed her to visit the dance studio in a week.

"Really?" She asked in amazement, and he laughed at her child-like expression.

"Of course."He said, kissing her again."I don't want you to stay home and sulk all day. Besides, you love to dance and I don't want to keep you from something you love. Just… be careful." He added in a warning tone to let her know _exactly_ what he meant. She nodded enthusiastically, got off his lap and quickly ran towards their room to get ready. Seto only shook his head in amusement and waited for her to arrive.

She came soon, dressed in a white T-shirt and a brown shirt, looking as cute as ever.

"I'm ready," She said holding her gym bag behind her. Seto smirked and they walked out of the door towards his limo. He was going to drop her off to the dance studio and then leave for work.

* * *

Tea couldn't contain her joy as she entered the building with the dance studio. Finally, after a week she would be able to dance her heart out. In the life of pain and confusion that she lived, dancing was the only way she could let out the emotions she shielded in Seto's presence. Dancing helped her deal with the pain and stress, and helped her express herself.

She was so engrossed in joy that she failed to notice a figure standing before her and ended up bumping into a very strong back. The impact caused to stumble back, but a large hand held her arm before she fell. Surprised, she looked up to stare into two gorgeous silver gray eyes.

"Are you okay?" The owner of the beautiful eyes, who was a very handsome man, asked in a concerned tone. She dumbly nodded her hear as she took in the appearance of the man before her.

He had shinning blonde hairs that were slightly spiked with gel. Quite handsome face, strong shoulders, lean chest, muscular arms, and those perfect eyes that now stared at her with confusion, completed his profile.

"Miss?" He asked again and Tea snapped out of her dazed state and straightened herself.

"I'm sorry." She said, not meeting his enchanting gaze. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's quite alright." He said in a warm voice. "It was partially my fault as well. I was standing in the middle of the hallway. Actually, it's my first time in this building and I couldn't figure out they right way." He said sheepishly, and Tea couldn't help but smile.

"I know this building quite well. Maybe I can help. Where do you want to go?" She offered, forced by her kind and helping nature.

"I have to go to the Ischigo Dance Studio." He said.

"Really. I am going there too. Come with me." She said and walked in a particular direction, with him following behind.

"Oh thanks. I really appreciate it." He said and she nodded. Soon, they stood before the glass doors of the studio. He opened the door and stood aside, like a gentleman. She smiled at his gesture and entered.

"Oh my God. Tea is here." Someone yelled and soon, everyone was crowded around her.

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"We were so worried."

"Were you sick?"

Questions were thrown at her from all directions and all she could do was be flustered. Did they really miss her that much? Before she could open her mouth and answer them, a loud and commanding voice spoke.

"Quiet. Let me talk to her." Tea recognized it to be the voice of her instructor. Soon, she appeared before Tea.

"Hi Mrs. Lin. How are you doing?" Tea asked in a polite voice.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine too."

"Well then, I guess you would have no trouble explaining your absence without a call." The woman said strictly and Tea sighed.

"I wasn't feeling good." Tea lied, hoping the teacher would believe her.

"And you didn't call because…" the teacher left the sentence incomplete for Tea.

"I guess… I forgot." What else was she supposed to say? That she wasn't sick. Her boyfriend refused to let her leave the mansion.

"Tea, since you are my star pupil and this is your first time, I'll let it slide for now. But next time, I won't be so kind. Now go and change. You have a lot of catching up to do." Tea fiercely nodded her head and walked towards the locker room, glad at her fate. Mrs. Lin was a very strict teacher who hated slackers and didn't tolerate laziness or bad attitude at all. Many students had been kicked out of the studio for being late. But she was lucky.

'No more mistakes.' She told herself and got out of the locker room. On the dance floor, many girls were stretching. She joined them and began stretching. Soon, she felt the eyes of someone on her. She glanced to her right and saw the same man from before watching her intently.

"Do you want something?" She asked, getting uncomfortable at his behavior.

"No. I was just watching you. You are pretty flexible." He said.

"Yeah." She said after a pause. "What are you still doing here?" He let out a hearty laugh at her question.

"You'll know soon enough." He said and walked away. Tea's eyes followed him with confusion, but soon diverted their attention to the teacher who started speaking.

"Okay class. Begin the dance routine that we have been practicing for the past two weeks." Everyone immediately got into position, except Tea.

"Mrs. Lin, I wasn't here last week." Tea said.

"I know. Do the first half of the dance and watch the rest. You'll get it soon." The teacher said. Tea nodded and began dancing. She felt the eyes of the stranger on her again, but this time, she chose to ignore them and continued dancing.

* * *

"That was great class." The teacher said. "Tea, you were great, which makes me think my decision is right."

"What decision?" Tea asked in a confused voice.

"Tea, you already know about the performance we have been practicing for. It's in the coming two weeks and I have decided you will be my star." The teacher explained.

"What?" Tea was shocked. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course. You have earned it, not counting you last weeks without-notice absence." The teacher smiled.

"Oh thanks so much Mrs. Lin." Tea said and ran to change. Inside, she was congratulated by all of her friends. She was glad and relieved that they were happy for her, and not jealous. Once she was ready, she said her goodbyes and exited the building.

'I should call the driver so he can come pick me up.' She thought and reached for her cell phone.

"You were awesome." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw the same guy standing.

"Thanks." She said.

"You are beautiful and talented. I am very impressed." He smirked.

"Thanks." She said, trying hard to conceal the blush that appeared on her face. He was handsome and polite.

"I don't think we have been introduced yet. My name is Corey." He said extending his hand towards her to shake.

"I'm… Tea." She hesitantly accepted his outstretched hand, but instead of shaking it, he held it closer to his face and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty." He said with a wink. Suddenly, Tea felt afraid of him, and quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp.

"I… thanks. But I have to go now." She said and walked away from him. But he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling.

"I can't come and meet you." She said plainly.

"You don't have to come anywhere. You agreed to participate in the performance. I'll see you at the studio."

"What will you be doing there? Are you our financer, or producer?" She asked in a curious voice. He let out a chuckle at her words.

"No. I am also in the performance. I will be starring against you… as your lover."

...

* * *

hi there. it's me again, the annoying voice that speaks after every chapter. I decided to put in some competition for Seto. This will lead to

a) happiness for Tea.

b) abuse for Tea.

c) both.

you guys get to decide Tea's fate. if u feel like being nice, pick A. then Tea can have a secret romance with the guy. if u pick B, then seto finds out and ABUSE. if u pick C, then i'll mix both ideas and make stew.

U HAVE THE POWER. USE IT WISELY CHILDREN.

and review. don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

...

Shock.

Panic.

Fear.

Tea felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster.

'How could this happen?' She questioned herself over and over, but was unable to find an answer.

Why was fate so cruel?

Why did it bestow her with little happiness only to make way for greater pain?

Why?

With these questions swirling in her head, she entered the Kaiba mansion. It was dark and cold, just as she had expected. Sighing once again, she went to her room, placed her gym bag on the floor and entered the bathroom. Slowly peeling off her clothes, she stepped into the shower. Warm water felt good on her tired body.

'How am I going to tell this to Seto?' This thought was what scared her the most. It was quite obvious to her that Seto was very, _very_ possessive. He didn't even allow her to _think_ of other men. How could she even expect him to allow her to work with man who would touch her in most intimate ways?

'What am I going to do? I've tried everything.' She really _had_ tried everything she could think of to get herself out of this situation.

(Flashback)

"Wh… what?" She asked in a shaking voice. Corey, thinking she was just surprised, smiled and spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not the only star. I'll be starring beside you. Hope you don't mind sharing the spotlight." He said good-naturedly, but Tea's face remained pale.

"I… I have to go." She suddenly said and began walking back towards the building.

"You're going back inside?" He said in an amused tone.

"Yeah. I… I left something." She didn't give him a chance to speak and ran inside, leaving a very confused man behind.

Inside, she quickly found her teacher, who seemed surprised to see her.

"Something wrong Tea?" Mrs. Lin asked.

"No… I mean yes. I mean… you didn't tell me that Corey would be working with me… as my lover."

"You weren't here for the past couple of days, so I couldn't tell you. Besides what's wrong with him? He is a professional dancer and we are lucky that he decided to work with us. You should be happy knowing that you are working with a very talented, and experienced individual." Mrs. Lin said.

"I understand that… but…" For some bizarre reason, Tea couldn't find a reason to give as to why she couldn't work with him.

"But nothing Tea. I had to pull a lot of strings to get Corey to agree to this. And I'm not going to tell him to pack up and leave just because you have some weird issue with him, after spending only _two_ hours with him I must say." The teacher said, not too kindly. "I put a lot of faith in you and decided to give this role to you because I think you deserve this, and because I think you'll do a great job. But if you're not serious, then I can easily give this role to someone else. And believe me, I will do it. There are a lot of other girls who would do this, no questions asked."

"I don't want to lose this role Mrs. Lin. It's just that—." But her teacher cut her before she could finish.

"Then stop presenting lame excuses to get Corey out." And with that, the teacher turned around and started to walk away. Tea hung her head in shame and started walking out of the dance studio as well, but not before she heard her teacher say. "Don't disappoint me more than you already have Tea."

(End flashback)

So getting Corey out of the performance was out of question. And getting herself out was unacceptable... to her. She had always wanted an opportunity like this, and she was not going to let this slip through her fingers.

'But what about Seto?' Her mind screamed again. If her found out about this he'd…

Wait a minute.

If he found out…

_IF_ he found out.

That was it. She wouldn't tell him. She would lie to him about this.

'_What did I say about lying?'_ His word flashed through her mind and she froze.

Did she really want to lie to him? If he did find out about her lie, she would be in for a hell of a lot of pain. But she really wanted this performance as well.

'Should I take this risk?' She questioned herself.

'I'll let time answer this one for me.' She finally concluded and stepped out of the shower. One glance at the clock told her Seto would be home soon.

'Well, this is it. I have to face it no matter what.'

* * *

A smiled crept on Seto's lips as he entered the mansion. Delicious aromas greeted him, telling him of the delights that awaited him. But his eyes searched for someone else. He found her soon, wearing a cute apron, hunched over a cooking pan. He slowly sneaked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped in surprise but smiled upon realizing it was he.

"Hi." She greeted him. His answer, however, was a hot kiss to her lips.

"Should I put the food on the table?" She asked, a small blush gracing her cheeks at his bold actions.

"Can I have the desert first?" He asked as innocently as possible, considering his hands were sliding to her hips and his lips were kissing her neck. Suppressing a moan, she said. "It'll spoil your appetite." However, it came out as a breathy whisper. He smirked and removed his hands from her soft body.

"You're right. Besides, waiting will only heighten my desire for it." He said seductively and her face turned red as a tomato. He chuckled at her expression and walked towards the table. After regaining her composure and her normal heartbeat, she placed food and plates before him.

"So, how did the dance practice go?" He asked, as causally as he could, trying to hide the gruffness from his voice.

"Oh… it went fine." She said after a slight pause, which did not go unnoticed by Seto.

"So, anything interesting happened while you were there?" He asked again. She knew he wanted her to tell him everything and this frustrated her. He didn't have an ounce of faith or trust in her.

"Not really." She finally said. He raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask anything else.

"Seto." It was her who began speaking this time.

"Hmm." He murmured letting her know she had his attention.

"I was wondering… if…" She let the sentence hang there, not sure if she should dare.

"What is it Tea?" His voice had lost the mischief, and now housed strictness. She gulped, already knowing what was to come.

'Me and my big blabbing mouth.' She thought before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"The dance studio is doing a small play and… my teacher… chose me for… the lead role." She hesitantly said, and carefully scanning his face for any expression. No anger… yet. He was waiting for her to continue... to give him more information.

"So… can… I?"

"When is it?"

"It's 2 weeks from now… on Friday." She meekly replied.

"I won't be able to come. I have to go to Tokyo." He said in a voice void of any emotion.

"Oh. Ok. I … understand." She understood all right. He meant 'no'. "I'll call Mrs. Lin and tell her." Though she tried her best, the sadness and disappointment leaked. No response came form him for a long time.

"Tea." He finally spoke. She didn't know whether she should be relieved or worried.

"Y… yes?" She answered, not looking at his face.

"Look at me." His voice remained serious and strict. She complied by raising her head, expecting a slap or hit from him.

"Do you want to take part in that performance?"

"What?" She sure as hell wasn't expecting this. He chuckled at her immature response.

"Must I repeat myself?"

"No… I thought… I … I really want to." She finally said.

"Well, if you want to, and if it'll make you happy, then I won't stop you." His words did more than just shock her. They erupted a new feeling within her, a feeling that she thought she would never experience again. Happiness. In utter joy, she threw her arms around him, her body flung across the table, and kissed him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Seto." She said, prying her lips off him, only to kiss him again. Seto smirked against her lips. There was something about her kissing him willingly that set his heart in motion. In their brief time together, this was the first time she had taken the initiative and kissed him. And he liked it.

'Maybe if I allow her some freedom, she'll be happy and willing to be with me.' He mused.

She finally removed her rosy lips off him and blushed.

"I have to go upstairs." She said, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Why? I'd rather have you right here, right now." His lips lingered on her neck, licking her racing pulse.

"My… shirt is dirty." During her expression of joy, she had completely forgotten about the food that was on the table, which now, was on her shirt.

"Yeah." He said, looking at it. "You should take it off." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as his hand reached to grab the shirt.

"Let me help you with that."

* * *

Tea entered the dance studio with a cheery smile on her face. She was going to be taking part in the performance. Seto had agreed. She hadn't told him about Corey. She realized she didn't need to. He wasn't going to come to the performance, so he wouldn't see her with another man. And this meant "no abuse" for her.

"Yes." She yelled joyfully to the empty hallways. At least she thought they were empty.

"You can't be that glad to see me, I'm sure." Her head whipped in the direction the voice came from and she found herself staring into the same silver gray eyes that she had wanted to escape yesterday.

"Corey, hi." She said. "And just to let you know, I _am_ happy to see you."

"Could have fooled me." He said, his voice without humor.

"What?… What do you mean?" Confusion, and worry seeped in her tone. What did he mean? He didn't seem all that glad to see her either. Was he upset at her rude behaviour from their first meeting? He had every right to be but she was willing to make up some excuse.

"I heard your conversation with Mrs. Lin yesterday." He said. Her face went pale. She hadn't intended for him to hear all that.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"That you already hate me after our first encounter." He stated plainly.

"No. No. It's not that." She desperately tried to convince him. She didn't want things to be strained between them. She didn't want any discomfort in the one place where she found solace and peace.

"Then what?" He asked in a 'no-nonsense' tone. She sighed dejectedly.

"It's just that… I'm not comfortable with strangers. I mean, if it was someone I had known for even a week, I wouldn't have felt so uncomfortable. I'm sorry for the way I acted." She was lying to him, but then again, she had lied to a lot of people. And now, it didn't bring the guilt with it like it used to.

"I guess it's understandable. I mean, I just popped out of nowhere and the next thing you know, you have to work with me, a complete stranger. I understand completely." He said, though Tea felt he was trying to convince himself more.

"I am sorry for my behavior." She said sincerely.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, I can withdraw myself from this performance." He offered.

"No, it's okay. I realized that there are still 2 weeks before the performance, and-."

"And by that time, we won't be strangers anymore." He finished with a charming smile that melted her heart. 'And I'll make sure of it.' He silently added to himself.

"Hopefully." She added with a small laugh and offered him her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends indeed." He shook it and offered his arm like a gentleman.

"Shall we?" She giggled and linked her arm with his, as they entered the studio together.

Them walking together was a sight that earned many envious glances from other girls, but both didn't care. Mrs. Lin noticed their grand entry and smiled.

"All right people, 10 minutes for warm up before we practice." Mrs. Lin said and everyone scurried in his or her corners. Tea too, grabbed a spot on the mat and began stretching.

She rested her leg against the wall and leaned back, but since she hadn't done all this in a while, she lost her balance and almost tripped. Luckily, two strong hands held her small waist and broke her fall. Once again, Tea found herself gazing into the gorgeous silver-gray eyes of Corey.

"Need some help?" He said with a smile.

"No, I'm ok. I don't want to bother you." She immediately said, trying to conceal the blush that threatened to appear on her face.

"It's no problem with me." He said flirtatiously. "You need to get used to my touch." This earned him a confused look form the beautiful girl so he added.

"For the performance. I'll be touching you a lot, so it's better if you're used to my touch. I don't want you jumping like you have been electrocuted every time I touch you."

"Ok." She reluctantly agreed. His large hands gently grabbed her leg and lifted it above his shoulder. Tea took in a sharp breath as his hands traveled along her leg, leaving goosebumps, and reached for her hand. As if in a trance, she extended her hand for him. Once her hand was secured in his strong, yet surprisingly gentle grip, she stretched back as far as she could.

Corey stared at the deliciously beautiful sight presented before him. Her long leg was stretched on his shoulder, and he had the pleasure to touch it. Her small delicate hand was clutched within his large one, and her body leaned back. Her flat stomach, her generous chest and her gorgeous swan-like neck were revealed to him to gaze upon.

'She's so beautiful.' He thought as he continued to help her mold her body in positions that presented amazingly attractive sights for him. In the end, both were flushed, but for different reasons.

"Ok class… and Corey." Mrs. Lin spoke in a commanding voice. "Let's start the real thing. First, I'll tell you the story and what part you'll be playing."

* * *

"Wow." Tea said, as she grabbed a towel to dry her hair. They had just finished two hours of intense practice and she had taken a shower to wash off the sweat.

"Yeah. I have to say, working with you guys was fun." Corey said. "Mrs. Lin sure knows how to work us poor things."

"Poor things?" Tea said suppressing a smile. "I hope you're not talking about yourself."

"What?" He said in a dramatic tone. "I'm offended."

"Oh come on. You don't even seem tired. _I_ haven't practiced in days. I'm beat."

"I know a place that can totally rejuvenate you." He offered.

"Sure." She said, not believing him.

"Just come with me and you'll see." He said. Tea thought for a moment before getting up. He smiled and began walking towards the back exit. Curious, she followed wordlessly. And soon, she found herself in an old park.

The park, truly, was old. The slides were broken, so were the monkey bars. The benches had garbage resting on them, concealing the graffiti that decorated them. The grass had died long time ago, and the ground was covered with girt and garbage. The only part of the park that seemed to be worth looking at was the swings. She had never been to the back of the building so never had seen this. And she knew why. This was no sight worth even a minute.

"Come." He motioned her to come sit on the swings. She did, hesitantly.

"Don't worry. They won't break. I tried both of them." He said assuringly.

"When?" She asked, but seated herself nonetheless.

"When I discovered this little paradise." He said.

"Paradise? More like remains of Nagasaki." She said. This earned her a chuckle from the man beside her.

"No one knows about this place and so no one comes here. It's always empty and quiet, unlike the rest of this world. One can come here and feel like they are away from the world and troubles that plague it." He said and Tea found herself staring at his wise expression.

"True." She finally conceded.

"Come on." He said, swinging. "Let's see who can go higher."

"I'm going to win this one. I'm the swing champion." She said with a small laugh.

"We'll see." He said as they both swung their legs back and forth. But Tea did so faster. Soon, she was soaring in the air and laughing, while he was still pretty close to the ground.

"See." She yelled happily. "I told you I'd win."

"I do see." He whispered, more to himself then to her. Soon, she slowed down and was swinging beside him again.

"See. I told you that you'd feel alive again." He said coyly and she let out a hearty laugh.

"Ok. Ok. I see your point." She said, the joy radiating from her face, and continued swinging.

"You love swinging, don't you?" He muttered watching the joyful look on her face.

"Yeah." She said, a smile appearing on lips. "I like the feel of soaring in the air. It takes me away from all the pain, all the troubles, and all the worries of my life." She continued talking while he watched her intently. "With every push, I move higher, and closer."

"Closer to what?" He asked, his eyes fixed on her form.

"Closer to… happiness." She whispered. "Every push takes me closer and closer." As she spoke, she swung higher and higher.

"But then just when I'm about to grab it, it fades away. I near the ground again, near all the worries, and then… it all ends." Sadness filled her voice as she stopped swinging. Corey's heart leapt at her words, and he immediately stood up to stand in front of her.

"Tea." He whispered to her in a loving tone. "You're a great person. You're beautiful and talented. You shouldn't have to _seek_ happiness. Happiness should seek you." His hand reached to caress her cheek gently. "And it will. All you have to do is wait and be patient. It'll come to you, and fill your life with it's light."

"How… how can you be so sure?" She asked in a breathy tone, unconsciously leaning towards him and the comfort he was radiating.

"Because _I'll_ make sure of it." He replied as he leaned towards her. "I'll fill your life with happiness."

His lips were almost upon her, as he whispered. " And love."

...

* * *

Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

...

Tea was lost to everything that was around her. She had halted swinging a long time ago, and was solely focused on the lips before her. Her own face lifted to meet Corey's inviting lips, as she studied the emotions swirling in his silver gray eyes. Suddenly, the silver gray eyes changed to cold blue, a color she was all too familiar with.

Seto.

As soon as the name appeared in her mind, she regained her senses. Her head snapped back and she in took a sharp breath. Corey seemed taken back and confused.

"Tea." He whispered gently, reaching out to touch her face, but she pulled back. Fear reflected in her crystal eyes. She was afraid of him. Before he could react, she stood up, pushing the swing behind her.

"I… I have to go… right now." Words stumbled out of her mouth, as she placed some distance between their bodies.

"Tea, I-." Corey began to speak, but didn't get a chance. She ran away, leaving him to ponder over his actions.

* * *

Tea ran as fast as she could, not pausing to glance back at Corey. She soon reached the exit to the dance studio and scanned the area for a familiar vehicle. The driver should have been here to pick her up. Where was he?

'Is he late?' She thought and took a peek at her wristwatch. But as soon as she did, her heart nearly stopped for a minute. It stated 8:00pm. The driver wasn't late; she was, by a good half hour.

'The driver must have come and left.' Panic overcame her immediately. Seto came home at 8:00pm.

'What am I going to do now?' She thought in desperation. The driver had probably left to pick Seto up. 'The driver must have searched for me, and waited for at least 10 minutes.' The thought crossed her mind. 'So, if I try, I might get home before Seto.' As soon as the thought appeared her mind, she started running. The mansion was 10 minute drive, which meant if she ran, she might make it in 15 to 20 minutes if she ran as fast a she could.

'I just hope nothing else goes wrong.' She silently prayed, hoping that God heard her. A thundering roar from the sky was her reply, followed by pelting rain. For a moment, her body froze on spot. It couldn't be happening to her. It just couldn't. She broke into a desperate run again, not caring if she slipped on the wet footpath. The only thing on her mind right now was to get home before Seto.

The pounding rain was blurring her vision, making it hard for her to see objects before her. Her hand reached up to clear her eyes, and in a flick of second, she slammed into a pole. Her body flung backwards and she hit the pavement harshly. Pain shot through her body, and she moaned. She could feel liquid, which she assumed to be rainwater, trailing down her forehead, followed by searing pain. Her back supported various bruises as well, that complained when she tried to get up. But she ignored it. She _had_ to, if she wanted this to be the _only_ pain.

Holding back tears that came down nonetheless, she stood up and began her journey forward again. But due to the bruises added to her body, she couldn't proceed at the same speed. She was surely going to be late now. She limped towards the mansion, defeat dripping from her posture, much like the falling rain.

It was 8:40 pm by the time she entered the mansion. Eerie silence was her greeting.

'Maybe Seto isn't home yet.' She thought. The flicking of lights revealed a dark figure, sitting on a plush chair.

Then again, she could be wrong.

She avoided meeting his gaze, and took her wet shoes and socks off. With that done, she slowly walked towards the staircase.

"Where. Were. You?" His icy voice broke the uncomfortable silence, stopping her dead in her tracks. She could tell by his voice that he was _not_ happy.

"At… the dance studio." She meekly whispered. He stood up, and walked towards her. She shrank back in utmost fear.

"I sent the driver to pick you up." He said through gritted teeth, as he cornered her against a wall. "He said you _weren't_ there. He waited for _15_ minutes." Her face went pale. She glanced into his angry eyes, and decided her answer had to be wise to cause minimum pain.

"I … went-." She was cut off by a slap to her face.

"Went? Without my permission?" He growled like a rabid animal, causing her to whimper in fear. Her hand clutched her stinging cheek, as she slowly sank towards the floor. But his hand held her form up by a firm grip on her hair.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"_Sorry_? You're _sorry_?" He cruelly laughed at her apology, and yanked her head. Another scream made it's way through her lips, but had no effect on him.

"Yes." She replied, trying her best to ignore the pain that was being emitted from the roots of her head.

"Where did you go?" He demanded. "And with _who_?" He added with a spiteful look in her direction.

"I… went… with a friend." She finally said, cowering before him. His face contorted in absolute anger and he roared.

"A friend? Where?" His voice caused a small scream of terror to emit from her throat.

"The… park." She whispered. His face went expressionless for a second, but the anger returned soon after.

"Why? Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere without my permission?" He gave another yank to her hair, and she screamed in pain yet again.

"Yes." She whimpered. "You did."

"Then why?" He screamed, the rage finally taking over. He let go of her hair, and slapped her. "Are you _stupid_? Don't you have _any_ sense in that head of yours?" He pushed her forehead, causing it to bump into the wall. She screamed in pain again, but he silenced her with another slap.

"I tell you again, and again, but you continue to defy my orders." He bellowed, and grabbed her hair. "_What_ do I have to do to get you to understand?"

"I'm… sorry." She screamed at the pain. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." Her voice cracked, and her body shook with violent sobs. In her head, she prayed and prayed that he would take mercy on her and leave her alone. But a violent pull on her hair told her that her prayers were being ignored. Seto lifted her body off the ground with his grip on her hair so she was face to face with him. Muffled screams escaped her lips, as her hands reached to touch her head.

"Would you disobey me again?" He asked.

"N… no." She whimpered, and he released her hair. Her body collapsed on the floor, overcome by pain, both physical and emotional. She began sobbing, her fingers slowly massaging her stinging head. Seto stood before her, panting in rage. She refused to even spare him a glance. He slowly kneeled before her and reached with hand to touch her face. She whimpered and shrank back in fear. A foreign expression crossed his face, but was quickly masked by anger. He harshly grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him. She didn't protest when he wrapped his arms around her because _one_, she didn't have any energy left in her abused body, and _two_, she didn't want to anger him any more than she already had.

"I thought you were hurt." He whispered in a soothing tone to her, and she wondered what he was trying to do. Was he trying to justify his actions? Did worrying about her justified beating her mercilessly?

When no response came from her, Seto pushed her form away from his chest and stared at her. It was _then_ he noticed a small red stain on her forehead. His fingers touched it, and found it to be fresh. Had he inflicted this wound on her?

"How did this happen?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Tea's head snapped up, and she gingerly touched the spot. When she withdrew her fingers, they were stained red. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"The pole." She muttered more to herself than to him. He raised an eyebrow, and she explained. "I was running home, and couldn't see because of the rain. I bumped into one." He nodded his head in acknowledgement and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You need to clean that up before you get an infection." She nodded and stood up. Her body protested due to the pain, but she chose to ignore it. The only thing on her mind at the moment was to get away from him.

* * *

She entered their bedroom, and immediately went to the bathroom. A nice hot bath would help her sore body. She let the water run and stripped out of her wet clothes. Movement caused waves of pain to shoot through her body again. Once she was bare, she stood before the mirror to view the damage done to her poor body. Her head had a small gash, her elbows and knees had minor scratches, but her back was badly bruised. The fall on the concrete pavement had caused some injuries. And when Seto had cornered her against a wall, the bruises had gotten worse. Still, she could have had much worse. She winced as she entered the tub. The initial contact of water to skin was painful, but it would get better. For her sake, she hoped it would.

* * *

Seto waited and waited for her to come downstairs again, but after waiting for 30 minutes, he decided to visit her up stairs.

'Is she still mad at me?' He wondered as he entered the bedroom. Inside, he saw Tea standing, clad only in a white fluffy towel. She gasped in surprise at his entry and held the towel closer to her wet figure. A smirk made its way on his lips as he walked closer to her.

"So _that's_ what took you so long." He murmured and touched her cheek gently. She only stared at him in mild surprise. He smiled kindly and took in a deep breath, inhaling the lavender scent that surrounded her. Unconsciously, he moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love this smell." He whispered in her ear, and licked the earlobe. Her body stiffened upon the contact and he frowned. So she was angry with him. But he knew just the way to make her happy. He lowered his head to her shoulder and placed an open mouth kiss on the glowing skin. She moaned when he used his tongue to lick it.

Tea couldn't believe what was happening. She knew she was angry with him. Just a moment ago, she was cursing him for the pain he had caused her. But now, she was wrapped in his embrace, letting him do delicious things to her. Even though her mind screamed hateful words to him, her body leaned towards his touch, eager to feel more.

She moaned loudly when he moved to her neck and sucked the soft flesh. Her skin was a bit sensitive from the bath, and every action from him ignited a fire of passion in her body. She could feel her knees go weak and held on to his broad shoulders for support. He smirked against her neck and attacked her lips. Almost immediately, she responded, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling him forward. Her hand that was holding the knot to her towel was unguarded, and Seto was going to take full advantage of that. He guided their molded bodies together towards the bed.

They fell with a soft thud, their lip lock broken, but only for a short while. Seto reunited their lips, adding his tongue to heighten the pleasure. A moan from Tea confirmed his prediction. He pried his lips off her, but kept his tongue out, using it to lick her chin and neck. As he proceeded lower, her breathing became erratic, encouraging him.

Tea was disgusted with herself. She couldn't believe the way her body was reacting to his touch, and at the same time, she couldn't fathom the pleasure he was bringing her. His lips sucked harshly at her collarbone, emitting a lengthy moan from her. His hand stroked her thighs, moving up and down in sensual motions, causing her to experience ripples of pleasure. She nearly screamed when his hand yanked the towel off her body, leaving her completely naked under his hungry gaze. Unconsciously, a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Beautiful." He whispered in a breathy voice. "And all mine." He added in a possessive tone, before attacking her lips again. All Tea could do was moan and writhe in absolute pleasure as he continued to ravish her body. His rough, but eager hands were every where, touching her. She knew there would be fresh bruises on her body after this ordeal, but these were bruises she _wanted_.

...

* * *

REVIEW please.

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

...

"Beep. Beep. Beep." The sound of the alarm seemed to blare through the utter silence that occupied the room. Tea slowly lifted her head off the pillow and glanced at the clock. 10:30 am. It was late, yet she didn't have the energy to get out of the bed. Her eyelids threatened to close from lack of sleep. But somehow, she forced them to stay open. Seto was still asleep; his breathing calm. She wondered if she should wake him up. He, too, had barely slept, and so, waking him might cause some trouble for her. But if she didn't, he'd be late for his flight and then she would _really _get it. Either way, the chance of her getting beaten was present. Sighing, she gently shook his shoulder.

"Seto." She called out to him. He grunted and took in a deep breath, but remained asleep. A small smile crept on her lips. He was acting so… _cute_.

"Seto." She tried again. "Get up or you'll be late for your flight." Grudgingly, his eyes opened and fixed on her.

"Yeah." He said after a short pause and got off the bed. She wasn't surprised that he hadn't tried to kiss her or touch her. He had satisfied himself last night, and she had the bruises to prove it. She leaned back in bed as she heard the shower running. She had o take a shower too, but she would wait. She would have plenty of time when he was gone.

Yes. Gone. Gone for three blissful days. A big smile crept on her lips. He would be gone and she would be free. Free to do what she wanted. Free to do what she pleased, and when she pleased. No more answering, no more fear, no more pain.

'Finally.' She thought. The bathroom door opened and Seto walked out, clad only in a towel. She let her eyes wander over him shamelessly. What was to be ashamed off? She had seen a lot more of him many times already. Her eyes traced the well-defined shoulders, where her fingernail marks from last night were visible. A small hicky on his shoulder also screamed as a proof of their activities. She was sure there were many more marks on his chest that he would cover with his shirt and his coat. Once again, she was surprised at herself. She had done all that, despite her hatred for him? Did she even hate him?

'No.' She thought. She knew she didn't hate him. No matter how horribly he treated her, no matter how horribly he abused her, she couldn't hate him. It was not in her nature to hate someone, not even him. She closed her eyes and sighed. If she didn't hate him, then how did she feel about him? She knew her body craved his touch, and with his skillful hands and tongue, he was able to make her forget everything. But was that all there was to it? Was lust the only thing connecting them? Or was there something else too?

"Still tired?" An amused voice caused her to open her eyes and stare into his. He was smirking and she knew why.

"Yes." She managed to say with a deep blush. He let out a sexy chuckle and leaned forward.

"I do apologize for my behavior from last night." He whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps up her entire body. "I was only trying to make up for my absence during your performance. But you seemed to enjoy it quite much. And I only wanted to satisfy you." Her bush deepened, if possible. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and stood up.

"Hopefully, you'll remember last night for the three days I'll be gone for, and not miss me too much." Tea slowly nodded her head. "I'll see you later then." And with that, he walked out, grabbing his briefcase from the chair on the way.

Tea snuggled deeper into the pillow and closed her eyes. Her mind was starting to brew fresh questions from this recent encounter and she needed to sleep on it.

She woke up two hours later, still sleepy, but a bit relaxed. She slowly walked towards the bathroom for a much needed bath. She stepped into the giant tub and stripped out of the dirty clothes. Then she turned the tap on to let the tub fill with water. With that done, she stepped before the mirror to asses the damage done to her body. There were love bites and hickeys all over her breasts, collarbone, and a few on her neck and shoulders.

'Well, the clothes and make up will cover these.' She thought as her eyes slid further down. Finger marks were visible on her waist, hips and inner thighs. Seto was never gentle, and last night, he had been extra rough. Sighing, she stepped into the warm water. A moan of pleasure ripped through her throat and she snuggled deeper into the water. It felt so good to just sit there and not worry about having Seto "join" her. A giggle of joy escaped her lips.

"I'm free." She whispered to the floating bubbles. "I am finally free."

Tea spent a good hour just playing in the water. When satisfied, she walked out and stood before the mirror again. Even though her body was quite relaxed, the bruises sill hurt a bit.

'How will I practice? Today is the last day and my body is in no condition for an intense session.' She thought. Immediately, her mind drifted off to an occurrence not too long ago.

(Flashback)

Tea winced as she tried to do a graceful split. Her back and lower body screamed in protest when she tried any movements, but splits hurt the most.

'Damn you Seto.' She thought as her teacher frowned in disapproval.

"What is wrong Tea?" It was Corey who asked.

"Oh noting." She lied. He only stared, not refusing to deter with such an obvious lie.

"Why don't you go and take a break Tea?" Mrs. Lin said and turned her attention to other participants, instructing them on their moves. Tea sighed in defeat and made her way back to the locker room. Unknown to her, Corey followed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you?" He asked again, leaning against a locker.

"Like I said, nothing happened." She maintained.

"How did you get that gash on your forehead?" He pressed, staring her right in the eye.

"Oh… that." Tea said, surprised that he had noticed. She had used make up to cover it, and her bangs hid it nicely as well.

"Yes." He said, now annoyed at her lack of proper response.

"Remember yesterday, when I… kind of left in a hurry." She spoke, and he nodded, recalling her frightened and panicked expression. "Well, I had an appointment and I was late, so I started running. And then it started raining. The rain blurred my vision and being the dumb ass I am, I bumped into a pole. I fell on the concrete pavement and hurt my back. That's all. Nothing big." She said with a smile, hoping it would get him off her case.

"Nothing big? Yeah right." He snorted and walked towards her. "Stand up and turn around." He commanded. Surprised, she obeyed nonetheless, turning her back to him. She then felt his hands reach for her shirt, and she squirmed away from her touch.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm only going to see how much damage is on your body. Maybe I can help you." She still appeared skeptical. "Don't worry, I'm not a pervert." He said with a smile, and she blushed again.

"Ok. But I'm watching you." She said and he only laughed. Tea gasped when she felt him lift her shirt up and pool it around her shoulders, baring her back completely.

"You must have fallen pretty bad." He muttered, staring at the marks.

"Yeah." She said in a small voice.

"I got something for you. Wait here." He said and she felt him move away, only to come back very soon with something in his hand.

"What is that?" She inquired.

"It's a ointment for scratches like these. It doesn't sting, and works fast by numbing the pain, at least for the moment." He then poured some on his hand and began rubbing it gently on her back. Tea's eyes widened in shock. What was he doing?

"Relax." Corey said, feeling her body get tense. She did, after a while. Corey's touch was gentle and loving, something she had longed for. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hand on her skin. Corey, too, was lost in the feeling. Even though her skin was bruised and rough, it still felt so soft and smooth. He moved it up and down her back, rubbing in circles. Even when all the cream had vanished, he continued caressing her skin, enjoying the feel of touching her. His hand slowly snaked up her shoulder, to her neck, his body rising as well, until he was standing beside her. His heated gaze traveled to her face. He traced her beautiful face with his eyes, smirking at the pleased expression on her face. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'm done." Her eyes snapped open and she blushed furiously.

"Th… thanks. I'm… going to go out again." She fumbled and ran out, not sparing him another glance.

(End flashback)

That was many days ago. But since that day, Tea had become somewhat friendlier towards him. With the passage of time, her fear and discomfort had evaporated, and now she was quite comfortable with him. Of course, it was all carefully planned and well hidden from Seto. But now that he was gone, she could do whatever she wanted and not worry about him finding out. She smiled and grabbed the cream Corey had given her. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Tea." It was Corey. "Are you coming to the dance studio?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have the keys, and I do need some extra practice." She said.

"Cool. I'll see you there in 15 minutes." He said and hung up. Tea did as well. Their teacher was away for today, but had given all the main characters the key to the studio in case they needed extra practice. Tea and Corey were the only ones that actually planned on doing so. But Tea was glad. She quickly applied the cream, and got ready to meet him. At the planned time, they were both at the studio.

"Hey, how are you?" Corey asked with a smile.

"Good. You?" She said.

"Good. So, want to get some coffee? It'll help." He asked.

"Sure. Why not?" She replied, shrugging her shoulder. They walked into a nearby café, and seated themselves. A waitress came and took their orders.

"So, are you ready for the performance the day after tomorrow?" Corey asked her.

"Yeah." Tea said excitedly. "I can't wait. I've always loved performing, and this is my big chance." Corey smiled and was about to speak, but another voice beat him to it.

"Well look who's here. The Domino whore." Tea's eyes widened, recognizing the familiar voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Corey said in rage. "How dare you say that to her?"

"Who am I? Why don't you tell him Tea?" The person said, and Corey turned to Tea, whose face was stark white.

"J… Joey." She whispered in shock and fear.

"So you are trying to sucker _him_ now are you?" Joey sneered in a nasty voice. "He seems like a rich guy. You have an eye for guys like that. You sure are sharp."

"Shut up, or I'll shut you up myself." Corey bellowed in rage. The entire cafe was watching them now.

"Tea, who the hell is he?" Tea remained silent, tears pooling in her eyes. She could feel every eye in the cafe fixed on her and she wanted nothing more than to just disappear.

"I'm this bitch's ex-friend." Joey said. "We used to be best friends until she stabbed me in the back."

"That can't be true." Corey said. "Tea is not like that."

"I have known her for 4 years. I know what she's like." Joey said in a loud voice. "She's damn slut who jumps from one man to another for her own selfish reasons."

"Please stop it." Tea whispered, staring at the floor. But Joey continued.

"When she feels she has no use for her "friend", she moves on to the next one." Corey stood up, ready to punch the daylights out of Joey.

"Shut up. You don't know what you are saying." Joey only laughed and turned to Tea.

"He's totally caught up in your web. You're good." Then he turned to Corey. "If I was you, I'd be smart and leave her now. Or she'll use you and then discard you. Believe me, I know. I've been there and have experienced that."

"Just stop it." Tea screamed and ran out of the café. Corey shot one last look of hatred towards Joey, and then ran after Tea. She ran towards the dance studio and tried to hide in the locker room, but he was fast. He held the door, so she couldn't close it.

"Tea." He said. "Please, stop running. I just want to talk."

"No." Tea screamed though tears. "Don't come near me. I'll only hurt you. Didn't you hear him?"

"I heard him." Corey said. "And I don't care what he said. I don't believe him. He was lying."

"How can you be so sure? You know nothing about me." She whispered.

"I know enough to know that you are a very sweet girl." Corey said in a gentle voice. "You are kind, loving, and caring." Her pressure on the door lessened and he opened it. "You are beautiful, yet very delicate and fragile." He stepped closer to her until he was caressing he cheek. "You have been hurt, and you are scared on the inside. You are afraid. I don't know what you are afraid of, but I know it is something big to have such an impact on you. And that something has caused you to form a shell around you and push people away. But I don't want to leave you Tea." He leaned closer until his nose was touching her. "I want to help you. I want to break the shell around you, and make you feel secure. I want to make you feel alive, make you feel happy. I want to make you feel love." Very slowly, never breaking his gaze from her, he pressed his lips against her. This time, she didn't run away. Instead, she pressed forward and surrendered herself to his sweet caresses. Corey's hand snaked to her back, pressing her body closer to his. His tongue snaked into her mouth to please her. She moaned and buried her hands in his hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers.

Tea moaned and groaned as Corey hands worshipped her skin. His touch was feathery light, yet it caused a fire to erupt wherever he touched. This was not what she was used to. She was used to rough touches that bruised her skin. But this was unbelievable. She felt him snake her shirt off her shoulders and slide it off her, but instead of latching on to the skin like a rabid animal, he placed small kisses all over. Instead of biting roughly and pulling on the skin, he licked and kissed it. His hands were gentle and calm, much like the rest of him, and not insistent and rough. And the feeling that was rising in her stomach was different as well. It wasn't like a burning fireball of lust, wanting to erupt and engulf her. It was a soothing warmth that was spreading all over her body, from the roots of her hair to her toes. She closed her eyes and let this foreign feeling overcome her. This was what she wanted. This was what she had always wanted, and she would have it. There was no one to stop her.

* * *

(Somewhere far away)

Seto entered the meting room and slammed his briefcase on the table.

"All right gentlemen. Let's get down to business. I only have two days to waste with you, so you better impress me within that time limit. I can't spare and won't spare you an extra second. I have a performance to attend."

...

* * *

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

And don't forget, REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own YUGIOH."

"Talk."

'Thoughts'

_Flashback._

* * *

**Before I begin the story, I want to talk to you guys who are reading this chapter. Please, read my note at the end. I don't want to post it now cause it will ruin the chapter. So, when you are done reading this, bother to read the tiny note at the end as well. OK then. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

...

Tea shifted nervously on her feet, watching the huge crowd gathered in the hall. Today was the day of the performance. She had spent hours and hours preparing for this moment, but now that it had arrived, she felt unprepared. Maybe this anxiety was natural and common. After all, this _was _her first big performance.

She watched as the other participants chatted excitedly amongst each other. Her eyes scanned the area to find familiar silver gray eyes and was relieved to see him absent. She didn't think she was ready to face him yet, not after what happened two days ago.

"Looking fro me?" His playful voice reached her ears, causing her to jump back in fear.

"Sorry." He said appearing guilty. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's... fine." She said looking uncomfortable.

"Tea." Corey said in a serious voice. "I... I wanted to apologize for what happened. I… I understand what you were trying to say. And I should never have put you in that position after knowing everything." Tea looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

(Flashback)

_Corey placed a heated kiss on her collarbone, sucking rather harshly on the flesh. She let out a breathy moan and clutched his arms tighter. His hands slid down her sides to the hem of her undershirt. Lost in the daze of lust and desire, she didn't notice when he lifted the fabric to reveal he creamy skin. It was when a gust of cold wind hit her skin that she realized she was completely bare under his probing gaze. Instinctively, her arms lifted to cover herself, but his hands held her wrists._

_"Don't." He said in a breathy whisper. "You are beautiful, and I want to see more of you." An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach as he continued undressing her. When he reached for her underwear, her legs clenched together, preventing him from taking them off. He let out an annoyed grunt and gripped her thighs, spreading her legs apart somwhat harshly._

_"Relax." He whispered in a heated tone. But it proved to have no effect on her. The feeling of extreme discomfort remained lingering in her mind._

_But why?_

_She watched, as his eyes grew wide at her nearly naked form and suddenly her discomfort increased tenfold. Then it hit her. She didn't **want** him to see her naked. But why? She had willingly given herself up to Corey because she had wanted this. But somehow it didn't feel right. Only one man had ever seen her completely naked, and that was Seto. And now that Corey was about to as well, she realized she didn't want him to._

_When she had been young and innocent, she had promised to give herself to a man that she loved. And now she was with someone she barely knew. She couldn't do this. _

_But then why didn't she feel discomfort when she was with Seto? She wasn't sure what she felt for Seto was only lust or something entirely different but it couldn't be love. Yet, she willingly lay with him. But with Seto, she didn't have a choice. She had resigned herself to that fate and now was powerless to resist him, mentally and physically. But with Corey, she had the option to stop. She had the power to refuse and walk away unharmed. _

_But why should she? Why should she refuse a man who was willing to show her care and love? _

_'Because it isn't right.' Her mind supplied. 'There is no explanation to justify this.'_

_But she had a legitimate reason, did she not? Seto fulfilled her sexual needs and used her to fulfill his, but there was no emotional connection between them. In fact, they rarely ever talked or just sat together, enjoying each other's company. Seto had never offered her any comfort; and had only demanded that she do what he wished. That's why she had turned to Corey, because he promised her so much more than a physical relationship. He promised her comfort, affection, friendship, and love. Had Seto offered her any of those?_

_No._

_But then again, had **she** offered him any of those? Hadn't she always tried to avoid him, tried to escape him whenever he was home? Hadn't she never bothered to speak to him, to talk to him, to ask him of his troubles at work? Hadn't she never bothered to get to know him, to inquire of his sudden personality change, of his sudden hatred towards his brother?_

_No._

_Then that gave Seto a right to turn to another woman to seek the same comfort she sought from Corey. But had he ever exercised that right? Had he ever even glanced at another woman? No. He had been completely loyal to her and her only. Even thought there were scores of women, just waiting to lie at his feet, she was positive he had never even given them a single glance. Even though he was capable of, even though he had the right to by her logic, he had never._

_Could it be because he possibly cared for her?_

_There had been times when he had been gentle to her, almost as if he, dare she say, loved her? He **had** allowed her to be a part of this performance, and had placed his total faith in her. He had allowed her small taste of freedom. And how had she responded? _

_By betraying him in every possible way? _

_By whoring herself to a man she barely even knew?_

_She could feel Corey's lips on her collarbone again, kissing and nipping, but she couldn't feel the soft caresses or the affection he was placing. She could see his lips moving to form words, but she couldn't hear anything. All she could feel was disgust… disgust at her actions, at her feelings, at her decision to be here, at the pleasure Corey was giving her, at herself._

_'This is wrong.' Thoughts arose in her mind. 'I can't do this to Seto. I'll be a worse person then him.'_

_"Stop." She whispered to him, but trapped in a haze of ultimate lust, he ignored her. His hands began sliding her underwear, and she clasped her thighs together to stop him._

_"Tea." He whispered to her, trying to get her to cooperate, but she shook her head._

_"Please stop." She begged, surprising him._

_"Don't worry." He said, caressing her cheek. "It won't hurt. I'll be very gentle." He moved in to kiss her, but she turned her head away._

_"No." She maintained. "I don't want this." She lightly pushed the confused and frustrated boy off her and gathered her clothes. Corey made no move whatsoever while she put her clothes back on. When she was dressed, she glanced at Corey from the corner of her eyes. He still sat there, eyes fixed on the floor._

_"I'm…. I'm sorry." She whispered to him and began walking away._

_"Tea… why?" Corey asked her, eyes still on the floor._

_"Corey… I…I.." She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't._

_"Is it because you have a boyfriend?" He turned to look at her, and she gasped feeling his piercing gaze off the floor and on her._

_"You… you knew?" She said with her mouth open. How did he know? She didn't remember telling him. His gaze did not falter as he spoke._

_"Yes. I found out. Even though you tried to cover them, I still managed to see the love bites on your skin." He admitted._

_"And you still…" His shoulders slumped ever so slightly._

_"Yes." He replied after a pregnant pause, causing her eyes to widen in surprise._

_"But... Why?"_

_"Because I know you don't love him. He said, silver eyes boring into azure ones._

_"What?" Her breath hitched. Was it true?_

_"He hurts you Tea." Corey continued speaking, shocking her even further. "I saw the bruises on your body. And don't say they were from some fall off the bed or down the stairs." He said, dismissing her already used excuses._

_"Corey, you… you don't understand." She said, lowering her gaze to the floor._

_"You're right." He admitted. "I don't understand why you'd still want to be with a sadistic bastard who abuses you." Her eyes sadened as images flashed before her eyes. Corey noticed her shaken state and walked towards her._

_"I know he hurts you Tea. He doesn't care about you … but I do." Her eyes lifted to meet his. "I'd never hurt you Tea. I'd always adore you, and care for you." He spread his arms open for her. "Come to me Tea, and I promise no one would ever hurt you… not him, not anyone else. I'll make sure of it, I promise." _

_Tea remained rooted to the spot on the floor, unsure of what to do. Corey promised to protect her from Seto. But could he really? Sure he knew she had a boyfriend, but she was sure he didn't know it was the all-powerful Seto Kaiba. Corey was nothing compared to Seto. If she went to him, she would not only be bringing him false hope, but immense pain and much, much more. She knew Seto was sadistic and he would not suffice with just physical damage. He would make sure Corey's life was over. And she couldn't do that to Corey._

_She had made up her mind. She turned her back to Corey, a single tear sliding down her face._

_"I'm sorry."_

(End flashback)

"It's fine." She said again.

"I don't want things to be like this between us, especially right now. We have to comfortable with each other to perform properly. I know it will be hard for you after…. after that …incident. But I want to try. Can we please call it truce for the performance? What do you say?"

"I… I'd like that." She finally said. A smile broke on his features and he held his hand forward for her.

"Ok then." A grin appeared on her face as well and she shook his hand.

"With that done, let's go out there and blow everyone's mind with our performance."

* * *

Seto sat in the back row, a satisfied smirk on his face. He had made it. He had made it to Domino for her performance, and he couldn't wait to see the reaction on her face. The curtains lifted and she appeared on the stage. Immediately, his eyes were glued to her form, drinking in the sight. He had missed her greatly. Tights suited her. She looked extremely attractive and her movements were breathtaking. Seto realized he wasn't the only one entranced by her beauty and grace. Almost everyone on the hall was watching her with awe. A smirked appeared on his lips as he imagined what was going through their minds. They wanted her… but she belonged to him.

She. Was. His.

Slowly, more characters appeared on the stage. The story was simple enough. A girl who dreamed big, but didn't have the resources to make those dreams a reality. Her family, that consisted of a brother and two sisters, who weren't very supportive, and got out of their way to make her life miserable. Up until that part, Seto enjoyed the performance. But then, the story took a turn. A handsome man appeared in the picture, promising to open windows of opportunities for the poor girl. And as the performance and the story progressed, Seto's mood changed from delight, to displeasure, to anger.

He watched as another romance scene played before his narrowed eyes. Every glance, every smile, every sensual touch, sent his mind reeling in utmost anger and hatred. How dare that man touch her? He had no right. Only he, Seto Kaiba, claimed the right to touch her, and no one else. That man had no right. No right at all. He wanted to gouge the yes out that dared to look at her. He wanted to rip the man's hands off her that dared to touch her, and break his wrists. But more than that, he wanted to confront Tea. She hadn't mentioned anything about a romance in the performance. Had she forgotten… or left it out on purpose?

'Damn her.' He cursed in his mind. 'I trust her, and she goes and does this.'

His hands clenched into fists as they reached the end of performance. It was time he confronted her.

* * *

Tears came in her eyes as she watched the crowd erupt in cheers and congratulations. They had loved the performance. Sure the story had been clichéd, but their performance had made it unique and better. Corey stood beside her and grasped her hand. He placed a kiss on the back of it and the crown cheered again. She giggled and moved closer to him. They bowed again. The curtains shook, indicating that they should head back stage. She took one last gaze at the crowd, trying to memorize the impressed faces of people, and immortalize this immense feeling of extreme pride and joy. But suddenly, her eyes caught piercing blue, staring at her form the far end of the hall. Immediately, her blood froze.

'Seto.' Her mind deduced. But that couldn't be. He was still supposed to be out of town. He couldn't be here. It was impossible. She quickly turned on her heel and walked backstage, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Tea." Corey called out to her, noticing her pale face. "Is something the matter?"

"N… no." She stuttered, her voice shaking. "Nothing. I… I should… go." She grabbed her bag, quickly changed, and ran out the door before anyone could stop her.

What was she doing? She didn't know. All she wanted to do was get away from those eyes. If it really was Seto, she would rather not confront him there.

'But it's not him.' She assured herself. 'I'm panicking for no reason.' Running blindly, she managed to reach the mansion. Her first and only thought was to get to their room and hide her outfit. Maybe she would tell Seto that she didn't participate in the performance after all. She ran towards their bedroom and opened the door, but froze on the spot. Inside, Seto sat in a comfy chair, facing her.

"S… Seto?" She whispered as fear gripped her senses.

"Hello." Seto said in a very calm voice.

"You… you're back… early." She said, hiding the bag with her clothes behind her.

"Yes." He said. "I decided to finish the meeting early so I could catch your performance." His eyes narrowed. "And I must say, I wasn't particularly _expecting_ what I saw."

"Seto… I… I…" she desperately tried to come up with an excuse that would satisfy him, but fear clouded her mind. It made it impossible for her to think rationally, or think at all for that matter. Seto stood up.

"You never mentioned anything about having a male partner." He advanced towards her and she took a step back.

"I… I… didn't… I …" His accusing eyes left no room for anything to be said. He had already thought of a reason for her actions and nothing she said would change his mind. The only thing she could do was run form him and try to save herself. But she neither had the guts nor the strength to ever blink. She remained rooted to the floor as he reached behind her to lock the door. Then he grabbed her arm and tugged her farther into the room. The bag fell from her hand somewhere on the floor.

"You _lied_ to me." He said in a venomous voice. "You _knew_ about that bastard, but you _hid_ it from me." His grip on her arm tightened with every word, every syllable he said, and her pain increased.

"Seto… I-." She tried to speak but was cut off by a harsh slap to her face. A scream erupted from her throat as her body flung from the impact of his strength, but his arm held her body from moving too far.

"Bitch." He yelled in her face. "I let you out alone for three days and you whore yourself to a fucking bastard that you don't even know. You fucking slut." He threw her towards the dresser, causing her body to collide with it with a sick thud.

"Seto… please… list-." She tried to speak again, but he was on her, slapping her uncontrollably.

"You slut. You fucking whore." Her screams roared louder and louder with every blow from him, until she thought her lungs would explode.

"Stop." She screamed, flaying her arms in front of her to block his blows, but Seto was like a rabid animal. He ignored her agonized screams, her cries of pain, and continued slapping her mercilessly, only stopping when his hand stung with pain. But his anger hadn't subsided yet. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. Pain shot through the roots of her hair and she let out another piercing scream. Seto flung her across the room by using her hair and watched with sadistic satisfaction as her body bumped into the nightstand and crumbled on the carpet.

Pain.

It was all she could feel. Every pore of her skin was alit with pain and she was burning. Her throat was sore from ill attempts of crying out for help. All she could do was hope that somewhere in that cold heart of his, Seto felt an ounce of sympathy for her, enough to let her live. But she wasn't going to get her wish. Before she had enough time to take a breath, Seto was on her again, hand around her neck, pulling to her feet. Again, she let out a chocked scream and desperately clawed at his arm to get him to loosen his grip, but to no avail. Seto pulled her towards him to face him.

"How long have you been fucking him?" He demanded.

"I… didn't." She managed to say.

"LIES." He screamed in utter rage and delivered a punch to her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain and she felt air being sucked out of her lungs. "You think I'm going to believe that shit." He spat in her face as he punched her again. This time, a scream managed to leave her lips, much to her surprise.

"Pl… ease…. Bel… eve me." She chocked out, clutching her stomach.

"I saw it with my _own_ eyes." He yelled in her face, pulling her hair harshly. "I _saw_ you crawling up his leg." He said while delivering another punch to her stomach. "I _saw_ you exchange spit. I saw it _all_." His fist swung with every line he spoke and she screamed and screamed. Blood flew out of her mouth, but in his rage, he failed to see it. Voilent coughs shook her body and he threw her on the floor, but he wasn't done yet. He stood over her unmoving body and kicked her ribs.

"Wasn't I good enough for you, you whore?" No response came from her, not even a sniff.

"You're a no good bitch. That's what you are." He said. "And to think I actually worked my ass off to get here on time for your performance." No scream came from her and it frustrated him. He wanted to hear her scream. He wanted to know she was in pain. He wanted her to feel it like he had felt the pain of her betrayal. "Fuck." He yelled, pouring all his anger into the kick, causing her body to fling accross the room like a rag doll. He then turned away from her, his chest heaving from effort.

"I'm done with all this." He said, his voice hoarse form all the screaming. "You will not leave this house _ever_ again. I'll make sure of that. You'll beg for a ray of sunlight, for fresh air, but you'll never get it, you hear me?" He turned towards her and glared at her, daring her to defy, but no response came from her.

"Answer me." He demanded, advancing towards her heap of a body. "Are you still disobeying me?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him, but was surprised to see her head roll to the side.

"Tea?" He said in an icy tone, shaking her body to get a response from her, but none came. Anger was replaced by panic. Why wasn't she answering him? He doubted she wanted to defy him now, after all the abuse he had delivered to her. It must be something else.

"Tea?" He called out again. His hand reached for her chin to hold her head up when he felt a think slimy liquid touch his fingers. He removed his hand to see his fingers stained red.

_Blood_.

It was blood. It was _her_ blood. Immediately, he lifted her face and cringed at what he saw. Blood stained her chin and neck, some of it staining her shirt. Her lips were busted open, thus the source of her blood. Her tongue was also stained red, indicating that she must have coughed out some as well. Her cheeks were swollen and purple with bruises, numerous scratches also adorning them. Her forehead had a nasty looking purple bruise on two places; one bruise was open and bleeding. Her neck also had bruises, definitely from his grip. But what scared Seto the most was that there were no signs of breathing coming from her. Her chest was not moving, not even a centimeter. With quivering hands, Seto placed his finger below her nose, hoping to feel a gust of warm. But none came.

"Please. No." He whispered, voice laced with fear. "Don't… Tea…" He begged, shaking her head slightly, but it resulted in more blood oozing out of her mouth.

"No." he whispered again. "Please Tea…. Don't… don't leave me."

...

* * *

Hey guys. As you probably read, there was a lot of swearing and abuse in this chapter, and I don't know if I can use such words and scenarios under "T" rating. Do I have to change my story's rating to "M" or can I leave it at "T"? Please let me know.

And also, REVIEW.

Please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

...

"Please don't leave me." He begged again, hand slapping her face lightly to get a response from her, but no use. She was as limp as a rag doll.

"Wake up." He urged her but again, he received no response from her.

He could feel his heart beating against his chest like a jackhammer, but her heart was silent.

He could feel his body shaking with fear, but she was unmoving.

"No. This can't happen." He said, picking her up in his arms. "You can't go. I... I won't let you." He placed her on his bed and with shaking hands, reached for the phone. Dialing a number he hadn't dialed for 15 years, he spoke.

"H… hello. Dr. Wanton…. Can… can you come? An emergency." In his current state, he was unable to form complete sentences. He hung up soon after and sat beside Tea again. His hand reached for her face and removed the blood soaked bangs from her bloody forehead. It only ended in splattering stains all over her face. Disgusted, nauseated, and afraid at the same time, he grabbed a Kleenex and made an attempt to clean her face. But the more blood he wiped, the more came out from her weeping wounds.

"Dammit." He yelled in frustration and threw the now red Kleenex on the carpet not caring if it left a stain. He placed a finger under her nose again, hoping to feel a gust of wind, but was disappointed again. His hope was extinguishing with every passing second.

"Please Tea." He begged, placing his forehead on the pillow besides her. "Don't leave me." His voice began to crack and a sob threatened to escape his throat, but his pride kept it inside.

"I… I don't… I don't want to be alone again." A lone tear managed to leave his already moist eyes. "Please, I'm… I'm begging you."

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto's head whipped in the direction the voice had come from and was relieved to see a familiar face. Getting up, he went to the door where a man in his mid fifties stood.

"Dr. Wanton. Please… look at her. She… she won't wake up." The doctor seemed bewildered, and remained rooted to the spot staring at Seto. He had never seen Seto Kaiba act like _this_ before, so afraid, so insecure. But his mute demeanor was enough to snap Seto out of his unusual state. Overcome by rage at the doctor's lack of response, Seto grabbed the elder man by his collar and threw him towards the bed.

"Don't just stand there, tend to her." He yelled in anger. The doctor, having gotten his senses back, shot a pitiful look towards Seto and turned his attention to the figure on the bed. As soon as he had done that, a horrified gasp left his lips.

"My god." He said in shock. "What… what _happened_ to her?" He asked, his hands reaching for her nose to feel breath.

"Don't fucking waste time. Make her wake up." Seto growled from behind him.

"This… this is… oh God." The doctor was panicking much like Seto had upon discovering her condition. His hands roamed her body, pressing here and there. "How did she get in such a condition?" Dr. Wanton said, stopping his ministrations and turning towards Seto with accusing eyes.

"That is none of your business." Seto answered. "Just… just help her."

"I can't." Dr. Wanton's words caused his blood to freeze.

"What… what do you mean?" Seto's expression was of a deer caught in headlights. "Why?" Dr. Wanton sighed.

"She… she is in a very bad condition. I can't detect any vital signs. I don't think she's even al-."

"No." Seto cut him off suddenly. "She's alive. She's not dead." An uncanny glint appeared in his eyes as he stared at Tea. "She's alive. She can't be dead. She's alive." He moved towards her and placed his finger under her nose. "She'll be fine. Just do your job."

"I-." Dr. Wanton began, but Seto was quick in cutting him off. Again.

"I don't care what you have to do. You'll help her." He took a menacing step towards Dr. Wanton. "You're getting paid handsomely for your service, so make yourself useful." Sighing at the disturbingly familiar words, the doctor turned his attention back to Tea and took emergency medical equipment out of his small case. He tried to revive her vital, signs, but no use.

"Mr. Kaiba, the equipment I have with me is obsolete in comparison to her condition. I can't do much. I'll have to take her to the hospital."

"No." Seto said, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "She'll stay _here_. And you'll _do_ your job."

"I… I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee anything." The doctor said in defeat, knowing there was nothing he could do once a Kaiba had made up his mind. He restarted his efforts to get a response from the unconscious girl. Beside him, Seto prayed over and over in his mind. His hand was shaking under her nose, anxious to feel a flicker of breath, a gust of wind. But nothing came. The doctor took out various contraptions from his case and attached to her body to feel her heartbeat, but nothing. Seto was beginning to panic. His body had moved from shaking to trembling as he struggled to keep his cool.

'She is alive. She is fine.' He kept repeating over and over in his head, giving himself false hope.

'She is going to be fine. She-' Warm breath hit his finger.

"She's alive." Seto exclaimed in relief and joy. Surprised, the doctor checked and confirmed Seto's discovery. She was alive… but barely. Satisfied, Seto moved away from the bed, letting the doctor do as he saw fit. His body had stopped shaking, and he seemed a lot like the normal Kaiba, calm and stoic. After his withdrawal, Dr. Wanton immediately set to work, securing her life as best as he could. Seto stood behind him, watching like a hawk. After a full hour, the doctor stood straight and turned to Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba. I need to speak to you about her."

"Hurry up." Seto said, eyes still focused on Tea. The doctor didn't fail to notice this.

"Mr. Kaiba, I have tried my best to help her, but I could do only so much with what I had with me." Seto sneered, obviously, not wanting to hear any of this. "In my 25 years of practice, I have never seen anyone is such a bad condition, not even after a horrible accident. Her state is even worst than your condition after a lesson form your father."

"Gozoburo was _not_ my father." Seto spat venomously. The doctor only sighed.

"You still haven't told me what happened to her." Seto's response was a glare, but Dr. Wanton had his answer already. "Mr. Kaiba, she is alive, but barely. I have seen cases like this before, not as bad as this, but close enough. And what makes this one different than the others is not the amount of injuries, but the response of the patient." Seto still had no interest in what the old man was saying. To him, Dr. Wanton was wasting time he could be spending with Tea.

"Just get to the damn point."

"Other patients fight for their lives. They struggle to be awake. But in this case, I've noticed a complete submission to the darkness." At this, Seto's eyes widened. What was this old man trying to say? Noticing the surprised and curious look on Seto's face, the doctor continued.

"She had given up." Seto's eyes widened in shock. That wasn't true. His Tea was a fighter. She loved life, and she loved him. She'd never deliberately want to leave him. Never.

"You lie." He said in an accusing tone. The doctor shook his head.

"No. I'm telling the truth. Her mind didn't make a _single_ attempt to grasp consciousness. It is as if she _didn't_ want to stay alive." He locked his eyes with Seto's cold one and said. "Mr. Kaiba, she _wanted_ to die."

"No." Seto said, the same glint appearing in his eyes again. "Not Tea. Not her. She didn't want to die. She won't die. She won't." The expression on his face was of an obsessive man, a mental patient. Dr. Wanton didn't forget to make a note of it.

"Do you have any clues as to what could cause her to be so submissive?" Seto's eyes hardened immediately.

"As I have said before, it is _none_ of your business. And I think your work is _done_ here. You need to leave." The elder man didn't say another word and began gathering his stuff.

"Mr. Kaiba, I haven't been in this mansion in 15 years. But I still remember every one of my visits I made years ago. I remember them. They are memories that haunt me." Dr. Wanton said, his back to the irritated Kaiba. "I still remember the day Gozoburo Kaiba hired me." Seto's hands curled into fists at the mention of his stepfather's name.

"I remember my very first day in this mansion. The beauty, the class of it awed me. But when I was led into a small room, I was shocked by the horror, by the ugliness of the situation. A little boy was lying on the bed, bathed in his own blood. His face was swollen, and there were gashes all over his body. His vital signs were present, but very faint. Do you remember that Mr. Kaiba?" Seto chose not to respond. He remembered it well. It was a daily occurrence for him during his childhood.

"I remember it very well." The doctor continued. "I remember trying my damn best to secure the life of that little boy, while another one cried beside me, begging me to help his big brother, begging me to save him. I remember the injured boy struggling for life, struggling to stay awake, struggling to overcome the pain. I remember it because it is etched in my memory. I can hear the moans of pain of the boy; I can hear his silent cries. And I can still hear the sobs of the little boy. I still hear his prayers to save his big brother."

"What the hell are you getting at?" Seto yelled, not appreciating the nature of their conversation at all. The truth was that he _remembered_ it all as well, but he had pushed all of it back to the dark corners of his mind. And this _bright_ conversation was bringing back emotions he thought he had lost completely. The doctor sighed at his tone.

"I was a young man, fairly new at my profession. Success and money were my top priorities. My ambition overcame my conscience and I remained silent of what I witnessed on a regular basis. I didn't want to make an enemy in Gozoburo Kaiba. But over time, my morals broke me down. My conscience demanded that I help the poor boy. So I offered him my assistance. I offered him my help. Every time I treated the young boy for his injuries, I asked him _why_ he took the abuse? _Why_ didn't he just tell someone? _Why_ did he suffer so much?" The doctor paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "And do you know _what_ the boy answered Mr. Kaiba? Do you remember?" Behind him, Seto gritted his teeth, struggling to keep his control as unwanted memories assaulted his mind.

(Flashback)

"I can help you." A young Dr. Wanton said, wrapping bandage around Seto. The boy winced in pain as the doctor tied a knot to keep the bandage intact. Immediately, a much younger boy with black hair began crying. Seto reached out to him, stroking his hair in a fatherly manner.

"You don't deserve this." Dr. Wanton said, watching the display of affection. "This is inhumane. Even animals aren't given this kind of abuse."

"Thanks for the offer Dr. Wanton," Seto said, still comforting his little brother, "but I'd rather not do anything at this point."

"Why not?" Seto's eyes grew misty, as a far away look housed in them.

"I don't want to do anything at this time. There is much that still needs to be done. I made the choice to be adopted by Gozoburo because I wanted to give Mokuba the best life has to offer. And I won't give up until I have fulfilled my decision. It was my choice and I will suffer the consequences." A determined look appeared in his eyes. "I will see through it. I love my little brother and I'd do anything I can to secure a future for him. _Anything_." To Dr. Wanton's surprise, his voice remained exceptionally calm and collected. The young doctor stared at the young boy in front of him with admiration and respect.

"I hope you succeed."

(End flashback)

"I saw something in that boy that gave me hope and assurance that everything will be fine. I saw strength to withstand the deadliest of storms. I saw courage to face the worst of demons. But most importantly, I saw a kind heart that would never be over shadowed by the darkness of hate and anger because it glowed with love; love for a young brother, love for a better life, love for a brighter future." He turned so now he could see Seto in the eye as he spoke.

"I believed that nothing would taint your heart; nothing would blacken your soul. I believed that all of Gozoburo's attempts to turn you into his son were futile." A pause during which Seto breathed harshly while the doctor struggled to keep his voice calm. "But I was mistaken. I underestimated Gozoburo and overestimated you. I see the results of my mistake now and it pains me to see that you are exactly what Gozoburo had wanted you to become."

"Shut up." Seto screamed, advancing towards the older male. "Just shut up. You don't know what you are talking about. Shut up."

"I won't shut up." Dr. Wanton raised his voice for the first time, standing up to face the monstrous wrath of Seto Kaiba. "I followed that path for the past 15 years and made the worst mistake of my life. But I won't make the same mistake again. I won't let you destroy that girl's life."

"You don't know her. You don't know anything about her."

"I know she is an innocent girl who is a victim of your anger, of your disturbing past, of your lonely present, and of your possibly bleak future." The doctor said, unfazed by Seto's anger. "I know you were the one who brought her to such a miserable state. I know it was _you_ who did that to her. _You_ are the one who caused her to give up on life and embrace death. You really _are_ Gozoburo Kaiba's son, Seto _Kaiba_."

"No." Seto said in a somewhat horrified tone, more to himself than to the doctor. "That's not true. It can't be true. I am not like him. I'm nothing like Gozoburo."

"Just look at yourself." The doctor yelled in frustration. "Look at the poor girl who lies half-dead in bed because of your abuse and then look at yourself in the mirror. Look and tell me what you see. Don't you see a monster that nearly killed an innocent girl? Don't you see a heartless bastard who hurts without any regrets? Someone who has pushed everyone away from him to be alone? Someone who only cares for himself? Someone who is feared and despised? Someone who is so powerful that he has forgotten that he too is a human? Tell me?" Seto had no answer to these questions. He had no response.

"Gozoburo turned you into a monster while I watched at the sidelines. I watched and did nothing. But I won't stand silent any more. I won't let another Gozoburo or Seto be born. I won't."

"You can't take her away from me." Seto said, standing protectively in front of the bed where she lay. "I won't let you." The doctor stared at Seto long and hard. He watched the faint glint of something dangerous linger in his cold eyes. But he wasn't quite sure what it was. Grabbing his case, he began walking down the stairs, leaving a shaking Kaiba behind.

"I will come again tomorrow to check on her." He said in a strict tone. "And if I see another scratch on her body, I'll report it to the authorities."

Seto watched the old man leave, his eyes focused on his frail frame. As soon as he was out of sight and the door shut, he turned and ran towards Tea. A wave of relied flooded him with just one look at her. She was still there, lying in his bed, still with him. She was covered in bandages, with an IV tube connected to her arm. He moved towards her to touch her, to hold her but stopped short.

_'I know she is an innocent girl who is a victim of your anger.' _Dr. Wanton's words echoed in his head and he immediately took a step back.

_'I know you were the one who brought her to such a miserable state. I know it was you who did that to her_.' But he had a valid reason. Didn't he?

_'Look at the poor girl who lies half-dead in bed because of your abuse and then look at yourself in the mirror. Look and tell me what you see_.' He didn't know what compelled him to follow the doctor's words, but before he knew it, his feet were carrying him to the dressing table mirror. He stood before it, staring at himself. Beside him, he would see the image of Tea, lying still, yet struggling to stay alive.

_'You are the one who caused her to give up on life and embrace death. You really are Gozoburo Kaiba's son, Seto Kaiba_.'

"No." He said, staring at his reflection. "It's not true. I'm nothing like him. I'm nothing like that monster." His eyes darted back to Tea's figure and for a second, he felt like he was staring at a younger version of himself lying in the same state. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

He saw his reflection change from his to a familiar one and he found himself staring at the face of his fear, his demon, and his enemy. Desperately, he tried to wipe that reflection off the mirror, but his attempts were futile. That image remained, laughing at his misery, mocking his very existence.

"No. I'm not him." He said again and rubbed his palms on the mirror, trying to erase the image, but the same face stared at him.

There was no denying it.

It was crystal clear.

He used to be the one on the receiving of such inhuman abuse, but now he was the one delivering it.

He was the one who was doing _exactly_ what Gozoburo did to him years ago.

He was following in Gozoburo's footsteps.

He was becoming someone he hated, someone he swore to never be like.

He was becoming his stepfather.

He was becoming Gozoburo Kaiba.

…

…

He _had_ become Gozoburo Kaiba.

...

* * *

Hey guys. I'm not gonna bother you guys with a note this time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

"Disclaimer: "I do not own Yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams/ Flashbacks_

* * *

...

"Please Tea, come back to me." A voice whispered.

"I miss you. I miss you so much." The voice repeated. Who did it belong to?

"I… I need you here, with me." Who was saying that?

"Please, wake up. Please." The voice faded away, but the urge to discover the source of it strengthened.

Her eyes snapped open and were immediately assaulted by brightness. Her eyelids shut on their own accord. Hesitantly, the lashes fluttered and her bright orbs were revealed again.

Where was she? What was this place?

"Tea, you're awake?" The voice spoke again, in a louder tone this time. Curiosity got the best of her and her eyes moved in the direction the voice came from.

An unfamiliar face greeted her.

"Tea, I'm so glad." He moved closer to her and buried his face in her hair. "I'm so glad you are awake."

What was he saying? Who was he? Did she know him?

It didn't take Seto long to notice that he was receiving no reaction from her. Maybe she was angry with him. He pulled back to stare at her face and was quite surprised to see an expressionless look. Her eyes that had always glowed with life were now devoid of any emotion. It was as if they were… dead.

"Tea." He spoke her name in a soft voice, hoping to see any reaction. But there was none. All he received was a blank stare.

His heart raced. Why was she doing this? He knew she must be angry, but couldn't she yell at him, or turn her head away? Refusing to recognize him was the worst thing she could do to him. Didn't she know that?

"Tea, stop looking at me like that." He threatened, hoping that maybe he could count on her fear to stop this torture. But no use. Her eyes remained unchanged.

"Tea, please stop." He nearly begged. "Don't act like you don't recognize me." There was no response from her. His heart thumped violently against his chest. What if she really didn't recognize him?

'No. No.' His mind refused to believe that. There was just no way she could forget him. Not _him_. In frustration and fear, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her in a sitting position.

"Tea, whatever game you are playing, _stop_ it. This is not funny." As soon as he let go of her shoulders, her body fell back on the bed like a rag doll. His mind began panicking. Why wasn't she responding?

"Tea, I… I've waited so long for you to open your eyes. Don't do this to me." She had always been kind-hearted. He hoped she would break under his pleading, but not today. With every passing second, his mind was darkening with fear. Something was wrong with her. Immediately, he reached for the phone and dialed for Dr. Wanton.

She watched the man with mild confusion. He acted as if he knew her. But she couldn't remember him. She couldn't remember anything. She had heard his pleads but wasn't sure how to respond. So instead, she watched him. He had pulled her body in a sitting position and she had felt weird sensations in her body, things she had never felt before. Just when she was getting adjusted, he let go of her causing her to fall back. And now she watched him talk to a weird looking black thing. When done, he turned back to her.

"Tea, don't you recognize me?" He said in a whisper. Tea? Was that her? Was that her name?

"Please, say something." He wanted her to say something, but she didn't know how to. So instead, she watched him. Not long after, another unfamiliar face barged into the room. He held a large bag in his hand.

Seto immediately went to Dr. Wanton.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded. The doctor gave him a confused look.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"She is not moving. She is not doing anything. You did something to her. You gave her wrong medicine." Seto accused. The doctor seemed a bit shocked.

"Mr. Kaiba, I know what I gave her, and it can't have the side effects you are describing."

"Then what is wrong with her?" Seto demanded. The doctor squinted his head to take a look at Tea.

"May I?" He said. Seto nodded his head and moved out of his way. Over the past visits, Seto had shown extreme possessiveness over the girl. So the doctor saw it fit to ask before he took any action. Dr. Wanton moved towards the bed and studied Tea's form. She hadn't moved her head in his direction, but her eyeballs had moved to watch him. There was a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Hello." He began in a kind voice. "I'm Dr. Wanton." There was no response from her. She continued to give him a blank stare.

"When did she regain consciousness?" The question was directed at Seto.

"Just recently." He answered. "I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't answer. She doesn't even recognize me." The doctor nodded his head and turned his attention back to Tea.

"Can you hear me?" She didn't respond.

"If you can hear me, say 'yes'." He nodded her head for her. "And if you can't, say 'No'. Ok?" He shook her head at 'NO'.

"She's not a child." Seto snapped from behind them.

"Mr. Kaiba, please let me do my job." The doctor said with a sigh. Seto grunted and didn't reply. The doctor turned back to Tea.

"Now, can you hear my voice?" Very faintly, she nodded her head.

"Can you speak, like me?" He pointed to his mouth. She gave him a confused look.

"Can you move?" He asked, moving his hand. She didn't respond. The doctor sighed and took out a small laptop from his bag. He connected it to some equipment already present in the room that he had previously used to track her progress, and began connecting various wires to her head. Tea made no move at all. When done, the doctor turned his full attention to his monitor. He asked Seto to try and speak with her again while he watched for any reaction. After a few tests, he shut off his laptop and turned to Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid I have bad news."

"Isn't that a surprise? Seto sneered.

"Tea has Psychogenic Amnesia."

"What is that?" Seto inquired. He didn't know what it was specifically but if it was amnesia, it couldn't be good.

"It is a state of amnesia caused by severe psychological damage. It is usually triggered by stressful or traumatic events in the person's life. The memory is stored in the person's long term memory, but the person is unable to access it due to the brain's psychological defense mechanisms." The doctor explained. "But in all my life, I have never seen such a severe case. Tea seems to have forgotten everything." Seto's eyes widened.

"Wh… what?" He stutterd. Everything? How could she forget everything?

"Mr. Kaiba, it is my theroy that Tea has forgotten basic functions. She doesn't remember how to talk or move. The amount of physical and psychological pain endured by her body took over her brain, overcomming all senses. So now to protect her, the brain refuses to remember anything since everything is interconnected with pain and trauma." Seto didn't move. "Pain has taken over her mind. That is all she remembers. So she refuses to remember it at all, so presently, her mind is blank. That is the reason she doesn't recognise you or talk or move. It is because she has forgotten how to perform those functions. She is like a new born child taking a first glimpse at this strange place. The only things she knows are breathing and blinking because they are in voluntary finctions."

"How… how can she recover? How can she be herself again?" Seto asked in a small voice.

"Patience is the key. Her mind is a clean slate and it is your job to fill it with truth." The doctor said wisely. "She needs to learn everything, from walking and talking, to recovering her supressed memories. I think it would be best if she was admitted to the hospital." The doctor said carefully. "This way, I can keep an eye on her and keep tabs on her recovery."

"No." Seto said immedaitely. "She's not going anywhere. She is staying here. I took care of her before and I can do it now too. She'll stay here, with me."The doctor sighed. He had predicted this reaction from Kaiba. His suspicions were coming true.

"It'll be nearly impossible for you to accomplish such a feat with your company." The doctor warned, but Seto was determined to not let Tea out of his sight, not even for a second.

"As you wish." The doctor said and began collecting his stuff. "If you need any help, please let me know. Tea is in a very fragile state. You'll have to be very gentle with her."

"I know. I don't need you to tell me." Seto sneered. Dr. Wanton chose not to comment and exited the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Seto turned to Tea.

"Tea, don't you remember me?" She gave him a blank look. He let out a sigh and sat on the floor beside her. "It's ok." He whispered gently to her while caressing her cheek softly. "I'm here for you. I'll help you. I'll always be with you… always." He didn't receive a reaction from her, something he was getting quite used to.

"Come on. Let me help you get up." He held her shoulders and helped her sit up. Her body was limp in his arms, indicating no signs of movement. He kept a strong hold on her body and got off the floor to sit before her on the bed.

"Your name is Tea Gardner." He told her. "I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm your boyfriend." Her eyes widenened a fraction and he felt relief wash over him. So she had understood him. He pulled her into his embrace.

"I have always been with you and I always will be. I'll never leave you. We'll always be together." His hands ran soothing circles on her back.

Tea listened to his words carefully, even though she didn't understand much. But she did know that her name was Tea and this man was Seto. He was someone who knew her very well, and someone she knew very well. Though she couldn't remember how she knew him, she recognised his touch. It was strangely soothing, yet fearsome at the same time. Part of her mind loved being secured in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. Yet another part of her mind wanted to escape his cage and get away from the wretched sound.

Who was he to her? What had happened between them? She wanted to know, but had no way to ask or find out.

"What is that smell?" He said, sniffing the air. Surely it wasn't him or her. He had maids regularly clean her body. But then what was this smell?

_She is like a new born child taking a first glimpse at this strange place. The only things she knows are breathing and blinking because they are in voluntary finctions._ Dr. Wanton's words rang in his head. Surely she wouldn't have…. With a frown on his face, he shifted her body to the side to discover the source of the smell. The sheets under her body were stenched with urine. She had urinated.

"You need to clean up." He declared with a frown. He got up, careful not to let go of her, and pulled her up with him. Her body slumped against his, displaying no movement or effort. He locked an arm arround her waist and helped her stand. When she had managed to place her feet properly on the ground, he took a step forward, causing her body to move with him. Her feet dragged on the carpet, her arms flaying arround freely. Seto knew her muscles were a bit rusty because of lack of movement during her semi-coma like state, but he knew she was strong. He believed in her and knew she could do it.

"Tea, look at my feet." He instructed her, pointing towards his feet. "Move like I do." He took an other careful step forward, waiting for her to do the same. After much effort and time, her leg wobbled ever so slightly.

"Yes. that's good." Seto encouraged. "Move your leg." He used his free arm to grab her thigh and assist her in moving her leg. Her eyes widened in astonishment as her knee bent and her foot lifted off the ground. The flexing and extending of muscles caused shock waves to course throguh her leg, from the tips of her toes to her hips.

"Good. now try the other leg." He said. Signs of struggle were visible on her face as she moved another wobbly leg, but managed to plant her foot firmly on the floor.

"Excellent." Seto said with pride and joy. He knew she could do it. She was _his_ Tea. She was strong. She was a fighter. She was his Tea. They continued walking towards the attached bathroom, Tea improving with every step, much to Seto surprise and delight. Once inside, Seto seated her on the toilet seat and turned on the water in the tub. When satisfied with the temperature of the water, he turned to Tea and began undressing her. As more and more inches of her skin were revealed to his eyes, instead of feeling posessiveness and lust, Seto felt guilt and shame. For her milky white skin was stained with his sins. It was purple with bruises, bruises he had inflicted on her. Though they were nearly healed, the marks stung his eyes as remenants of his animosity.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, lifting his eyes to meet her confused ones. "I'm so sorry." At that moment, he was glad at her loss of memory.

He finished undressing her and helped her stand again. He led her to the tub and placed her one leg in the tub. She gasped ever so slightly at the contact with water and Seto shot her a surprised look. This was the first sound that had come out of her mouth since her awakening. He waited for her to adjust to the water before helping her sit in the tub. He reached for the soap, but stopped. After some contemplation, he began taking his clothes off. He realised he would get wet bathing her, and he needed a bath himsef as well. This would get two things accomplished in less time. Also, he had been in the shower with Tea countless times and he hoped it would help trigger some kind of a memory relapse for her.

Tea watched him with curious eyes. His actions were causing strange reactions throughout her body. First, his undressing caused her stomach to churn with a feeling she didn't know she enjoyed or despised. His apology made her heartbeat fast but she didn't know why he was apologizing or why his simple words were having such a reaction on her. And now his nude form before her caused that conflicting feeling in her stomach to return. She watched him stand in the tub and lean towards her. Once again, her heart beat wildly against her chest and fear crept in her heart.

Seto watched with pain as her eyes reflected her anxiety and fear. She feared him, and it broke his heart.

But didn't he want that? Hadn't he always wanted her to be afraid of him? If she was afraid, she would never leave him. She'd be too afraid to disobey him. But in his quest to secure her presence in his life, he realised he had lost her. He had lost her completely. He had lost her to his obsession. Sighing, he reached for the tap behind her and switched it to shower. Sprinkles of water covered their bodies immediately. Her eyes widened with surprise. Seto almost chuckled at the expression on her face. She was like a child, experiencing her first time bathing, and it was amusing.

"Do you like it?" He asked in a gentle voice. She remained still for a while, as if not sure whether to answer or not, but nodded her head to signal a yes.

"Good." He said and pulled her against his chest, more into the path of the water. When she was completely soaked, he turned off the shower and reached for the bottle of body wash she always used. He poured some on his hand and began rubbing on her back. It began to lather and the smell of jasmines filled the room. He couldn't help but inhale that lovely scent. It reminded him of the old times so much. But then his eyes fell on the various bruises decorating her back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, carefully tracing each bruise. "I'm sorry for all that I've done." With clear struggle, she pulled her head back to stare at him with confused eyes.

"Please forgive me." He whispered and placed her head against his chest again. "Please."

When finished washing her back, he pushed her back against the wall and focused on her chest. Once again, he couldn't block out the marks. Trying his best to ignore them, he continued bathing her.

Tea leaned back and let her eyes wander over his body. He had luscious brown hair that appeared even sexier when wet.

_Her fingers weaved into his hair, pulling their faces even closer._

'What?' She gasped in shock at the image that had popped into her mind. 'What was that?'

Her eyes fell on his icy blue eyes that were currently focused on cleaning her.

_She gasped in fear as her eyes met his. Anger… hatred… frustration… lust… posessiveness… obsession. Everything was visible in those normally expressionless orbs._

'What… what is happening?' She wondered. Was that really _him_? Were those _his_ eyes? Shrugging, she continued her study of him. Next in line were his lips.

_His lip curled into a devious smirk as he advanced towards her. She wanted to step back, but something caused her to remain rooted to her spot. He approached her and placed his hand behind her neck, pulling her face closer to his. She opened her mouth to speak but his lips came crashing down on hers. His kiss was passionate, hot, insistent, and intense._

'Oh my God.' She breathed heavily. That kiss had been amazing and she felt as if she had shared it just recently. 'Was that… did that really happen?' She questioned herself. He had told her he was her boyfriend. With a racing heart, she continued letting her gaze wander. His neck was long, probably the addition to his 6'ft height.

_She desperately unbuttoned his shirt and leaned forward, kissing and sucking desperately at the skin._

This time, had it been her making the move? Had she been the one to kiss him? Did that mean she felt something for him? If only she remembered. She lowered her eyes in defeat, not realising her eyes now rested on his god-like chest. Images assaulted her mind once again.

_He tossed his shirt somewhere on the floor and pressed his naked chest against hers. She moaned as her breasts pressed flat against his pectorals. He attacked her lips again, pushing his tongue into her sweet caravan. Her tongue joined his immediately, starting a duel he was bound to win in time, and he did soon enough. She gave in too easily, but did manage to flip their positions. Now she rested on top. She withdrew her lips and attacked his neck, enjoying the salty taste of sweat and skin. Her nails raked on his chest, moving lower, teasing his muscles. Her hand rested on the hem of his pants, one finger dipping inside. It resulted in emitting a deep moan from him. She smirked and rolled her tongue over his nipple._

"I'm so sorry." Seto whispered as he washed the soap and lather off her body. "I'm sorry." He whispered again as he kissed the mark on her shoulder. She gasped.

_Her hand opened the belt buckle of his pants and tugged at them urgently. The material slipped lower and she felt her excitement grow. Her finger played with the zipper, only to be withdrawn immediately. He growled at her teasing and flipped her under him. Once again, he joined their lips, dominating her. When satisfied, he pulled his tongue out of her mouth, but didn't withdraw it completely. Instead, it trached a path down her chin, onto her neck, leaving a wet trail. He placed a bite on her neck, earning a deep moan from her. He smirked against her neck and moved lower. She moaned and gasped under his ministrations. She loved the feelings he brought to her, but at the same time, she despised herself to give into her carnal desires so easily. It had become a weakness that he exploited frequently._

"I'm sorry." Seto whispered again as he kissed the swell of her breasts where another mark rested.

_"Aah." She screamed as she felt his tongue lick her nipple. Waves of electrifying pleasure coursed from her breasts to the rest of her body. Seto smirked and engulfed her nipple in his talented mouth, sucking with great force. With every pull, she screamed his name louder and louder. His hand squeezed her other breast, fingers twisting and pulling on the other nipple. The pleasure was of an explosive magnitude and she writhed beneath him._

Her eyes were wide. She was gasping loud. Her rosy lips were parted, short breaths coming out. What was wrong with her, Seto wondered. He pulled back in surprise when her back arched, her chest poking out. His eyes fell on her nipples and he was even more surprised to find them hard. She was aroused. But… how?

_When satisfied with the treatment he had lavished upon her breasts, he decided to move lower. His tongue was still out, leaving a wet trail as he kissed her stomach and reached her shaved core. A mischevious look appeared on his face as he licked her nether lips. She screamed his name as pleasure rocked through her. He smirked with satisfaction at her reaction and parted her lips with his finger._

Her eyes shut tightly. Her hands balled into fists under water as a shudder coursed through her body. Was she remembering a memory?

_"Ooh… aahh… ah.. ah… ah… ah… mmm." Her moans matched the rhythm of his fingers as they moved in and out of her. She could feel the ball of pleasure taking form in the pit of her stomach. She rocked her hips, riding his fingers to reach release. Understanding her needs and willing to comply, Seto took his fingers out and replaced them with the most powerful muscle in a human's body; his tongue._

She screamed, startling Seto completely. He immediately reached for her shoudlers and shook her body.

"Tea, open your eyes." He commanded.

_"I want to see your eyes Tea, open them." With much struggle she managed to open one eyes, but when he swirled his tongue inside her core, she screamed and her eyes shut involuntarily. She expected him to punish her for disobeying him, but apparently, he was in a generous mood. He continued pleasing her, now adding a finger along with his tongue. Her screams became louder, her gasps becoming quicker as she neared the peak, and then it came. Waves upon waves of orgasmic pleasure washed upon her body and she rode them in bliss._

Her breathing became erractic and then suddenly halted. Seto began panicking.

"Tea, wake up." He said, slapping her cheeks lightly. "Wake up damn it." He grabbed the shower head and was about to splash her face with water when she gasped. Her eyes snapped open. Shock was written all over her face.

"Tea, what happened?" He asked, removing wet hair from her face. She didn't answer.

"Are you ok?" He tried again. "Are you in pain?" She slowly shook her head and he embraced her tightly.

"Thank God." He whispred. " I thought… you… but it's ok now. It's fine now." Her mind buzzed at the contact of their bodies. It was familiar. It felt as though she had been in this embrace a thousand times.

"We're almost done. Then I'll take you downstairs to eat." Seto assured her with a kiss on the forehead and continued the bathing process. He washed her hair as gently as he could. After washing the shampoo out, he placed her on the other side of his giant tub. He then proceeded to wash his body while she watched. When finished, he stood up and helped her out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, he dried her wet skin, all the while marvelling at her beauty. The next part was dressing. He dressed himself first since it took less time. Then he turned his attention to her naked figure. There were so many clothes to choose from for her. So what to pick? After shuffling through some of her outfits, he settled on a simple navy blue shirt and a white skirt.

"Tea, watch and learn how I do this ok." He said in a gentle tone. "You have to learn to dress yourself." He slipped on an undrwear, all the while making sure she was paying close attention. Then he slipped on a bra to cover her luscious breasts. The shirt and skirt came on easily and he was glad to see her paying attention with curious eyes.

"Good job." He said with a kiss to the forehead. "Now let's go downstairs and eat." He extended a hand for her to hold, but instead, she stood up herself. Her legs were shaking slightly and her face held a strained look. Seto watched with pride and fascination as she attemtped to walk by herself. But stumbled on her first step. Her body flung towards the floor, but luckily, Seto was there to catch her. She landed in his strong arms.

"I know you don't want any help, but for a few days, you'll have to deal with it. You're not able to walk on your own yet." She didn't answer. He sighed and helped her out of the room towards the stairs. Tea eyed the steps curiously. Seto contemplated on whether he should help her down the stairs or just carry her. In the end, he decided to carry her for the sake of her safety. She gasped loudly when he lifted her in his arms, bridal style. Seto smiled at her expression. A child. That's what she was at this time. But he'd make her a woman. He'd turn her into the woman she was and always had been.

As soon as they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Tea began squirming. She wanted to walk. Seto placed her on the floor as gently and carefully as he could. Once again, she tried to walk on her own by pushing his helping arms away. This time, she managed to take a few steps on wobbly legs before stumbling into Seto's arms again. Before Seto could comment, the doorbell rang. Seto's head snapped towards the door. Who could that be? No one came to visit him. The only people who had entered the mansion during the past few days were his employees and Dr. Wanton. And he wasn't expecting any of them today.

A maid went to get the door but he stopped her. He wanted to see who it was himself. Putting on a cold face, he opened the door to reveal the recent object of his hatred.

"Hello. I'm Corey." Corey held out his hand in a formal greeting. Seto sneered in disgust.

"What do you want?" Corey seemed a bit surprised at Seto's attitude. Obviously, he didn't know Seto very well.

"I want to see Tea." Corey replied. As soon as he had said Tea's name, Seto growled and took a menacing step toward him.

"No." He replied angrily. "You can't see her." Corey frowned.

"Why not?" Seto had to try extremely hard to keep himself from holding that man's throat. How dare he question him?

"Because I said so." Seto replied through gritted teeth.

"I don't care what you have to say." Corey replied in the same way. "I am here to see Tea and I'm not leaving without seeing her."

"Don't you dare come near Tea." Seto threatened. Corey's eyes widened slightly.

"You're the one." He said in shock. "You're the one who abuses her. You're the one who hurts her." His eyes narrowed into slits.

"You bastard. You'll pay for that." Seto never got a chance to brace himself because Corey had launched himself on him. Their bodies leapt in the air before landing inside the house with a thud, Corey on top.

"What the hell?" Seto yelled. "Get off me." But Corey wasn't in the mood to listen to Seto's command. Instead, he delieved a punch to Seto's face. Seto's jaw snapped to the side at the force of it. Rage took over his body. With a feral growl, he jerked his body, causing Corey to fall off him. Now Seto grabbed him by the collar and punched him.

"You dare hit me? You dare hit _me_, _the_ Seto Kaiba?" Corey strugled under his grip, trying to hit and block at the same time. He managed to untangle their bodies, but their limbs continued to find their way onto each other.

Punches… kicks… more punches… curses… threats… a whimper?

Both men momentarily stopped their feud and turned their heads towarsd the direction the sound had come from. There, crouched in the far corner of the couch sat Tea, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were focused on the fighting duo, her body trembling uncontrollably. Immediately, Seto let go of Corey's collar and moved towards Tea. Noticing his advance, Tea voilently kicked her legs on the couch, attempting to move away from him, but the arm of the couch restricted her movement.

"Tea." Seto called out to her as he sat before her. Her whimpers became loud and insistent. Her eyes were wide with fear, and tears were falling like rain. He extended his hand to touch her cheek but she moved her head back. A frown appeared on Seto's face but he quickly masked it and moved closer to her. She looked right and left like a scared animal, looking for a route of escape, but there was none. Seto's arms engulfed her in his embrace. She let out a silent scream and strugled against his hold. She was afraid of him. She wanted to break free of his hold. She wanted to get away from him. She wanted to hide from him. But he wouldn't let go. Behind them, Corey approached.

"Tea, what's wrong?" Tea only whimpered and tried to escape Seto again. This did not go unnoticed by Corey.

"Let her go." Corey demanded. "You are hurting her." Seto shot him a hateful glance.

"Get out of my house." Seto commanded and Corey huffed in defiance.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Tea. You have kept her trapped in this hell hole long enough. I'm going to take her with me." Corey stared sympathetically at Tea who seemed to have stopped struggling.

"You can't take her away from me." Seto proclaimed. "You won't take her away from me." His grip on Tea tightened.

"I won't leave without her."

"She doesn't want to go with you." Seto said, rubbing Tea's back to sooth her. She had stopped struggling, and was sobbing.

"She'll be the judge of that." Corey said.

"If she doesn't want to go with you, you'll leave her alone and never bother her or me again." Seto said. Corey nodded his head confidently. He was sure Tea would choose him. Seto gently pried Tea's body away from his and lifted her face.

"Tea, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He whispered to her. Behind him, Corey snorted in disbelief. Seto ignored him and continued to speak to tea.

"Tea, do you want to go with him?" He pointed towards Corey. On cue, Corey stepped before Tea.

"Tea, I'm here to get you. I know you're in pain. I know he hurts you. But I won't let him do anything to you ever again. Come with me." He extended his hand for her to take, but she shrank away from it in fear.

"Tea, what's wrong?" Corey said in a confused voice. Tea whimpered and buried her face in Seto's chest.

"Tea, look at me. Don't you recognise me? I came for you, to help you." Corey begged. She completely ignored his plead and moved even closer to Seto. Her body was trembling again.

"I think she has given you a clear answer." Seto said, enveloping the crying girl in his arms. "Now leave and never bother us again."

"This can't be right." Corey said in disbelief. "This is not like Tea. This is not like her at all. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Seto growled. "But _your_ presence is causing her pain. You're the one who's hurting her. Leave."

"I… I can't… Tea… she's…" Corey seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Leave." Seto said again. Corey shot one last look at Tea before turning away. Much to Seto's pleasure, his shoulders were slumped. He had been defeated. Seto had defeated him.

* * *

Corey couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Tea had refused to even look at him, let alone talk to him. But why? Did she hate him that much? But her eyes… they hadn't shown hatred. They hadn't shown anything. Her eyes had been filled with fear. She had been afraid. It was his guess that she had seen the two fight and this had a negative effect on her. But why had she been so afraid? Hadn't she ever seen two people fight? Her reaction had been too weird. It was as if she had been afraid for _her_ life.

'That bastard. He must have done something to her.' Corey just knew it. It was highly unusual for Tea to react that way. Something big must have happened. Something that had caused her to be that way. And he was sure that man had been the cause of that. He had to do somerhing to help her. And he had the perfect thing in mind. Having decided, he walked towards the downtown area. Soon, he arrived at his destination.

The Turtle Game Shop.

...

* * *

Holy shit. This is a long chapter. Just to let you guys know, I tried to update as fast as I could. I know it's not fast enough for you people, but I try.

Enjoy the chapter and give me your input on how I am doing so far.

Don't forget to Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

...

"Hey Yug, can you pass me those cards?" Joey said, pointing to a stack of cards in a case. Yugi complied to his friend's request and reached for the cards when the bell above the door "dinged" indicating someone had just entered the shop. His head shot up and quickly putting on a smile, he readied himself to greet the customer.

"Welcome to the Turtle Game Shop, how can I help you?" He said. The person, however, turned his attention to the sitting figure of Joey and turned to speak to him.

"Excuse me." He said hesitantly, getting Joey's attention. "Can I talk to you?" Joey's head snapped up at the voice and his face frowned.

"What do _you_ want?" He sneered. Corey frowned.

"Please, I need your help."

"I'm not helping you. Get the hell out of my face." Joey replied rudely. Yugi stared at the two of them in confusion.

"Joey, who is this guy? Why does he need your help?"

"He's Tea's new _boy toy_." Joey replied with disgust and Yugi seemed surprised.

"Please, I really need your help." Corey begged again. "It's about Tea."

"What exactly do you mean?" Yugi asked, now curious.

"Tea. She's hurt." Yugi's and Joey's eye's widened. "Something happened to her. Something bad. She…" Corey didn't know what to say. Yugi moved forward encouragingly.

"Have a seat and tell us. How do you know Tea? What happened to her?" Corey did as told.

"She's in my dance class. We were in the same play. When I first met her, she was so afraid of me. Slowly I got her to open up, but I noticed some werid things about her. She always supported various bruises on her body." Yugi's eyes widened considerably, but he made no attempt to stop Corey. "Everytime I asked her about them, she made up some excuse. Sometimes, she fell down the stairs, sometimes she slipped on the floor, sometime, she slipped during practice, _everytime_ it was some excuse that made her seem incredibly clumsy. It was hard to believe because during class, she was the very defiinition of grace and elegance." Corey paused at that, taking a deep breath. Yugi and Joey exchanged worried looks. Corey finally continued.

"I found out she had a boyfriend. But she always avoided talking about him. Just mentioning him evoked fear in her. I wondered why she was so afraid of him, and why was she always hurt. After a while, I reached at the conclusion that maybe he was abusing her. "

"What?" Joey nearly yelled in shock.

"That was the only explanation for the bruises. I confronted her about it, and offered her my help, but she was so afraid she ran away. Then, after our performance, she ran away again. She missed the small party we held at the studio to celebrate our success. I didn't see her, or managed to get a hold of her for a week. After asking around, I learnt that Seto Kaiba was her boyfriend. So today, I went to the Kaiba mansion to see her and…" And with a heavy heart, Corey explained what he saw. At the end of it, Yugi just seemed shocked beyond belief and Joey appeared angry.

"I don't believe it." Yugi finally said. "Kaiba would never… he could _never_ do such a thing. It's… unbelievable."

"He attacked me like a rabid animal because I only wanted to talk to Tea." Corey said. "I saw the look in his eyes. It was obsessive… insane."

"I don't doubt that." Joey piped in. "Kaiba's changed since Mokuba moved out. I heard rumors that he' been having trouble keeping his temper in check, and he even attacked some of his employees."

"But would he really hurt Tea?" Yugi asked, still not wanting to believe it. "She _is_ his girlfriend now."

"He is." Corey said in a sad but conficent voice. "And that's why I need your help. Tea doesn't recognize me but maybe she'll recognise you. I believe she has known you for a longer period of time than me. Please you have to help me get her out of that mad man's grip."

"Okay. Ley's go." Joey said, standing up. "I'll call Tristan and he'll meet us there." Yugi nodded his head and went inside to inform his grandfather of his break. He came out soon after, a determined expression resting on his features. It was time to confront Kaiba and Tea.

* * *

"I see she has made some progress." Dr. Wanton said as he placed his equipment away. "You have done a good job Mr. Kaiba." Seto only sneered from his spot beside Tea, his arm securely wrapped arround her waist.

"Has she shown any recognition towards you or anyone else?" Dr. Wanton asked, gazing intently at Tea who buried her face in Seto's chest, eyes peeking out slightly.

"No." Seto said in a defeated tone. "Nothing at all. There are times when her eyes widen and she acts strangely. When I ask her, she admits that she's remembered something, but since she can't speak as of yet, there's no way of finding out exactly what she envisioned or remembered." The doctor nodded his head.

"It's still encouraging to know that she is recovering her past memories. I am expecting-." He was interrupted by loud knocking and noise coming from the door. Tea let out a whimper and moved closer to Seto.

"Who the fuck is that?" Seto growled, trying to sooth Tea. The doctor cast the door a suspicious look, watching a scared maid open it. Immediately, four boys, two of them quite loud, entered the mansion.

"Kaiba, get the hell out here." Seto's eyes narrowed in absolute anger. The geeks. How dare they come to his house?

"Where the hell are you hiding, you bastard?"

"And where is Tea?" Dr. Wanton seemed surprised at the mention of Tea's name. Quickly, he got up and went to get the boys to come to the living room area where Seto sat with Tea.

"Why the hell are you here?" Seto growled from his spot on the couch. With his hand, he pressed Tea's face further into his chest, blocking out her view of the new occupants.

"We are here for Tea." Corey spoke, revealing himself from behind Joey and Tristan. Seto glared at the man.

"_You_." His voice carried venom.

"We want to talk to Tea." Yugi said in a calm voice. "We are not here to fight." He cast a hopeful glance at Joey and Tristan, who reluctantly nodded their heads.

"You can't. Get out." Seto replied, pressing Tea further into his chest.

"Kaiba please, we only want to talk." Yugi begged, his eyes fixed on Tea's slightly shaking form, but Seto was not in the mood to listen.

"Get out of my house or I'll call security." Seto warned. Joey decided it was time to end the gentleman routine.

"Kaiba, I don't care what you have to say. We are not leaving until we talk to Tea." Seto nearly leapt off the couch, wanting to strangle joey.

"You dare tell _me_ what to do?" He yelled from his spot on the couch. Against his chest, Tea let out a whimper and began sobbing softly. Seto immediately set to work, trying to calm her.

"What did you do to her?" Corey demanded. Seto turned his head sharpely in his direction and spat.

"None of _your_ fucking business."

"Kaiba, please, just let us talk to Tea. We promise to leave when we are done." Yugi spoke again.

"You can beg all you want Yugi, but no matter how pathetically you beg, I won't say 'yes'. So fuck off."

"Why you bastard." Joey yelled and advanced towards Seto, who quickly pushed Tea off him and stood up, ready to defend himself.

"Don't mess with me mutt. You'll end up in dirt like always, not that you aren't already there." Seto said. This fueled Joey even further and he let out an enraged growl.

"You're gonna regret saying that moneybags." With that, he attacked Seto with a punch.

Tea watched the situation with wide eyes. She watched them fight like rabid animals, attacking each other, wanting to tear each other apart. Fear began to cloud her mind. Pain seeped into her senses. She couldn't breath. She wanted to look away, but an unknown force held her gaze. In desperation, she closed her eyes, wanting to get away from the horrifying sight. Images began to flutter behind her eyes lids.

_'Mutt, you'll pay for that.'_

_'I'm gonna beat you up real bad money bags.'_

_'You're pathetic mutt.'_

_'You're a disgusting, pig-headed jerk Kaiba.'_

_'You'll always be a third-rate duelist Wheeler.'_

_'Kaiba, let's duel right here, right now. I'll pummel your fancy ass into the ground.'_

"STOP." She screamed before she could help heself. Immediately, all attention was focused on her. Taking advantage of Joey's distracted attention, Seto pried himself away from his grip and reached for Tea.

"Tea, you spoke." He said breathlessly, shock evident in his voice. She stared at him equally shocked. "Say something else." Seto said. "Say my name." She only stared at him in absolute shock. Dr. Wanton quicly rushed forward.

"Let me handle this Mr. Kaiba." He said and immediatiely began speaking with Tea, trying to get her to speak. Behind them, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Corey watched with confusion.

"What's going on here? Would someone clue us in?" Tristan yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Taylor." Seto yelled over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Tea. Joey and Tristan leapt forward, ready to attack Kaiba, but Yugi and Corey held them back, watching Seto's and Dr. Wanton's desperate attempts to get Tea to speak again. Finally, the two gave up. Seto remained focused on Tea. Dr. Wanton turned arround to face the confused teens.

"Are you related to her?" He asked.

"We are her friends." Joey answered after exchanging looks with the others. Dr. Wanton seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Yugi asked.

"She is suffring from Psychogenic Amnesia." At Joey's lost look, Dr. Wanton explained the condition. The boy's faces went ashen at hearing what was wrong with Tea.

"She can't rememeber anything at all?" Tristan asked, not willing to believe what the doctor had said.

"Nothing at all. Mr. Kaiba has been very supportive of her and has helped her regain some of her memories. But she has never been able to utter a word until today." He turnd to face Joey. "Your fight with Mr. Kaiba triggered something in her mind. Do you have any idea what it could have been or why?"

"I can't be sure." Joey said shrugging his shoulders. "Kaiba and I fight everytime we see each other. Maybe she was remembering one of those occasions."

"Tea was present at every one of their fights." Yugi said. "Maybe seeing it again brought back some memories." Dr. Wanton nodded his head.

"That can be a possibility. Tell me, how long have you known her?"

"We have known her for 3 to 4 years." Yugi said, pointing to Joey and Tristan. "_I_ personally have known her since elementary school."

"Then maybe you can help her. You are a significant part of her past, and hopefully, remembering the good times spent with you will help to encourage her to remember more."

"No." Seto said, having listened to the conversation patiently. "They are not coming anywhere near Tea."

"Who are _you_ to stop us?" Joey challenged.

"Don't tempt me mutt. I can do more than just physical damage." Seto threatened.

"Gentelmen please." Dr. Wanton said, trying to calm the two enraged males. "Let's think of Tea's health. She needs all the help there is available." Then he turned to face Seto.

"They have known her for a long time Mr. Kaiba. They can help her."

"No." Seto said, pressing Tea to his chest. "I _know_ how they will help. They will try to take her away from here. They will feed her lies until she will hate me."

"She already hates you." Joey said with a sneer.

"No." Seto yelled back. "She doesn't hate me. You don't know us." His body turned away from them, arm wound tightly arround her body in an attempt to hide her completely.

"Mr. Kaiba-." The doctor tried to reason, but Seto was in no mood to compromise.

"No. I won't listen to your false assurances. I won't let them take Tea. They will hurt her."

"_You're_ the one hurting her. _You_ brought her to this state." Corey yelled and Seto glared at him.

"Get out of my house. I won't let you come near her."

"Mr. Kaiba, please listen to me. They can help her remember you." Dr. Wanton said and Seto quietened immediately, appearing thoughtful. Encouraged by Seto's reaction, Dr. Wanton continued. "She can recover her memories faster and soon, she'll remember everything. She'll rememebr _you_ and the time she spent with you. Don't you want that?" Seto slowly nodded his head, wanting to have his old Tea back. "Then let them help her." Seto gave Tea a longing look who stared back with confusion and fear. He wanted her to get better. He desperately wanted her to smile and laugh and be the radiant person she was. If her disgusting friends could help her, maybe he should let them. Tea wouldn't leave with them after recovering her memories. She loved him.

"I'm right here." He whispered to her and untangled their bodies. Yugi took a step towards her. As soon as Tea noticed him approaching, she whimpered and reached for Seto again. He held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm here. I won't let him hurt you. Don't you trust me?" He assured her. She seemed afraid, but nodded slowly and turned to face Yugi.

"Tea." Yugi said in a small voice. "Do you remember me? I'm Yugi." She slid back in fear. Yugi's heart broke at her gesture. She was afraid of him. She had _never_ been afraid of him. "Tea, I'm your friend." She still showed no sign of recognition. "Do you remember our symbol of friendship?" He held up his hand. She stopped struggling to get away from him and stared at his hand intently, trying to see what he was talking about.

"Guys, come here." Yugi urged and soon, Joey and Tristan were beside him. Yugi placed their hands together and slowly, reached for her free hand. She didn't make any attempt to pull away. Very gently, Yugi placed her hand beside theirs and spoke.

"This is the symbol of our friendship. The ink will wash away, but our friendship will always remain." Her eyes widened and she stared at Yugi with an open mouth. In her mind, she heard herself echo the same words. Words became blurred images that raced through her mind.

"Y… Yugi." She whispered in shock. Gasps filled the room. So she remembered.

"Yes." Yugi whispered in a voice broken with joy. "It's me." She turned her face towards Joey and Tristan.

"Jo… Joey… Tristan." They both nodded their heads excitedly and shot each other joyous looks.

"Tea, you rememebr us." A tear fell from Tea's eye as she watched them.

"Yugi. Joey. Tristan." She spoke their names again and suddenly, jerking her hand free from Seto's grip, she threw her arms arround them. The boys were too shocked to respond at first, but recovered soon and held her tenderly, but frimly.

"Yugi. Joey. Tristan." She cried their names over and over again, her body shaking with sobs.

"Amazing." Dr. Wanton whispered in shock. He hadn't expected her to remember them so quickly. Their friendship must be very strong for her to make such astounding progress. He quickly approached the hugging group.

"Tea, I need to speak with you." The boys pulled away just enough to allow the doctor to speak.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"Yugi. Joey. Tristan." She spoke their names again, looking at each of them when speaking their name.

"Do you know anything else?" Dr. asked.

"Friends." She answered almost immediately. "Yugi, Joey, Tristan, friends."

"Yes. But do you rememebr anything else? Do you know anything else about them?" The doctor asked patiently. She shook her head and turned to look at the three boys again. The doctor sighed and stood up.

"She hasn't recovered any of her memories, but she recognizes them. She knows about her bond with them. She seems very comfortable with them. It is still amazing that they were able to do it in a few moments. They must have a very strong relationship." The doctor said more to himself than to anyone else. Along with Corey, he watched the four friends share a moment. Behind them, Seto seethed in anger.

She remembered them. They showed their faces for _five_ minutes and she remembered _them_. Meanwhile, he had been trying his damn best for days but she couldn't seem to remember _him_. What was so special about those losers? Why did she rememebr them so quickly?

"Get out." Seto breathed venemously in a dangerous tone, not being able to hold in his contempt any longer.

"What?" Dr. Wanton seemed surprised at Seto's sudden change in mood.

"I said GET OUT." Seto screamed. "Get the fuck out of my house. Get out right now. All of you. Get out." Dr. Wanton quickly took a few steps back, away from Seto.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Joey said, staring at him.

"Have you lost your mind Kaiba?" Tristan said. Seto took a menacing step towards them and jerked Tea's body away from them.

"Get away from her." He said, pulling her behind him.

"Kaiba, what the hell are you doing?" Joey yelled in anger. But Seto punched him in the face, knocking him a few feet away.

"What the fuck?" Tristan yelled, ready to attack, but Kaiba beat him to it, punching him in the gut. He doubled over in pain.

"Get out of my sight. Security." He called and two burly men came running. "Get them off my property." He commanded and the men advanced towards the guys.

"Mr. Kaiba, what are you doing?" Dr. Wanton asked, hurriedly gathering his stuff.

"Get out." Seto answered. "I know what your plan is. You are trying to get them to take Tea away from me. But I won't let you. Leave me and her alone." The doctor stared at him for a few moments before walking behind the security personnel who were pushing the rest out.

"Yugi." Tea called out from behind Seto. "Joey. Tristan." She moved from behind him towards their retreating backs, but Seto held her arm tightly, restricting any movement she might have been planning.

"Yugi. Joey. Yugi." Tea yelled again and again, until Seto sceamed.

"Shut up." His loud voice caused her to stop immediately. She was reduced to whimpering as they disappeared out of sight. As soon as they were out the door, Seo spun her body arround to face him.

"So you remember _them_ huh ?" He sneered. "They come here for five minutes and you remember them. I'm here every fucking day, trying to get you to remember _me_, but you can't? Why?" His grip tightened painfully and she let out a yelp of pain.

"Answer me. Why can't you remember _me_?" She whimpered and gave him a pitiful look.

"So you're going to play the dumb, mute again are you?" He growled. "Answer me dammit." He voilently shook her body and she began sobbing. Angered and frustrated by her behavior, Seto back-handed her. A scream of pain and shock left her lips.

"Do you remember that?" He spat, still continuing to shake her body. Her sobs and whimpers became loud and insistent.

"Still not gonna speak?" He yelled and began dragging her upstairs towards their bedroom. A shockingly familiar feeling of dread washed over her body and she struggled against his hold, wanting to get away from him. But Seto was much stronger than her, and anger had fueled his strength even more. Her attempts were rendered futile and in no time, she was being pushed throguh the door and on to the bed. Her heart fell as her eyes took in her surroundings; the bed, the sheets, and the pillows. Fear began seeping into her pores and she wanted nothing more than to get away from all that. She glanced arround the room like a caged animal, desperately trying to find an escape route. She began crawling off the bed with shaking limbs, taking advantage of Seto attention which was focused on locking the door. Unfortunately for her, she didn't manage to get far. Seto grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She screamed and tried to kick him off, but no use. He quickly leapt on her and pressed his body against hers.

"Do remember anything now?" He asked again, a menacing look present on his face. She scampered away from him. "Do you?" He yelled on top of his lungs, earning another fearful scream from her.

"No?" He mocked, hovering over her trembling frame. "Well maybe _this_ will jog your memory." He literraly slammed his mouth against hers, their lips meeting in a collision, teeth clattering against each other. She was shocked at the gesture, her mouth opening sligthly in shock. It gave Seto the opportunity to slip his tongue in, sweeping it against her tongue hurriedly. She chocked at the sudden invasion, coughing voilently, causing him to pull back. But Seto didn't stop there. He moved back, his hands harshly tugging at her clothes, ripping them off her. She screamed again, arms reaching up on their own accord to cover her bare breasts.

"Do you remember now?" He asked again, lips lingering at her throat. She stared at him with tearful eyes, ready to open her mouth to speak, but only managed to utter a scream when he bit on the sensitive flesh. Seto smirked againt her neck, revelling in her pain.

"Remember anything yet?" He mocked, sucking harshly at her flesh. She let out laboured breaths, not knowing how to act. Unsatisfied with her lack of answer, Seto moved further down her body to her breasts. An appreciative look appeared on his face.

How he had missed playing with them.

He looked up to stare at her tear streaked, yet curious face and slowly lowered his mouth on one of her nipples. Her reaction was so predictable, yet so errotically delicious. Her eyelids shut, her lips parted, her head fell back, and her back arched.

"Do you remember me now Tea?" Seto asked, using his hand to pinch and roll her nipples. Once again, she didn't respond.

Disobediance.

She was refusing to answer him. Shooting her an angered look, Seto bit down on her nipple, clenching it between his teeth. She screamed as pain shot through her breasts. Her other nipple was being pulled and pinched roughly by Seto's hand.

"Anwer me. Do you remember me?" Seto asked again before resuming his torture on her breasts. Soon, they were swollen and red, just like her tear streaked eyes.

"Stop." She finally spoke in a broken voice.

"Do you remember me?" Seto demanded.

"Please… st-." She began speaking, but Seto had already figured out her response. And not willing to listen to it, he decided to continue his assault on her body. His finger suddenly dug into her tight passage, earning another scream from her.

"Do you remember this?" Seto asked, pumping his finger in and out quickly and roughly. Once again, she didn't respond. Her eyes were closed shut again, dealing with the pleasure that seemed to be replacing the pain rather quickly.

"Do you?" Seto asked, his arm now jerking with every pump. Tea only moaned. "Still don't." Seto concluded and pulled his finger out. Tea let out a moan of longing and disappointment, but let out a small scream when she felt something big enter her.

"Do you remember something now?" Seto sneered, quickly jerking his hips, not giving her a chance to adjust. Waves of pain shot through her body and she screamed. Seizing the opportunity, Seto began thrusting in and out of her voilently. She screamed louder and louder, as Seto increased the power of his thrusts, now slamming his boy against hers. He had throughly missed the feel of her walls clenching arround him.

"Do you rememeber this?" He asked in a breathless tone. "Do you rememebr the feel of my cock? Huh?" She whimpered in response, not being able to form a coherent answer. Her mind was too occupied in dealing with these foreign feelings she was experiencing at that moment. A small ball of pleasure was taking form among the bouts of pain.

"Please…" She managed to say, but Seto shut her up with another rough kiss. His hands reached for her breasts again, pinching and pullng her nipples roughly.

"Say my name." He demanded.

"Pl-." Seto cut her off with a slap to the face.

"Say my name Tea. Say my name."

"Seto." She screamed, her hands reaching up to shield her face from his abuse. A possessive glint shone in his eyes, accompanied with an insane smirk.

"Louder. Say it louder." He demanded, feeling her near her climax.

"Seto." She increased the volume of her voice.

"Scream it." Seto said, feeling her walls begin to tremble arround his cock.

"SETO." She screamed as her climax hit her with full force, rocking her body. Above her, Seto groaned loudly as his own climax overcame him, his penis jerking voilently and spilling his seed deep within her. He remained on top of her, breathing heavily, recovering from the orgasm. He then pulled out and rolled off her, falling on one side of the bed. On the other side, Tea curled up into a ball.

She was completely lost. What she had experienced carried both pain and pleasure. At times during this ordeal, she had felt her mind and body crave what he was doing, yet at other moments, she had felt disgusted and angry. What was she to do? What was she to feel? How was she to respond?

And what about him?

He confused her tired mind. He had been so kind and gentle in the beginning, treating her with utmost care. But his attitude today had shocked her beyond belief. He had hurt her. He had hurt her intentionally. How could he hurt her if he cared for her so much? Was _caring_ the act? Was _this_ the real Seto? Was _this_ her boyfriend?

What was she supposed to feel towards him? During the past few days, she had experienced mixed emotions towards him. She had felt curiosity, sympathy, love, anger, and fear. But had always wondered why she had such conflicting emotions about her boyfriend. Now it all seemed to make sense. He was a conflicting person. He seemed to be two faced, caring and gentle at some times, and down right cruel at other times.

Who _was_ he?

Her body ached with pain at the abuse it had just received. Her nipples still pulsated with pain, and her hips hurt. Her cheek stung where he had slapped her. Her lips felt bruised and her eyes felt swollen. Sobs shook her body and tears leaked from her eyes.

Seto watched her body shake pitifully. A sigh escaped his lips. She was crying. He didn't need to see her face to know.

"Tea." He called out gently. She didn't respond to him. She was angry. Great. She had finally made progress and he had gone and done that. Sighing once again, he turned her body to face him. His heart lurched at the sight. Very gently, he wiped her cheeks clean. She tried to get away from his touch, kicking her legs to move away from him.

"Tea, stop." He said sternly, holding her firmly in place. "Listen to me." She responded well to his commands, not wanting anymore abuse.

"I don't like to hurt you Tea." He gently whispered, staring her in the eye. "It's just that, when those bastards are concerned, I … I lose control." He kissed her forehead in a protective manner. "I don't like to see you cry." Her eyes expanded enormously as another memory assaulted her.

"_I don't like to hurt you Tea." He gently whispered. "But you continue to aggravate me and bring this upon yourself. I don't like to see you cry."_

"S… Seto?" She whispered in shock, her eyes sowing recognition for him for the first time since she had gained consciousness.

"You remember?" Seto asked in a whisper. She nodded her head and he crushed her body against his. "I knew you would remember me. I knew you would." The insane glint was back in his eyes as he spoke. "You can't forget me. You can never forget me."

* * *

Dr. Wanton paced in his room, a frown gracing his brow. He supported a thoughful look.

'Should I?' He questioned himself, eyes darting to rest on a small black note book.

Maybe he should. It was the right thing to do.

But _he_ would get angry. And God knows what he would do then, to him _and_ her.

But it couldn't be worst than what he had already done to her.

….

….

He _had_ to do it. He had no other choice. He had kept silent for far too long and others were paying the price for it.

It was decided. He would do it.

Reaching for the little black note book with one hand and the phone with the other, Dr. Wanton dialed a number only _he_ possessed. The ring echoed in his ears for a while before a masculine voice took over.

"Hello." It greeted in a pleasant voice.

"H… hello." Dr. Wanton said in a doubtful voice. "Mokuba?"

"Yes. Who is this?" The other voice sounded cautious.

"It's Dr. Wanton." Dr. said with a relieved sigh.

"Dr. Wanton. How are you doing?" Mokuba's voice still carried a hint of caution.

"Mokuba… I need your help." Dr. Wanton finally said.

"Help?" Mokuba questioned, adding suspicion to his tone.

"Yes. It's about your brother."

...

* * *

I am bringing in all the characters. So people, beware ;)

THE END IS NEAR.

There are only a few more chapters left, probably 3 or 4. I won't make it longer than that, maximum 5. And I'll try to update faster (don't hold your breath though.)

So people, read, enjoy, and review.

Don't forge to REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks/ Dreams_

* * *

...

Mokuba watched the clouds pass by as the plane brought him closer and closer to Domino. It had been 3 months since he had left, and 3 months since he had last spoken with Seto. They hadn't parted on the best of terms and he regretted that. But he didn't know who was to blame for it. He had only wanted to prove his worth to the world, and show everyone he was deserving of the name 'Kaiba'. He had only wanted to make Seto proud. But things turned out much different than he had comprehended. Seto took his decision to leave Domino the wrong way and a drift appeared between them. He still remembered their fight, and the last words they spoke to each other.

Flashback

_"You have everything here. You don't have to go to Australia." Seto said, trying to keep his voice straight. Mokuba sighed._

_"All of this is yours Seto." He said, making a sweeping gesture around the room. "You have built all this with your hard work. All this belongs to you."_

_"It belongs to you too. I did all this for you." Seto said._

_"I know Seto. And I appreciate it." Mokuba said in a calm voice. "But I feel guilty using everything. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You work so hard and I enjoy all the benefits. I want to change that. I want to go out in the real world and apply my skills, like you did. I want to struggle like you did."_

_"You don't have to struggle. I will make sure you get everything without any problem." Seto assured him. But Mokuba only got frustrated with his older brother's response._

_"But I don't want that. I don't want your charity. I-." Seto cut him off._

_"Charity?" He said in a loud voice. "You think of my help, my affection as charity?"_

_"No, that's not what I meant." Mokuba quickly tried to make amends. "What I was trying to say is that others would think that."_

_"You've never cared about what others said before." Seto pointed out in a curt voice._

_"Yes but I was naïve then. I was a child. But now I'm a grown man. And if I want to make it in the real world and earn respect of others, I have to care about what they say about me."_

_"It doesn't matter what they say." Seto said._

_"It matters to me." Mokuba yelled in frustration. "If I want them to work with me and trust my abilities. I need them."_

_"If I support you, everyone will."_

_"Yes, but only because of you." Mokuba pointed out. "They'll take pity on me because you took pity on me. And I don't want that. I don't want to live the rest of my life eating from your palms. I want to make it on my own."_

_"You're being ridiculous. I don't know who entered these stupid notions in your head." Seto said._

_"These aren't stupid notions. These are my beliefs. And I plan on following them. I just feel sad that you can't understand." Mokuba replied._

_"You are the one who can't understand." Seto said, struggling to keep desperation from seeping into his words. "You… you can't leave."_

_"Why?" Mokuba demanded. Seto didn't reply for a while._

_"Mokuba, I'd give you anything. Just don't leave. If your issue is with me helping you, I promise I won't mess with your affairs. I won't bother you at all. Just don't leave." Mokuba turned away and began walking out of his brother's office._

_"I'm sorry Seto. But I've made my decision. Nothing you do or say can change it now. I'm leaving." He left to gather his stuff. Seto followed him, still making offers._

_"Mokuba, why don't you study online and get your degree online? That is also an option. Plus, you can work for some company here using your experience from Kaiba Corp. and add to your skills."_

_"No." Mokuba said plainly. "Online degree has no value in my eyes. And whatever job I may get will be because of your reputation. I have to leave Domino to see what I am capable of."_

_"You think you can get rid of my influence by leaving Domino?" Seto raised his voice. "The 'Kaiba' name can't be gotten rid of that easily. No matter where you go, it will follow you. What you fear here will follow you there too."_

_"That may be so. But it won't have such a big impact as here." Mokuba replied. "Here, everyone is afraid for their job and no one would treat me justly. Hopefully, it will be different there. People may even give me a hard time knowing I am a Kaiba. They will have high expectations of me, and they will critique me intensely. And that's what I want."_

_"I think the only thing you want is to be away from me." Seto said._

_"Of course." Mokuba said sarcastically. "You think everything is about you. And you're right. In Domino, it is. That's why I am leaving. I think it is better that you stop trying to change my mind and accept my decision."_

_"I have always done that." Seto said in an angry voice. "And I am starting to see that was not the right approach." He didn't give Mokuba a chance to reply and went to his office, slamming the door shut. Mokuba sighed and continued packing. When finished, he decided to talk to his brother in a last attempt to make him understand his point of view. He didn't know why Seto was so hell bent on keeping him in Domino. The only reason he could think of was that Seto was worried about him. Maybe he doubted him, and didn't have faith in his strength. That was exactly why Mokuba had to leave. He needed to show Seto that he didn't need to be cared for as a child anymore. He went to his brother's office and tried to open the door, but found it locked._

_"Seto." He called out. "Open the door. I want to talk to you."_

_"We have nothing to talk about unless you want to tell me you are staying." He heard his brother say._

_"Seto, please try to understand." Mokuba begged, standing before the closed door, behind which he knew Seto sat, listening to his pleads. "I need to do this. I want to make it on my own. I want to test my own potential, my own abilities. If I stay here, I will always be shadowed by your accomplishments. I will always be measured by the scale of your abilities and I don't want that." He didn't receive a response._

_"Seto, are you even listening?" Still no response. Mokuba was starting to get angry now._

_"I don't know why you're being to stubborn. What will you get by keeping me here? And what hell would break lose if I go? Last I checked, you preferred being alone, and I was the noisy one. You should be glad I'm leaving you to your perfect world without me bothering you to take a break. Then you can truly focus on your company and not worry about spending time with me and similar unnecessary stuff." He said bitterly, citing the many things Seto had said to him over the years. Still no response was delivered to him. Losing patience, he slammed his fist against the door._

_"Fine. Be that way. I don't care. Besides, I never expected you to understand anyway. You always want things to go your way and you never care who you trample on. So why would you care now?" He went to his room and got his packed bags._

_"I'm leaving Seto. I don't want to stay here and end up like you, as a selfish and self-centered person. Good bye." With that, he began marching out of the mansion._

_"Stop." He heard Seto's commanding voice. "You are not leaving." Mokuba turned around to glare at his brother._

_"Yes I am."_

_"Mokuba, you are not leaving. It's my order."_

_"I'm not your servant or employee Seto. I don't follow your orders."_

_"I'm ordering you as your older brother." Seto said through clenched teeth._

_"If my older brother cared, he would understand." Mokuba replied and began walking towards the door again._

_"If you leave now, don't expect me to welcome you back." Seto warned in a cold voice. This halted Mokuba, but he didn't turn around to face his brother._

_"I don't know what to expect from you anymore." With that, he left._

End flashback

That day and this day, the two brothers hadn't spoken with each other. Mokuba didn't blame Seto for it. He hadn't left any contact number for his brother to reach him. But he knew if Seto had really wanted to seek him out, he could have easily, using his unlimited resources. But he hadn't. Mokuba, too, hadn't bothered to contact Seto in any way. But that didn't mean he didn't love his brother. Before leaving, he had left a contact number for Dr. Wanton, a man he trusted. He had told Dr. Wanton to inform him of any situations that may befall his older brother. Still, he hadn't expected the call he received.

Flashback

_"Mokuba… I need your help?"_

_"Help?" Mokuba questioned._

_"Yes. It's about your brother."_

_"What happened? Is he hurt? Is he okay?" Mokuba immediately asked in a panicked voice. Dr. Wanton hesitated before replying._

_"Physically, he is in good health. Mentally, he is not."_

_"Mentally?" Mokuba asked in a confused voice. "What do you mean?"_

_"Mokuba, I'm afraid your brother suffers from autophobia."_

_"Fear of loneliness?" Mokuba wondered._

_"Yes. That's exactly what it is." Dr. Wanton confirmed._

_"But… how is that possible? I don't understand."_

_"I think even he doesn't know he suffers from it. And we would never have found out if you hadn't left for Australia." Dr. Wanton said. "It is my thinking that during his childhood, he was probably left alone for a period of time, which could have caused him to feel afraid and insecure."_

_"He… he has never displayed any symptoms." Mokuba said in shock. He remembered Seto telling him that at his father's funeral, after his mother's death, Seto had been left alone for a full day while the family members decided how to divide the family fortune left by his father. Baby Mokuba had been with a nanny at that time. _

_"That's because he has never been alone." Dr. Wanton explained. "You have been with him, thus giving him a sense of security. He probably imagined you as a permanent fixture in his life and never worried about being alone. But you left and his fear has resurfaced strongly, taking him over, and destroying not just his life, but the life of an innocent girl as well."_

_"What, a girl?" Mokuba was even more shocked. Then Dr. Wanton explained what he had witnessed during his many visits to the Kaiba Mansion. All this time, Mokuba listened and felt guilt overcome him. So that's why Seto had been so desperate to keep him in Domino. He wasn't the one who didn't understand. It was Mokuba._

_"He is completely obsessed with her." Dr. Wanton said in a worried voice. "He refuses to let her out of his sight, fearing she may leave him. And he refuses to let anyone near her, thinking they will take her away from him. Because of his condition, he can't even see how much pain he is causing her. She has completely lost her memory and he refuses to let me treat her completely because the treatment involves her exposure to her friends." Dr. Wanton continued in a frustrated voice. "I was speaking with her friend Yugi and-." Mokuba cut the doctor off at that point._

_"Did you say Yugi?" His voice was full of fear._

_"Yes. That was his name. There were two others boys too, who were very aggressive."_

_"Is…" Mokuba gulped before continuing, "Is her name Tea?" In his heart, he prayed over and over that his suspicion wasn't right._

_"Yes. Her name is Tea Gardner. Do you know her?" Mokuba felt his heart stop at the Dr.'s confirmation._

_"Yes." He said in a tired voice. "She is a very good friend of mine."_

_"Well, then you must help her." Dr. Wanton said insistently. "She is in danger. Mr. Kaiba is unaware of the damage he is inflicting on her, especially during her current fragile state. We need to get her away from him so we can treat them both separately. And I need your help for that." There was a long silence before Mokuba spoke again._

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

End flashback

Never had he imagined things to be so out of control when he returned. Seto was a mentally unstable, obsessive lunatic, and Mokuba blamed himself for his state. Tea was traumatized, and Mokuba blamed himself for that as well. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were definitely angry with Seto, and years of efforts to end the hostility between the boys had been ruined.

With a sigh, he turned his attention to the passing clouds and the rapidly approaching landscape. He was returning to Domino, not under the circumstances he had wanted to, but he didn't have any choice. He hadn't returned to enjoy a mini vacation and meet up with old friends. He had returned to set things right. And he wouldn't leave until he had succeeded.

* * *

Seto eyes snapped open at the first beep of the alarm. Immediately, his eyes shifted to his right side, where, the peacefully angelic face of Tea was snuggled into his chest. A smile made it's way onto his handsome features.

She was here.

She was by his side.

She was his.

Very carefully, he pried her limbs off his body and got off the bed. Before heading towards the shower, he made sure to cover her small form completely with the comforter, to ensure she would remain warm and snug in his absence. When satisfied with his efforts, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then proceeded to his shower.

She had regained some of her memories over the past few days, thanks to his help, and he was glad for it. He had been very careful and very gentle with her, trying to erase the horrible imprint he had left on her because of his temper. He felt that his efforts had been successful. He could see the essence of her past self seep into her, and he believed that slowly and surely, she would turn back to her cheerful self, the one he had been attracted to in the first place. The biggest improvement was her ability to speak. Being able to communicate with her was a huge relief and boost for him. He knew he could heal her completely on his own.

When done, he stepped out, wearing only a towel loosely around his hips. He didn't expect to hear a small squeak upon his entrance. He turned his head sharply to discover Tea covering her face with the comforter. A chuckle rumbled in his chest. He decided to ignore her and proceeded to dress.

"You can come out now. I'm dressed." He told her in an amused voice and soon was face to face with a blushing beauty.

"H… hi." She whispered. He walked towards her and she sunk back into the bed. For a second, he wondered if it was due to fear or shyness. If he had paid close attention to the slight flickering in her eyes, he may have known.

"I'm leaving for work." He told her kindly. "If you have any problems, or need anything, just call me. You know the number?" She slowly nodded her head. He smiled and kissed her before leaving.

As soon as he left, Tea let out a deep breath and fell back on the bed. A familiar feeling of relief flooded her senses and she felt herself relax. Her facial features relaxed as well, and the fear dissipated.

She didn't understand this man at all. One minute he was gentle and caring, and the next minute he was cruel and sadistic. He had told her many times that he cared for her and wanted to see her happy. Yet the one time she asked to see her friends, he had hurt her physically and warned her of more pain should there be a next time.

She wondered why he was the way he was. And how should she deal with him. She feared him. She feared him more than anything else. And she did everything she could to keep him happy. She obeyed his every command like a slave, never raising even a mere eyebrow. She wasn't sure what it would accomplish in the end, but as long as it kept the pain away, she would do it. She wondered if this was her life and her personality before she lost her memories.

After spending some time in the bed, contemplating on her situation, she got up and proceeded to take a shower as well. With Seto gone, she wasn't sure what to do with the day. The other maids never spoke with her. They always stared at her with fear, and she regarded them with fear as well. But with them involved in their duties and chatter, her day seemed to grow even longer. Deep in her heart, she felt like she was missing something, something that was important to her. Many times, she felt a certain emptiness, and a certain longing, but she didn't know what for. She hadn't told Seto, fearing it may anger him. She hoped like many other of her memories, she would recover it, and soon too.

* * *

Never in his life had he felt so intimidated by the huge doors of the Kaiba Mansion. He wanted to enter the place that was his home, but his hand just wouldn't move. He was afraid of what he would find. What if Seto was in there? How would he react to him? Would he be true to his last words or would he welcome his little brother with open arms? He didn't even want to think about Tea or what state he would find her in.

With a deep breath, he rung the bell and waited. The door opened and a maid peeked.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba." He said and her eyes widened. She slammed the door shut at his face, leaving him very shocked. He weighed the options of leaving or knocking again when the door opened for the second time and another maid peeked at him. Before he could speak, she gasped and fully opened the door.

"Master Mokuba, you really have come back. I thought the new girl was joking." She said in a breathless voice. Mokuba nodded his head awkwardly, not entirely sure what reaction was expected of him.

"Please come in." The maid said. He followed her inside, eyes darting around the room.

"Much has changed since you have been gone." The maid said in a tired voice. "Mr. Kaiba has changed." Mokuba only nodded his head.

"Where … is Seto right now?" He asked hesitantly, expecting him to come out of the shadows any second and attack him.

"He's at Kaiba Corp. He left early morning." Mokuba appeared thoughtful.

"What about Tea?" A visible look of fear crossed the maid's features.

"She's somewhere. I don't exactly know where. We are not allowed to bother her. Please have a seat. Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Mokuba smiled graciously at her.

"No that's fine. You can go do whatever you want. I'm just going to go up to my room and put my stuff." She nodded and left him. Casting a worried glance around, Mokuba began walking upstairs towards his room. He stopped before Seto's room and just stared at the door. Suddenly, the door opened and the person coming out bumped into him. It was a female. She stumbled back on impact and his hands reached out instinctively to hold and steady her.

"Ugh." The female, whom he assumed to be Tea, groaned. She quickly looked up and as soon as their eyes met, she moved back, or at least tried to. He was still holding her elbows, restricting her movement.

"Tea, I'm so glad to see you. How are you?" She whimpered in fear and began struggling against his hold. Dr. Wanton's conversation replayed in his head and he remembered that she had lost her memory.

"Tea, it's me Mokuba. Do you recognize me?" He asked gently, his face inching closer to hers. She let out a whimper and increased her struggles to get away from him. Her hands clawed at his grip, nails trying to scratch his skin off.

"Tea, stop it. Why are you running away?" He asked in confusion.

"Stop." She said in a broken voice. "Let me go. He'll…. " Her eyes went wide with fear and she let out a small scream, yanking her arms from his grasp, and quickly ran inside the room again. Mokuba followed her, carefully stepping in. When she realized he was following her, she screamed louder and ran around the room, trying to put some distance between. Her state of fear shocked Mokuba beyond belief, and he halted.

"Tea, this is not like you at all. You're brave person. You are stronger than this." Her eyes went wide, but didn't lose their focus, which was on him. Her whimpering stopped as well and she collapsed on the floor. Encouraged by her response, Mokuba took a step closer.

"I know you have been hurt Tea, and I know you are scared on the inside, but I want to change that." He sat before her cowering form.

"Tea, don't be afraid of me." He whispered gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." He extended his hand towards her, gently caressing her cheek. "Please, let me help you." He watched as her eyes went wide, he mouth falling open in a silent scream.

Tea wanted to get away from him. She didn't know him. She didn't know who he was, but she was afraid _of_ him, and _for_ him. He needed to leave. If he stayed, Seto would hurt him, and he would hurt her. Seto didn't want her to talk to anyone. He would get angry with her if she spoke with this man. She needed to get away from him.

"Tea, don't be afraid of me." He whispered gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." He extended his hand towards her, gently caressing her cheek. "Please, let me help you." His words echoed in her head, becoming louder and louder. And then, the voice changed, as did the images before her eyes.

She was in a small room; metal lockers covered the wall behind her. She stood against a door that was half closed.

"_I know that you are a very sweet girl_." A handsome man stood on the other side of the door, whispering to her. She recognized him. His name was Corey. He had come with her friends.

"_You are kind, loving, and caring_." The door separating them opened and he stepped in, closer to her. "_You are beautiful, yet very delicate and fragile_." He stepped closer to her until he was caressing he cheek. "_You have been hurt, and you are scared on the inside. You are afraid. I don't know what you are afraid of, but I know it is something big to have such an impact on you. And that something has caused you to form a shell around you and push people away. But I don't want to leave you Tea_." He leaned closer until his nose was touching her. "_I want to help you. I want to break the shell around you, and make you feel secure. I want to make you feel alive, to make you feel happy. I want to make you feel love_."

"No." She said, pushing his hand away. "No. Get away from me. Get away."

Mokuba watched her expression with a frown. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. She seemed to be in a world of her own.

"No." She pushed his hand away, still dazed. "Get away from me. Get away." She began slapping in the air, trying to get rid of some invisible foe. He took a step back, giving her some space. She continued to be lost in her own nightmare.

Suddenly, Seto appeared besides Corey. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at her.

"_You betrayed me_." He said in a venomous voice. Then he turned towards Corey and grabbed his throat. "I'll kill you." He said and the two men engaged in a fight, kicking and punching each other, all the while yelling out profanities. She watched in horror as a red colored liquid began emerging from their bodies and flowing towards her. She kicked her legs to move back and put some distance between her and the substance. But the more the men fought, the more blood came out and towards her. In utter helplessness, she resorted to screaming.

Mokuba watched in horror as her face contorted in fear. She began screaming loudly, kicking her limbs wildly. It appeared she was in a trance of some kind, trying to get away from something.

"Tea." He called her name, hoping to snap her out of it. She only screamed louder. Her face was turning red, her pupils rolling slightly. He quickly grabbed her arms and began shaking her body.

"Tea, snap out of it." He yelled.

"No, get away. Get away. Stop." She screamed, trying to get his hands away from her. But Mokuba refused to let go.

"Nothing is here Tea. You're just dreaming. Wake up." His efforts succeeded and her eyes finally focused on him. She stared at him in confusion, but it soon turned to fear and she let out a blood curling scream, startling Mokuba completely.

"Get away from me. He'll hurt you." She cried desperately. "Get away." Mokuba wasn't sure what she meant or whom she meant but he had a vague idea. He let go of her and watched her scamper to a corner. With a sigh, he exited the room. As soon as he had stepped away from the door, he heard rapid footsteps and then the slamming of the door. She had closed it to make sure he couldn't come back. Bowing his head, he proceeded towards the stairs.

What had Seto done to her?

* * *

Tea sat in a corner, her body trembling with fear. She knew Seto would find out about today, and he would punish her. He would be angry with her for letting that man come near her. He would hurt her. Tears of helplessness fell from her eyes. What could she do?

She had to tell Seto. She had to explain to him. Maybe he would understand. Maybe he wouldn't punish her. Hope blooming in her heart, she reached for the phone and dialed his number. After just two rings, he answered.

"Tea, what is it?"

"Seto…" She began in a broken voice. "Seto, I didn't… he came… he… I tried… stop him… he came… I didn't…. Seto I promise... I…." Her broken words didn't make sense to him, but he didn't need to hear the complete sentence. He had heard what he needed to. Someone was there, specifically a man. Someone was near her without his permission.

"Seto… help me." She begged and soon, the sounds of her cries and sobs took over.

"Don't worry Tea. I'll be there as fast as I can." He said and quickly left the office.

* * *

Mokuba was sitting in the living room when the door opened and in came an enraged Seto.

"Who the hell is there?" He demanded, stepping into the living room. "I specifically told the maids not to let anyone inside in my absence."

"They let me in." Seto's heard sharply turned in the direction of the voice and he froze on spot.

"Hi Seto." Mokuba said cautiously, standing up to greet his brother. Seto didn't move.

"Mo…Mokuba?" He whispered in shock, as if not believing his eyes.

"Yeah. It's me." Mokuba replied.

"But… that's not possible." Seto whispered more to himself. "You left."

"I came to visit you. That is if I'm still allowed." Seto took a step closer to his little brother.

"I can't believe this. I thought you were never going to come back." Seto said. Immediately, Mokuba approached him.

"Why did you think that? I can never leave you Seto. You're my brother. You're like my father. I love you more than anything else."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Seto, I wanted to be successful like you. I wanted to show you that you don't have to carry my weight for the rest of your life. I wanted to make you proud." Seto placed a caring hand on Mokuiba's shoulder and said.

"I have always been proud of you Mokuba." Mokuba quickly threw his arms around his older brother in a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything Seto. I'm sorry for being rude and leaving like that. I'm very sorry." Seto patted his head in a fatherly manner, relief flooding through his every cell.

"Don't worry about it Mokuba. I'm glad you're back." The two separated, smiles shinning on their faces.

"Hey Seto, I just saw Tea and-." Mokuba began but Seto cut him off.

"Tea." He said as he realized _why_ he had returned. "That must mean… _you're_ the guy."

"What are you saying?" Mokuba asked in confusion. Seto ignored him and hurriedly began walking upstairs towards his bedroom. Mokuba followed him.

Seto stopped before his bedroom door and knocked.

"Tea, open up. It's me, Seto." They waited, but the door didn't open. With a frown, Seto pulled out a small key card from his pocket and placed it in the slot, thereby unlocking the door. He stepped inside and began searching for Tea. The room was dark, so he turned the lights on. As soon as the room brightened, he heard a whimper and scampering of feet. His eyes turned sharply in the direction the sound had come from and soon spotted her. There, hunched in a corner, she sat, face hiding between her knees.

"Tea, it's me, Seto." He whispered and took a step towards her. Her eyes moved towards him, but then darted past him and she let out a whimper of fear. Seto turned his head to see Mokuba standing behind him.

"Mokuba, you need to leave the room." Without any arguments, Mokuba exited, leaving Seto alone with Tea. With Mokuba gone, Seto turned his attention towards Tea again.

"Tea, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." She slowly lifted her head to stare into his eyes.

"I didn't… do anything." She began in a broken voice. "He came… he came… I stopped him… he came… he-." Before she could continue, Seto engulfed her in his embrace.

"I know Tea. I know." He said in a soothing voice, rubbing her back. "I believe you."

"You… won't hurt me?" She asked in an innocent, yet fearful voice. Seto shook his head.

"Of course not." He felt her body relax and he smiled.

"I… was afraid." She said against his chest. He tightened his hold on her.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let anyone hurt you. I will always be with you. Always." They stayed still for a long time. Finally, Seto spoke.

"That man out there is my brother." She only stared at him with wide eyes. He stood up and helped her stand as well. "Come, I'll introduce you to him." He led her downstairs to the living room where Mokuba was waiting patiently. He stood up at their entrance.

"Tea." Seto spoke to the trembling girl. "This is Mokuba." She only peeked at him from behind Seto's back. Mokuba stepped forward.

"Do you remember me Tea? We used to be friends." She pulled desperately on Seto's arm in fear, wanting to get away from Mokuba. Seto stood strong.

"Tea, say hello to him." Seto's voice was strict. Tea's eyes darted towards Seto, wide with fear. Seto's gaze never flickered. With a gulp, she opened her mouth.

"H… hello."

"Good." Seto said, satisfied with her behaviour. "Do you want to go upstairs again?" His voice was kind now. She nodded her head. Seto turned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Ok."

"Will you… will you stay… with me?" Tea asked hesitantly. Seto smiled and kissed her again.

"Yes." The faintest of smiles appeared on Tea's lips. Seto turned to Mokuba and spoke in a low voice so only he could hear.

"I'll be down when she falls asleep." Mokuba nodded and watched Seto lead Tea upstairs. Before they disappeared out of sight, he saw Tea turn her head and give him one last glance before her face disappeared behind the walls. Mokuba fell back on the couch with a tired sigh.

What had Seto done?

...

* * *

This story is almost over people. I think I'm just going to write 2 more chapters. But I should let you know, I won't be updating anytime soon.

But don't fret guys. That gives you a lot of time to give me any ideas you may have on how this tragic tale should end. I have an idea of how I want it to finish, but I'm open to ideas. If you guys can help me out with how Tea can regain her memories, I'd be glad. I am not sure how I want that to happen. So I'd appreciate any help you may have to offer me.

Other then that, I got nothing to say but REVIEW.

Later.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams/ Flashbacks_

* * *

...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

His hand reached out to turn off the alarm clock. His other hand tightened around a petite waist.

She was still there.

She was still with him.

He sighed in relief and smiled. She was still there with him. He opened his eyes and stared at her beautiful face. She seemed so peaceful, so delicate. And he had treated her so badly.

A feeling of guilt overcame him. He had treated her horribly. He had been so cruel to her.

But only because he had wanted to keep her. He hadn't wanted her to leave him. Whatever he had done, he had done in desperation and love.

He gently brushed her cheek. She snuggled deeper into the pillow and he smiled. She was a picture of innocence, a vision of beauty, and an image of serenity. She deserved to be treated better than he had treated her. Staring at her with determination, he swore to himself. From this moment onwards, he would never deliberately hurt her. He would care for her, and _show_ her that he cared for her. He would shower her with gifts and affection to show how much she meant to him. He had come quite close to losing her and he wouldn't ever intentionally do anything to push her out of his life.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before getting out of the bed and into the shower. By the time he came out, she was awake and looking around the room; looking for him. When she spotted him, she breathed in relief and then blushed red, noticing that he was only wearing a towel. Seto shot her a small smile and began dressing.

"When will you come for lunch?" She asked him as he buttoned his shirt. He answered with his back to her, staring at her through the mirror.

"I won't be coming home for lunch today." He informed her. Her face fell. "I have something important to do at Kaiba Corp. But I will try to come home early." He hoped it would offer her some comfort. Watching her face, he noticed she still seemed upset. He turned and walked towards her.

"What's wrong?" His voice was gentle, not at all strict or commanding.

"N... nothing." She said, fear creeping on her face. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek but she flinched as if expecting a slap. His heart wrenched at her reaction. He had left a deep impact on her, something that would be hard to erase or reverse.

"Tea." He whispered and cupped her cheek as gently as he could. "Please tell me if something is bothering you." She stared at him with wide eyes, as if not believing what she was witnessing. He could practically sense her unease.

"Go on. Tell me." Seto encouraged.

"It's just that... your brother... he..." Seto's face hardened, unintentionally, but he quickly recovered and housed a soft look again. However, Tea had noticed that slight change.

"What about Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"He... he wants me to remember him... but I can't." She said, looking away. She couldn't tell him the truth. She just couldn't.

"It's not your fault Tea." Seto said kindly, slightly smiling at her concern. "Don't stress over it. It'll come to you in time." She nodded her head. Seto held her chin and brought her face close to his.

"I'm just glad and relieved that you remember me." He kissed her and moved towards the door. "I'll see you in the evening." She nodded her head and watched him leave. When the door closed, she fell back on the bed.

She hadn't told him. How could she tell him what his brother was trying to do?

No. She couldn't tell him because she feared what the news would bring for her. Seto had acted differently _today_ but she had seen and experienced the side of him that took over most of the time. She couldn't take the risk. She couldn't tell him.

* * *

"Yeah Yugi, I tried that but it didn't work." Mokuba said over the phone. "And because of that, she has been avoiding me. I don't think she wants to hear about you guys."

_"It's because of Kaiba. I think he warned her not to talk to us."_ Yugi said on the other line.

"That is a very likely possibility." Mokuba said, having been told of Seto's possessiveness.

_"Mokuba, did you look into the issue I asked you about?"_ Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Mokuba answered in a slightly uncomfortable tone.

_"What did you find?"_ Yugi asked desperately.

"I can't tell over the phone." Mokuba said, looking around to make sure no one was near. "I'll come see you guys and then explain everything."

_"Bring Tea with you."_ Yugi said.

"Yugi, I already told you that I can't. She tries to avoid me as much as she can. And she only trusts Seto. Even if I did manage to bring her to you, she'd tell Seto and then God knows what will happen."

_"But we need her to be here. I know we can help trigger her suppressed memories, if only we can talk to her."_ Mokuba sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." He was about to speak further when he heard footsteps coming towards the living room. Seto had already left for Kaiba Corp. which meant it was Tea.

"Listen Yugi, I think Tea is coming. I'll call you back."

_"No, I have a better idea._" Yugi said quickly. Mokuba pressed the phone to his ears and listened carefully to Yugi's idea.

"That is too risky Yugi." He said.

_"I know, but I assure you it'll work."_ Yugi said convincingly and Mokuba sighed.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." The footsteps neared and he quickly hung up just in time to see Tea enter. Their eyes met and she quickly walked towards the kitchen. He knew she was trying to avoid him, but that didn't suit him or the plan he was to follow.

"Hey Tea." He called out. "Good morning." She stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"Good morning Mokuba." He walked up to her. She stiffened at their closeness.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" He asked causally. She nodded her head. "Okay then. Let's go. I have to eat too." He began walking into the kitchen. Hesitantly, she followed. Mokuba poured some cereal in two bowls. He handed one to her and placed the other before him. For a few minutes, the only sound in the kitchen was the sound of spoon dipping into cereal. Mokuba watched Tea from the corner of his eyes. She wasn't eating but watching him with caution.

"Hey Tea, did you remember anything about me?" He repeated the same question he had asked her every morning. She shook her head. He sighed and continued eating.

"Why... why are you so desperate in making me remember you?" She finally asked the question that had plagued her mind for days. He looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Because I am your friend Tea. At least I _was_ when you still remembered me. _I_ was the one who spoke with you and spent time with you, not Seto. _I_ was the one who always made time to go to your dance recitals. _I_ was the one who always-."

"Dance?" She asked with slightly wide eyes, interrupting his rant. He shot her a surprised look.

"Yes dance. You..." Then it hit him. She didn't know she was a dancer. "You don't know you're a dancer?" He asked. She shook her head. He stared at her in shock. How could she forget she was a dancer? Dance was her passion, her life, her ambition, her dream, her everything. How could she forget? He then understood the true extent of the damage inflicted on her by Seto, and indirectly by him. Shame and guilt clouded his mind.

"Please tell me." She said desperately, wanting to know more about herself.

"Tea, you're a dancer, and an incredible one at that. You have been dancing and practicing for years. You have participated in many auditions, recitals, and performances, and you have been praised for each one." Her mouth fell open in shock. Was that true? Was she really a dancer, and a good one too?

"You don't believe me?" He asked. She shook her head slowly. None of her memory flashbacks had involved dance or anything related to it. They mostly involved Yugi and the guys, and she never told _anyone_ about them.

"Come with me." Mokuba said, getting up. "I'll show you how much you love dance." Hesitantly, she followed him into a large hall.

"This is where we used to have dinner parties when my step-father was still alive." Mokuba said. "We haven't made much use of it since then, except for some business parties." She only nodded her head. Mokuba walked up to a cupboard and opened it to reveal speaker and stereo system. She didn't remember that, but then again, she didn't remember anything. Mokuba searched through some CD's and finally took one out.

"This will work perfectly." He said to himself and placed it into the stereo. He then grabbed the remote and played it. Soft music filled the room. As notes reached her ears, her eyes widened. It seemed familiar, as if she had heard it before. But how was that possible? As far as she could recall, she hadn't heard that song. But she knew the notes. She knew what lyrics would come and what instrument would be added or removed from the song next.

Just as her brain was trying to comprehend this bizarre situation, she felt her arms lift up. What the hell was going on? In fear, she wrapped her arms around herself. Mokuba, who had been watching all that quickly spoke.

"Don't stop yourself Tea. Just let go. Listen to your heart and do what it says. Everything will make sense. Just follow your heart." His words were strangely comforting, as if she had wanted to hear just that. Following his advice, she closed her eyes, and let her body act freely. She felt her arms rise above her head and felt herself stand on her toes. And then, she spun gracefully, arms coming down to form a flower with hands before spinning again and then leaping.

How was this happening? How was she able to do this?

Behind her closed eyelids, images began to form.

_Rows of chairs, standing on carpet, were filled with people, all watching her dance. She was wearing a beautiful teal colored outfit with silver thread forming patterns, like the outfit of ice skaters. Her eyes moved across the audience, coming to rest upon three familiar and friendly faces. A smile made its way on her features. The song ended and her movements halted, but the applause and cheers began. She bowed and disappeared behind the closing curtain and quickly ran down some stairs to come face to face with her friends._

_"Hey guys. I'm so glad you could make it." She said, hugging Yugi._

_"We had to come and see you." Tristan said._

_"Yeah. Why would we want to miss a chance to see you dance around in such a skimpy and sexy outfit?" Joey said and got a light slap on the shoulder from Tea._

_"You were amazing Tea." Yugi said._

_"Yeah. I have never seen ballet before and I don't know anything about it either." Joey said._

_"He's absolutely right about that." Tristan piped in, but Joey ignored him and continued._

_"What I saw you do was awesome. I'm impressed." Tea moved to hug him._

_"Thanks Joey. That really means a lot to me." She said honestly._

_"Hi Tea." They heard a voice from behind them. They turned to greet Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. It was Mokuba who had spoken._

_"Hi Mokuba." Tea said. "I didn't know you were coming to see my performance."_

_"I wanted to surprise you." He said and handed her a bouquet of different colored roses. "This is from us."_

_"Us?" Tea raised an eyebrow, stealing a look at Kaiba who grunted and looked away._

_"Well, I came up with the idea and picked the bouquet, but Seto paid for it, so it's from us." Mokuba explained._

_"In that case, thank you both of you." Tea said with a smile. Once again, Seto grunted._

_"That is 'Kaiba' for you're welcome." Mokuba translated with a wink. Seto glared at Mokuba who smiled widely._

_"Did you enjoy the performance?" Yugi asked Mokuba, who eagerly nodded._

_"Absolutely. Tea you were amazing. I have seen ballet before too, and I can say this with confidence that you will make it to Broadway for sure."_

_"Aww, thank you Mokuba. That makes me feel really happy." She said with a bright smile, causing the small boy to blush slightly._

_"Then you'll be even happier to know that we have decided to treat you to dinner." Tristan announced._

_"Guys, you don't have to. I'm just glad that you came to support me." Tea said._

_"Yes we do." Joey insisted. "It's either that or we take you shopping and I vote for food over clothes." Everyone except Kaiba laughed._

_"Okay." Tea agreed. The guys cheered and Tea watched them with a smile. She felt a prickling feeling at the back of her neck, as if she was being watched. She turned her head just in time to see Seto turn his head away._

_"Hey Kaiba, were you just-." She began but he interrupted her._

_"Let's go Mokuba." He said harshly. "We have wasted enough time here with these losers already." He turned on his heel and began walking away._

_"Hey, who you calling a loser you jerk?" Joey yelled behind him._

_"Just let it go Joey." Yugi said, trying to calm the raging blonde. Mokuba turned to Tea with an apologetic look on his face._

_"I'm sorry for his behavior. I told him he didn't have to come, but he won't let me come alone, and came along."_

_"That's fine Mokuba." Tea said._

_"Mokuba, we are leaving." Seto said, standing a few feet away. Tea looked up and her eyes met Kaiba's for a nanosecond before he turned his head away._

_"I have to go. I'll see you guys around." Mokuba said and followed his brother. Tea watched their retreating backs, her gaze focused on Seto. Had she been imagining or had he really been staring at her?_

"Tea." Someone called her name.

"Tea, are you okay?" She opened her eyes. It was Mokuba. He was watching her with concerned eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. She had been dancing perfectly, just like she had at her performance. But when the song stopped, she had stood frozen on spot, eyes closed, unmoving. He had been unsure what to do. Finally, he had resolved to calling her name, but she hadn't responded. He had to come close and speak loudly to get her attention.

"I... I remember." She said in a whisper. Mokuba sighed in relief.

"I saw myself dance." She continued speaking. "I saw you, and my fr-." She abruptly stopped, her eyes wide with fear. Mokuba knew what she had wanted to say. Gently, he held her cheek.

"Now do you believe me? Do you now know that I'm your friend?" She nodded her head and for the first time since Mokuba had arrived, he saw familiarity and friendliness in her eyes for him. Now was the time.

"I can help you learn a lot more about yourself Tea." He baited her. "I know more about you than Seto." Had she not seen that memory, she wouldn't have believed. But in her memory, Seto hadn't been her friend while Mokuba had.

"Do you want to learn more Tea? Do you want to find more about yourself?" He asked. She nodded her head and Mokuba smiled in triumph.

"There is a place that holds the key to all your forgotten memories. I can take you there. Will you come with me?" He extended his hand for her. She stared at it with fear, shrinking away from him.

"Tea, trust me. I am your friend. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you." He encouraged her.

"Seto." She croaked out. He immediately understood what she meant. Even if she wanted to go, her fear of Seto wouldn't let her.

"I'll ask him. And if he agrees, will you come then?" He suggested. Her look was that of disbelief, but she finally nodded her head.

"Good. Come with me. I'll call him." They walked into the living room where Mokuba dialed Kaiba Corp. He made sure to put the phone on speaker so she would hear and would have no reason to mistrust him.

"_Hello."_ Seto spoke in a cold voice.

"Hey Seto, its Mokuba."

"_Mokuba?"_ Seto's voice held confusion. _"Is everything okay? Did something happen to Tea?" _Besides Mokuba, Tea's body stiffened upon hearing her name.

"Everything is fine Seto. Tea's okay too." Mokuba assured him, shooting Tea a small comforting smile. "I was calling to ask you if I could take her out for some ice cream." Seto was quiet for a few seconds.

_"Why don't you bring the ice cream for her to the mansion?"_

"I want to take her out for fresh air Seto." Mokuba said.

_"There is plenty of fresh air in the lawn. Take a walk there_." Seto said.

"Oh come on Seto. She's been cooped up in the house for so long. I want to show her what the outside world is like. I think it'll be good for her health." Mokuba said. Seto was once again quiet.

"Don't worry Seto. I'll take good care of her. You can trust me." Mokuba assured him, feeling guilt crawl into his mind. But he knew this had to be done. He had to deceive Seto for Tea's sake. Seto sighed.

"_Okay." _He finally agreed.

"Thanks Seto." Mokuba said, a huge smile on his face and hung up. He turned to a baffled Tea and smiled.

"We have his permission so get ready." She still seemed hesitant. "Don't worry Tea. I'll take care of you. We'll come home whenever you want." She slowly nodded her head and walked upstairs to change. Mokuba reached for the phone again.

"Hello Yugi, we're on our way."

* * *

Tea stared at a hauntingly familiar sight, The Turtle Game Shop. She shot Mokuba a confusing look and he smiled knowingly.

"Come on Tea." He said, getting out of the car. She followed him obediently. They entered the shop, Tea close behind Mokuba.

"Hey guys, we're here." Mokuba called out. And soon, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan appeared coming from the back room. Overcome by some unusual force, Tea leapt forward, her feet carrying her towards her friends, but she halted a few feet away, fear emanating from her eyes.

"Tea, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, taking a step towards her.

"I can't." She whispered in fear, taking a few steps back. "He'll know. Seto will find out."

"He's not here Tea. He can't find out." Mokuba assured her, but she shook her head.

"No. He will find out. He always finds out." Then she turned to look at Mokuba. "Why did you bring me here? You lied to Seto and me. Take me home."

"No Tea." Mokuba said calmly. "I didn't lie to you. This place holds the key to your locked memories and I won't let you leave until you have recovered them. I want you to be yourself."

"Don't you want to know the kind of person you were Tea, the kind of person you are supposed to be?" Yugi asked softly behind her. She looked down at the floor. She wanted to know. She was tired of being in the dark. But she was afraid.

"How... how can you help me?" She finally asked.

"We are your friends Tea." Joey said. "We have known you longer than that jerk Kaiba. We know the _real_ you. We can tell you all about your past if you stay with us."

"No." She said, taking a step back. "I can't stay. Seto will be angry." She shuddered. "He'll be angry. I can't stay."

"That's okay Tea." Mokuba said. "You don't have to stay here. No one will force you." He tried to calm her shaking frame. Yugi walked back into the room he had come from and came back with a book in his hand. He handed it to Tea.

"We made this for you." He said. "I know this will be of some help." She eyed it curiously and opened it. The pages were plastered with pictures. It was a photo album. Her eyes fell on the first picture on the page. It was a picture of two children, one who she assumed was Yugi, because of the hair, and a little girl with pigtails. They were both smiling while holding a cookie in their hands.

"This is us Tea." Yugi said. "Do you remember?" She closed her eyes, wishing desperately that she'd remember. Slowly, images began to form and voices began to ring in her head.

_"Hi, I'm Tea. What's your name?" The little girl from the picture said to a baby Yugi, sitting alone in a corner. Around them, other kids played and screamed._

_"I'm... Yugi." The little boy said shyly._

_"Yugi. That's a funny name." She said with a giggle and he blushed. "Do you want to play with me?" She asked. He seemed unsure._

_"Come on." She grabbed his hand. "I'll teach you all the games I know. I know a lot of games and I beat everyone at them. My daddy says I'm a champion." _

The image of the girl continued talking to the little boy who only stared, their voices slowly fading away.

She opened her eyes.

"Tea, did you remember something?" Mokuba asked her. Instead of answering, she flipped the page and stared at the pictures. This picture was of her and Yugi as well. Once again, a memory of the day appeared in her head. Urgently, she flipped the pages, thirsty to learn more. The pictures played the history of her life, from kindergarten to high school to her present form. More faces were added with each page and more memories were recovered. Everything started to make sense. The memories she had recovered on her own hadn't made much sense to her before but these pictures and the memories associated with them acted like the missing pieces of the puzzle, fitting in her mind perfectly to create a readable picture.

While she hurriedly flipped through the album, Mokuba turned to the guys.

"I have to tell you guys something. Let's go to the back." He said in a low voice, not wanting to attract Tea's attention. They nodded and walked away, leaving Tea alone to sort her thoughts.

Her mind was spinning like a wheel, everything coming together. She remembered who she was. She remembered that Yugi had been her best friend, since kindergarten. She remembered when and how she had met Joey and Tristan. She knew who Mai, Serenity, Duke, Bakura, Marik, Mokuba, and Grandpa were. She remembered Duelist Kingdom, she remembered Battle City, she remembered KC Grand Prix, she remembered everything. She remembered her dance recitals, and her performances.

The photo album fell from her hands as she closed her eyes and held her head. Images wheezed in her mind like racing cars, reminding her of the life she had led.

She remembered Seto, his proposal, her acceptance, its consequences.

Tears began falling from her eyes. She remembered the pain she had endured, the abuse she had put up with, the fear she had lived in, and that fateful night when Seto had crossed the line and proved to her that he was incapable of loving anyone. She quickly got up and ran towards the back room, desperate to be in the arms of the people she knew loved her and cared for her. However, voices coming from behind the closed door halted her steps.

"It was Seto." Mokuba was saying.

"What?" Joey yelled.

"How is that possible?" Tristan said.

"Seto created a fake tape with your faces and gave it to the police. That's why they arrested you." Mokuba explained and Tea froze. Were they talking about that fateful incident that had thrown her life in turmoil?

"He was the one who framed you guys, and then gave the actual tape and got you out. It was him." Mokuba continued talking.

"That jerk Kaiba. I can't believe he would do that." Joey said.

"Why did he do that?" Yugi asked in a confused voice.

"To get Tea." Mokuba said and Tea felt her heart stop beating for a second. "He did it all to obtain Tea. When you told me what happened, I quickly looked into it. The reason why no one would take your case was because Seto had told them not to. He knew she would turn to him in the end. He took advantage of her position and made a deal with her. I am not sure exactly what happened but I believe that he told her to cut contact with you guys. That was why she refused to see you or talk with you. He did it to separate you guys. That's why he wouldn't let you help her recover her memories because he feared she may grow attached to you again." Tea could hardly breathe as she processed the information.

Seto had done all that?

He had been the one to cause them so much trouble, only to attain her and then hurt her?

"Kaiba has no right. He can't just claim her as an object." Tristan growled.

"I'm not letting her go." Joey declared. "She's here now and she'll stay here now. I'll deal with that asshole if he comes."

"You can't." Mokuba said dejectedly. "Seto needs her." His words brought shock to everyone listening to him.

"He obviously hurts her. How can you support him?" Yugi said in a slightly angry tone.

"Guys, I'm going to tell you something no one knows except me and Seto's doctor." Tea held her breath and listened. "Seto is auto-phobic. He has fear of loneliness." Then he told them what Dr. Wanton had told him.

"I don't know whether it's fear or attachment, but Seto is completely obsessed with her." Mokuba said. "He doesn't want to let her out of his sight. He doesn't trust anyone with her, and thinks that everyone will make an attempt to separate him from her. You have already seen him lose control when someone other than him is near her. If you take Tea away from him, I don't know what he'll do."

So that was the reason for his bizzare behavior? Tea could not believe what she had heard. Was that the reason why Seto acted the way he acted? Because he was afraid he would be alone, afraid that everyone would leave him? His sudden change in behavior after Mokuba's departure seemed to make sense to her now, and she even understood his possessive attitude towards her.

She stared longingly at the door again, where her best friends stood. So was so close to them, but she couldn't go to them. Not now. Seto needed her. He was suffering and she wanted to help him. She had already endured enough, and a little more wouldn't make a difference if she was able to help Seto. If he really was unstable, her departure could have devastating consequences for her, her friends, and for him as well.

But a part of her mind talked against her decision. She had suffered enough and no matter what she did, she won't be able to help him. She was no doctor. He needed professional help and she couldn't provide that. All she would be doing would be willingly accepting pain. She should go to her friends and tell them everything. They could help her. She could go to the police. Maybe they could protect her.

But what about Seto?

She needn't care about him. He didn't deserve her concern. He was an animal. He didn't deserve to be treated as a human being.

...

...

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him, not when he needed her. It just wasn't her.

Taking a deep breath, she took a few steps away from the door and called out.

"Mokuba." The door opened and he quickly came out, followed by the rest of her friends.

"I want to go home." She said, not looking at them, fearing her resolve may weaken if she was to look at their hurt faces.

"Don't you want-." Mokuba began but she cut him off.

"I want to go home, to Seto. I'm going home." She yelled and ran outside. The others tried to follow her but Mokuba stopped them.

"I think she is freaked out by the pictures. I'll take care of her and call you guys later." He quickly said and raced after her. He saw her running blindly and called out.

"Tea, Tea stop." But she didn't listen. With some effort, he managed to catch up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Tea, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing her tear-streaked face.

"I remember Mokuba." She said, shocking him to no end. "I remember everything."

"Then why did you..." He was confused.

"Because they wouldn't have let me leave." She said with tears. "And I can't stay. I can't leave him. I can't leave him Mokuba, not now when he needs me." Mokuba only stared at her in utter shock.

"I head what you said in the Game Shop. I heard everything." Mokuba couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I am supposed to hate him, but I don't. I pity him and I want to help him." She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Why don't I hate him? Why can't I hate him?"

"Because you are not capable of hating anyone." Mokuba said softly and moved forward to hug her. "You truly are amazing Tea. Thank you for giving Seto a chance." She sobbed into his chest.

"Let's go home Tea. I'm sure Seto has probably called to check where we are." Mokuba said. "Also, I'm going to call Dr. Wanton and ask him how you can help." She wiped her tears and nodded, following him to their car.

* * *

Holding his brief case, Seto walked into the living room where the noise of TV was coming from. He found Mokuba and Tea sitting on separate couches, but in the same room nonetheless.

"Hi Seto." Mokuba greeted him. Tea shot him a small smile. Seto smiled in return and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Something occupied me."

"It's okay." She replied. "Should I set for dinner?" He nodded his head. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"It appears things have improved between the two of you." Seto said. "What happened when you were out?" Though his face was uncaring, his voice held a little suspicion.

"Nothing." Mokuba said, shrugging his shoulders. "We went out for ice cream."

"Took you a long time." Seto pointed.

"Yeah. She seemed relaxed when when we were outside so I decided to waste sometime and let her spend some more time outside." Seto nodded his head, and didn't inquire any further during dinner. When they finished, Seto proceeded towards the bedroom, but Mokuba suggested they watch a movie. Grudgingly, Seto agreed and they sat down. Mokuba picked 'Troy' as the movie to watch, being a fan of action movies.

Tea sat beside Seto, his arm around her shoulders, and carefully watched the movie. Achilles reminded her a lot of Seto, being strong and confident, only caring about himself or his blood cousin. However, she watched as his heart melted for the innocent Trojan girl, Briseis. She watched as Achilles sacrificed his life to ensure her safety. How she hoped she was able to help Seto just as Briseis had. The movie finished and Seto stood up.

"I think it's time to sleep now. Let's go Tea." She stood and shot Mokuba a short smile before following Seto upstairs.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" He asked, upon closing the door of their bedroom.

"Yes." She replied timidly. He walked towards her and held her waist tenderly.

"I'm glad you liked it." She managed a weak smile. Fear began rooting in her mind. What if Seto found out? She would have to act immaculately to fool him.

"I've got something for you." He said and walked towards his brief case. She watched him curiously as he took a box out and handed it to her.

"This is for you. Open it." She did as told. Her eyes widened as they fell upon a beautiful diamond necklace, along with matching earrings and bracelet.

"What..." She couldn't find the words to speak. He smiled and held her cheek gently.

"I know it may not be to your liking, but we can go shopping tomorrow and you can buy whatever you desire." Today was a day of surprises for her. First her memories, then the expensive and beautiful present, and now a changed Seto. All she could do was stare.

"I was thinking we can go shopping and then for dinner tomorrow. Would you like that?" Mutely, she nodded. Seto smiled and planted a chaste kiss on her lips and picked her up bridal style. Very gently, he placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"You look beautiful today." She blushed. Seto leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Seto..." She said, prying her lips away to speak. "I found out that... I am a dancer." His eyes widened for a second and then softened.

"I'm glad. You are an amazing dancer. I remember the first time I saw you dance. It was then I knew I wanted you." Her heartbeat increased.

"Can... can you tell me... how?" He smiled and kissed her again.

"It was during our last year at school. I found you practicing in gym. I was passing by when I heard music and went to investigate. But I never even imagined what I would find." His eyes gleamed as he spoke. "You were dancing so magnificently. I just stood there... watching you." A faraway look appeared in his eyes as if remembering a fond memory.

"I was enchanted, entranced by you. I wanted you. But you were out of my reach then." His eyes focused back on her. "From that day onwards, I watched you silently, looking for ways to make you mine. My nights were spent dreaming of you and days spent watching you." His breathing grew ragged and he pressed his body into hers." It drove me insane. You drove me insane. The day of your performance came and I lost all resolve. I couldn't wait any longer. And then one day, you became mine." He hungrily kissed her again. "Mine. All mine." His hands moved up and down her body in a desperate fashion. Her heart raced. It was repeating all over again. But surprisingly, he calmed down on his own, and his kissing becoming gentle again before he completely stopped.

"But there was always this fear; fear that it was all a dream." He whispered. "For many nights I would lie awake, afraid that if I closed my eyes, you would run away. Fear that one day I would wake up to find the spot beside me empty; fear that you would leave me, all alone." She had never seen him look so vulnerable. Her heart cried out for him. She held his face and spoke.

"I won't leave you Seto." He shot her a sad smile and looked away.

"Once you regain all your memories, I am afraid that you will... or at least you will want to. I have done many things I'm not proud of Tea. And once you remember everything, you'll hate me."

"I won't hate you Seto." She told him gently.

"I hope so Tea." He said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I care for you. Everything I did, I did to keep you with me. I... I need you in my life. I really do." She lifted her chin to kiss him.

"I want to stay with you too Seto." He kissed her slowly, savoring the feel of her rosy petal soft lips against his. His one hand threaded through her hair while his other hand held her waist.

Tea moaned as she felt him suck on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue in to coax her insides. Never had he been so gentle and so patient with her. Maybe he really had changed. Maybe she had been able to change him, or at the very least, her broken and damaged state had an impact on him.

Seto separated their lips and proceeded to kiss her neck. He knew all the spots that pleased her, and today he would do just that. He would show her that he cared for her. He gently bit her skin and then licked it to erase any pain or discomfort his action could have caused. Her moan told him she had liked both actions. He sucked on her pulse point, earning more moans from her. Her hands wrapped around his head, pulling slightly on his hair, insisting him not to stop. He had no intentions to stop.

She felt his hands reach down towards the hem of her shirt and lift it. Her own hands helped him take off her shirt which he threw somewhere on the floor. But he didn't attack her bare flesh as he had always done. No. He just stared at it, admiring her beauty, admiring her pale color, her smooth, delicious looking skin. He was so relieved and glad that the bruises had faded from her body. He couldn't bear to be reminded of his shameful actions.

Looking her right in the eye, he lowered his head and placed an open mouthed, wet kiss just above her left breast. She moaned loudly. He let his tongue lick the skin a few times, earning mewls from her. He lifted his head, watching her shut eyes, and her parted lips with desire. Moving forward, he kissed her again and used his hands to gently squeeze her breasts. She screamed silently in his mouth and he smirked. Using his fingers, he twirled her nipples through the bra, causing her to moan loudly.

"Seto... please... take it... of." She whispered breathily between moans and he complied, extending an arm behind her small waist to open her bra straps and pulling the garment off. Her large breasts bounced erotically as the bra was ripped off rather harshly. Seto's gaze focused on her pearly hard nipples, looking so inviting and delicious. Without wasting a second, he latched onto a breast, sucking the nipple deep into his mouth. She screamed rather loudly as the pleasing sensations ran from her breast to her core. Wanting to add to her pleasure, he used his spare hand to pinch and twist her other nipple while he bit and sucked on one. She tossed her head from side to side under his ministrations. After he was satisfied with the attention he had given to her one breast, he turned his head and latched onto the other one, treating it the same way as its twin. All the while, Tea moaned and groaned. She could hardly comprehend the immense pleasure he was bringing her, let alone the fact that he was being so gentle with her.

Seto finally pried his mouth away from her breasts and moved down her body, kissing her stomach until he reached the top of her skirt and off it went. He leaned down and took a whiff of her scent.

Intoxicating.

He traced the outline of her panties with his finger, watching her legs tremble under his ministrations. He watched her closely, eyes fixed on her face as he took out his tongue and slowly licked her inner thigh. She screamed his name, her legs buckling violently. Seto smirked and licked his way up to her core. Taking a deep breath, he clamped down onto it, covering it with his mouth. She nearly sat up, screaming his name. Seto began licking her groin through her underwear. She writhed violently, hands clutching the sheets tightly.

"Seto... oh Seto... don't... stop... Seto." Her moans drove him insane. He couldn't take it anymore. Ripping her underwear off, he sucked on her clitoris, taking it between his teeth and squeezing it. She screamed once again, throwing her head side to side. But Seto wasn't done yet. He parted her nether lips and slowly licked her insides. This time, she really did sit up, her hands clutching his head tightly.

"Oh my God." She whispered in a breathless voice. Seto pushed her back on the bed again and inserted his tongue in her hole. Her body stiffened and her breathing stopped. But Seto didn't. He began thrusting his tongue in and out of her vagina violently. Signs of life suddenly appeared in her body and she resumed her screams and moans of ecstasy. In no time did he feel he walls start to clamp down on his tongue. He increased his speed and braced for the climax which came immediately, her juices spilling in his mouth. He drank them heartedly before moving up her body to watch her.

Behind closed eyelids, she still saw stars as her body experienced the last few moments of orgasm. Finally, her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes to find Seto staring straight at her.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked. For a moment, she was baffled by the question, but soon recovered and answered by leaning up to kiss him. This time, she took charge and thrust her tongue into his mouth. He groaned low in his throat, and groped her breast again. She placed her hand on his chest and to his surprise, pushed him on the bed. Never had she done this before. She had always been submissive in bed.

She shot him a seductive look and kissed him again, but didn't dwell on his lips for long. Like him, she moved lower to kiss his neck and chest, licking and biting the salty skin every now and then. Seto closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasing ministrations performed by her. His eyes snapped wide open when she rubbed his crotch through his pants.

"Tea?" He shot her a surprised look. Would she? She had never done it before to him, but would she now? Meeting his eyes, she opened his belt buckle and threw it behind her. She didn't waste any time getting rid of his pants and boxers and quickly held his large penis in her hand. Seto's breath hitched. She smirked in a devilish way and leaned forward, licking the length slowly. His eyes rolled back and he let out a loud moan

"God... Tea." He whispered breathily. For the first time, she felt power over him. Eagerly, she took him in her mouth. Seto's moan was much louder this time. She didn't give him any time to adjust and began bobbing her head up and down his length. To add to his pleasure, she gently squeezed his sacs.

"Tea... uh... umm..." Seto moaned with pleasure. She was good. She was very good. He could feel his orgasm approaching. With much effort, he sat up and pried her lips off his penis. She shot him a confusing look.

"In you." He managed to say between ragged breaths. She nodded her head and sat up on her knees, still holding his penis in her hand. Then very slowly, she sat down on it, guiding it into her vagina. Both moaned loudly as they felt each other. For a few seconds, she just sat on him, feeling him pulsing in her core, filling her completely. Under her, Seto flexed his hips and pushed up, wanting to move further in. This made Tea realize he wanted to begin the action. She rotated her hips, causing him to groan loudly before placing her hands on his chest and using it as leverage along with her knees to begin moving up and down his cock, moaning and groaning along the way.

Seto watched her jump up and down, her breasts bouncing beautifully. He eagerly grabbed her breasts, twisting the nipples. She moaned louder, whispering his name over and over. He held her hips and helped her move. Her breathing became erratic and he knew she was becoming tired. Still holding her hips, he flipped her under him and began pumping in and out of her at an insane pace, again and again. And she moaned and screamed his name, again and again until white light clouded her vision and she climaxed. Her walls clamped down on his length so tightly he barely managed to add another stroke before he too climaxed, falling on top of her.

"Seto..." Tea whispered after catching her breath. "I..."

"Shh." He placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "We'll talk tomorrow. Go to sleep now." She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

She felt it rise in her throat. Her eyes opened and hurriedly but carefully, she removed Seto's arm from her waist and ran to the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. This was the third time this week. But it only happened early in the morning.

What was wrong with her?

She had felt nauseous when Mokuba had arrived, but she had related that to her discomfort and fear around a new male. This morning sickness was new and had only started a few days ago.

Could it be that...?

'No.' She thought desperately. 'It couldn't be.'

With shaking knees, she stood up and opened the cupboard. Her fingers trembled as she took out a little pack, well hidden at the back and opened it.

* * *

Seto felt a strange uneasiness crawl into his mind. He moved his hand to pull Tea closer to his body, but it passed through air. Immediately, he was wide awake, eyes open and mind alert. He looked around the room in panic. She was nowhere in sight. Had she left him like in his nightmares?

"Tea." He called out, sitting up. "Tea, where are you?"

"In here." He heard her reply from the bathroom. Soon the door opened and she came out, looking slightly pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern. She shot him half a smile and crawled into bed beside him.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy." He nodded and quickly pulled her into his chest. His mind relaxed and he felt sleep overshadow him again.

Tea lay awake, carefully listening to his breathing. She had to make sure he was in deep sleep before she snuck into the bathroom. After half an hour of waiting, she carefully removed his arm. He didn't wake up. She sighed in relief and went back to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she sat on her knees and reached under the sink, where she had hidden it in case she didn't get a chance to get to the bathroom before Seto.

'Please God, don't let it be.' She begged in her mind before taking a look at it. Her heart stopped, and her breath hitched.

It was true.

Her worst fears had been confirmed.

Tears fell from her eyes.

She was pregnant.

...

* * *

Hey guys, I know you are angry with me for the late update, but you won't have to put up with my crap for long. The next chapter will be the last. So enjoy.

And please REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback/ Dreams_

* * *

...

Butterfly kissed rained down on her skin, travelling from her shoulder up to her neck and then back to her shoulder again. Thick eyelashes fluttered before lifting to reveal sparkling blue gems. She moved her head to find Seto smiling at her from beside her. Noticing her slightly bleary eyes, he chuckled and climbed on top of her.

"Morning." He said to her. She blinked and he let out another chuckle.

"You…" She hesitated, eyes darting to stare away from him.

"Go on." He encouraged, hand cupping her cheek gently.

"You are still here. Don't you have to go to Kaiba Corp?" She asked. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I took today off to spend with you." Her eyes widened slightly at his confession. "Would you like that?" She nodded her head shyly. He kissed her on the lips this time.

"I plan to take you out shopping, and then for lunch." He informed her while getting off her. "Get ready. We'll leave after breakfast." Leaving her slightly happy and a lot more confused, he went out of the bedroom, probably to his office. This would be the second time this week he would do that.

What was the reason behind this dramatically changed attitude? Just last week, he had shown concern over her trip with Mokuba and now he was offering to take her outside himself? What was he trying to accomplish?

Sighing, she got off the bed and proceeded towards the bathroom. There was no telling what was going on in Seto's mind. She was better not to question it and just follow what he wanted her to do. It was the only way for her to avoid getting hurt, and getting hurt was the last thing she wanted, keeping in mind her current condition.

She peeled off her clothing and stepped into the shower. Her mind drifted off to the tiny life taking shelter in her womb. What was she going to do? What was she _supposed_ to do? How would keeping the child impact her life? How would it impact Seto's life? How would bringing a child into such a dysfunctional relationship impact the _child's_ life?

She had no answers. She so desperately wished there was someone she could talk to, someone to share her feelings with, someone to share her fears with, someone to share her uncertainties with, someone to ask advice from, someone to…

A bitter smile appeared on her lips. These were the things one was supposed to share with a boyfriend, or friends. Too bad, she lacked both. Both were so close to her, yet she couldn't speak with either of them.

She sighed and shook her head, partly to get rid of such saddening thoughts, partly to wash the conditioner out of her hair. There really was no point for her to dwell on these thoughts. She had no power to decide her own fate, or the fate of the innocent life she was nurturing.

After finishing getting ready, she walked downstairs into the kitchen. Seto and Mokuba were already sitting there, however, there was no conversation going on. She walked in as quietly as she could and took a seat opposite Mokuba, on Seto's right. Both men glanced up at her. She, however, resisted the temptation to look at Mokuba and smiled only at Seto. He nodded in satisfaction at her attire and managed a small smile.

"I have already informed Mokuba of our activities." Seto said, proceeding eating again. Very cautiously and swiftly, she shot Mokuba an assuring smile.

"Yeah." Mokuba said. "He told me he is taking you shopping. So don't feel shy. Spend all his money." Tea hesitantly looked at him and gave another tiny smile. She had to be cautious not to let familiarity shine through her eyes or Seto might get suspicious. Before Seto, they had to continue the charade.

After breakfast, Seto said a few words of good natured warnings to Mokuba and ushered Tea out. They got into the car and Seto began driving. Tea figured he didn't want to attract too much attention to himself and so had opted to not use the limo.

The car stopped before the most popular and expensive store in Domino. Tea knew because she had often passed the store and had even window shopped there. Those were the days.

"Come on." Seto said, unbuckling his seatbelt. Tea nodded her head and mirrored his actions, exiting the car. They entered the store, which, to Tea's surprise, was completely vacant. Not a soul in sight. She turned to Seto with a confused look.

"I rented this place for the day so no one can bother you." He said with a smile. Her eyes widened in disbelief. He let out a chuckle and held her hand, leading her towards a rack filled with colourful outfits.

"Go on. Get whatever you want." He encouraged. She shot him a sincere, bright smile and began shuffling through clothes. Seto took a seat on a couch placed in front of the change rooms and watched her with amusement as she made faces, looking through the clothes. Finally, she moved towards the change rooms, arms filled with clothes. Seto let out a deep breath as she disappeared. Shopping was just as he had expected it to be; boring and tiring. But he was willing to do it for her sake, for her happiness.

She came out, wearing a cute tee and a mini skirt. His eyes scrutinized her appearance, moving up and down her curvaceous frame, lingering on her long legs for a few moments before moving up to meet her gaze.

"You look adorable." He said. She blushed and disappeared back in the room. This continued on for a few hours, Tea trying on skirts, dresses, even lingerie for him. Finally, she tired of her activities and informed him of the blessed decision. Holding back a deep sigh of relief, Seto grabbed her chosen outfits, which were a lot, and walked toward the cashier, where a women awaited them.

"I hope everything was to your liking Mr. Kaiba." She said, taking there purchases. Seto completely ignored her and took out his credit card, paying for the clothes and walking out. Once the bags were secured in the car, they sat and Seto drove towards a restaurant. As expected, it was the best in the city. But thankfully, it wasn't as deserted as the store. A waiter escorted them to their table and seated them before taking their order and leaving. Tea curiously glanced around the restaurant before locking eyes with Seto.

"Thank you." She said with a blush. "I had a great time today." He smiled and held her hand.

"I wanted you to be happy."

"I am." She said, squeezing his hand back. Silence fell over them.

"Seto, can I… can I ask you something?" She asked hesitantly. He smiled.

"Of course you can. Ask me anything." She gulped before speaking.

"When… when I still had my memories… did you… love me?" Seto's body stiffened at her question, his eyes lowering to stare at his wine glass.

"Why are you asking that?" He asked cautiously.

"I… I just wanted to know." She said. He didn't answer for a long time.

"Tea… I have wanted you in my life for as long as I can remember, since the first day I met you." He said honestly. "I am not proud of the ways I employed to achieve you… but I always tried to make you happy. I admit I have failed many times… but I have always tried. I still am. I just want you to be happy." He was avoiding answering.

"Seto, did you love me?" She asked again. He sighed.

"I don't think I know what love is." His voice was so broken, so tired, that she automatically felt her heart reach out to him. "I thought it was giving someone you care about everything they want and not caring what it is. But I discovered I was wrong." She figured he was referring to the incident with Mokuba.

"Now I don't know what it is." Her face fell and she looked away. "But I do know that I care about you deeply." She looked up with shining eyes. "I… I want you in my life. I need you in my life. I can't imagine a day without you."

"Seto." She whispered, her hand caressing his.

"Take it as whatever you want." He finished.

"Did I love you?" She asked. He let out a bitter chuckle.

"I have serious doubts about that." He said.

"How can you be sure?"

"You may not remember, but I do." He said in a guilty tone. "That is why sometimes I fear you remembering everything. I feel like… I feel that I'd completely lose you then. You'd hate me."

"But you are trying to change. That counts." She said. He chuckled.

"I hope it does." The waiter brought the food and they began eating. Silence ensued again.

"Seto." Tea said, breaking the silence. "I…" She hesitated, looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked as causally as he could, sipping his wine.

"I… have some of my… memories back." She said. "I… get… flashbacks and I see some things."

"Anything in particular you want to tell me about?" He asked, eyes now focused on her.

"Well… no, nothing." She said, shaking her head. His eyes hardened slightly but softened when she stiffened.

"Tea, I want you to tell me what's on your mind." He said kindly. She stared him deep in the eyes for a few moments. Could she really tell him? He lifted his hand to cup her cheek in encouragement.

"I… saw my… friends." She cringed as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Explain." He said in a cold tone. Fear gripped her senses. He was angry. She knew it would happen. She just had to open her big mouth and say it.

"When I found about my dancing, I saw them, at my performance." He nodded his head, eyes still hard and cold. "I just wanted… it's nothing." She cut it off, not wanting to anger him any further.

"Do you want to visit them?" His question caught her completely off guard. Her mouth fell open and she stared at him like an idiot.

"Wha…"

"I said, do you want to see them?" He asked again, his face expressionless. Unable to form a response, she nodded her head. "We'll visit them after lunch." He said, turning his attention back to his food.

"But… you…"

"I want you to be happy." He answered her unasked question, not looking up. She continued to appear shocked. Noticing her state, he sighed.

"Tea, I know I have done things in the past that have imprinted a bad impression of me in your mind. When I look back at my actions, I regret them deeply. I never wanted that to happen. I… I want to change what you think of me. I want you to see me as someone you can trust." Her eyes softened.

"Thank you Seto." He finally smiled and they continued to eat. For the first time in days, Tea actually felt happy.

* * *

"Hey Tristan, pass me those cards, will ya?" Joey said to Tristan who was shuffling through a huge box.

"These ones?" Tristan said, holding a pack. Joey turned to Yugi.

"Yug, these are the one you want, right?" Yugi looked up and nodded his head. Tristan tossed the pact to Joey who handed them to Yugi.

"Man, this is tiring." Tristan said. "I am never volunteering to help you restock the cards again."

"Hey Yugi, can we stop now? Let's go to the arcade." Joey said. Yugi seemed thoughtful. Before he could answer, the sound of a bell ringing indicated someone had entered the shop.

"Hey, welcome to the Turt-." Joey turned around to say the customary greeting, but words died in his throat after one look at the people who had just come in.

"T… Tea?" Yugi whispered in shock. Tea peeked hesitantly from behind Seto's frame. Had it not been for Seto's iron grip on her hand, she would had run to her friends.

"Kaiba… what… what is going on?" Tristan said, also standing up to stare at them.

"She wanted to meet you." Seto said through gritted teeth. The guys just stared in shock.

"Kaiba you bastard." Joey, who had remained silent till now, exploded with rage. "I know what you did." He said, taking a menacing step toward Seto. "We _all_ know."

"What are you talking about, you mutt?" Seto said, glaring at Joey.

"Don't play innocent you asshole. We know it was you who-." Yugi had jumped up and clamped a hand over Joey's mouth before he could finish. Tristan shot Yugi a confused look.

"Please have a seat Kaiba, Tea. We'll be back with some refreshments." He began dragging a furiously complaining Joey and a confused Tristan with him out of the room and into the kitchen. Once the door closed and they were out of Seto's hearing range, Joey yelled.

"What the hell was that about Yugi? Why did you stop me?"

"Yeah. You should have let him tell Tea what a bastard Kaiba really is." Tristan agreed.

"If you do that, you'd drive Tea away for good." Yugi said. "Kaiba brought Tea here by his own free will. That means he is changing. And I don't want you guys to do anything that will anger him. We may not be able to see Tea again if that happens."

"Once Tea hears the kind of bastard he is, she won't go with him." Joey said with confidence.

"Wrong." Yugi said. "Right now in her state, she trusts him more than anything else in the world. And if you say anything against Kaiba, she'll turn away from us." He stared at them with pleading eyes.

"Please don't say anything against Kaiba. If we play along, we may get to see more of Tea and we might be able to help her with her memories. Once she regains all her memories, she'll leave him." Joey seemed unsure but he seemed to agree after Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now let's grab some juice to make our excuse seem real." Yugi said with a small smile. They hurriedly grabbed glasses and juice and walked out. Tea and Seto were sitting on a couch, still holding hands.

"Here you go." Yugi said good-naturedly. "Sorry it took us so long. It was a bit of struggle prying Joey away from the fridge." Tea shot him a reserved smile.

"So, you came here just to see us?" Tristan asked.

"I… I saw you guys in a memory flashback." Tea said, continuing with the lie she had told Seto. "I wanted to… meet you, to know more about our… relationship."

"Of course." Yugi said. "We used to…" He stopped short of saying 'best friends'. After a small pause, he continued. "We used to be good friends, all of us." He gestured to Joey and Tristan. "We had a lot of classes together in school, and we also used to hang out together after school." Tea nodded her head.

"We went through a lot of tough situations together." Joey said. "If I had to guess, I'd say we had a much stronger bond than what you had with Kaiba." Seto growled at Joey's comment. Tea squeezed his hand tighter, hoping it would calm him.

"What Joey is trying to say is-" Tristan attempted to do some damage control, but was interrupted by Joey.

"We used to be best friends while Kaiba was the guy we all hated, including you."

"That's enough Wheeler." Seto said, standing up. "I won't let you poison her mind with your bullshit."

"It's not bullshit." Joey said, also getting up. "The lies you fed her are bullshit."

"I told her no lies." Seto said.

"Shut up Kaiba." Joey yelled. "Had you told her the truth, she would have left your abusive ass a long time ago. Or maybe she hasn't left you because you're still hurting her, and she is afraid."

"Shut up." Seto yelled, letting go of Tea's hand to punch Joey.

"STOP." Tea screamed, getting up. Seto immediately halted in his steps and turned to her.

"Please Seto, let's go home." She said through teary eyes. "I don't want to stay here anymore." Seto gave Joey one last glare and began walking towards Tea.

"This is more of your home than his prison Tea." Joey yelled. "Stay here with us. We'll protect you from him."

"Joey, stop it." Yugi pleaded, but Joey paid no heed to his words.

"I know he abuses you Tea. Leave him. He is nothing more than a lying, deceiving bastard who will always hurt you. You can't trust him Tea. Don't go with him. Stay with-." Seto had turned around and punched Joey before he could finish his rant. Joey fell back from the force of the impact. Tea screamed loudly.

"Next time when I tell you to shut up, _listen_." Seto breathed venomously. He smiled in satisfaction at the red liquid dripping down Joey's nose an quickly grabbed Tea's hand, dragging her out of the game shop. He harshly thrust her into the passenger seat of the car and slammed the door, not acknowledging her flinch. He got behind the wheel but didn't drive right away.

"Now do you see why I didn't want you to see them?" He yelled at her. "Do you see now? They are all liars. They want nothing more than to take you away from me. They just want to see me suffer, that's all." She only sobbed in fear and sadness. Noticing her teary eyes, he leaned towards her and forcefully pulled her in his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He whispered to her in a soothing tone. "I know it's not your fault." She sniffled against his shirt.

"I… I want to go home." She whispered between hiccups. He nodded his head and pulled away.

"Okay. Whatever you want."

* * *

Mokuba channel surfed, bored out of his mind. He had spent the morning talking to his friends in Australia about any new assignments or tests. The rest of the day had been spent lying around, eating, and currently, channel surfing. He glanced at the watch. Seto and Tea had been gone for a long time now. It was almost 3:30pm.

Just then, the sound of the door opening reached his ears. Curiously, he turned in the direction just in time to see Tea hurriedly walk upstairs. Seto walked towards him, a frown evident on his face. Mokuba's heart began beating wildly. He just hoped nothing bad had happened.

"Seto, everything okay?" He asked cautiously. Seto's frown deepened.

"No." He replied caustically.

"What happened?"

"Wheeler ruined everything."

"How?" Mokuba asked insistently.

"We went to visit those assholes because she wanted to see them. And Wheeler started spurting some nonsense about knowing what I had done." Mokuba's face went slightly pale.

"What… what did you do?"

"I broke his nose." Seto answered with sadistic satisfaction.

"Seto, what the hell? You shouldn't have." Mokuba yelled. Seto glared at him.

"You should have heard the lies he was feeding her. I couldn't let it continue." Before Mokuba could retort, Seto's cell phone rang. He answered it to find out that it was from Kaiba Corp. Apparently, a problem had occurred and they needed him.

"I have to go Mokuba." Seto said, hanging up. "Something came up at the company."

"No problem Seto." Mokuba said, watching Seto leave. As soon as the door closed, Mokuba rushed upstairs towards Seto's bedroom. He had a feeling he would find Tea there. He reached the bedroom door and knocked slowly.

"Tea, Tea, you in there?" He asked gently.

"Mo… Mokuba?" Her soft voice came through the closed door to confirm.

"Yes, it's me. Open up." He said. He heard shuffling of feet and soon, the door opened to reveal a puffy eyed Tea. Immediately, she threw herself in his arms and cried.

"Tea, Seto told me what happened." He informed her. Her body shook with sobs.

"I… I just wanted to see them, and then… Joey started saying things. And then Seto," She looked up with sad, tear brimmed eyes. "Seto hit him. He was bleeding Mokuba. Joey was bleeding." She wailed and began sobbing again. "I only wanted to see them. I didn't know my visit would hurt them like this. If I knew, I … I would never have gone." Mokuba rubbed her back soothingly to calm her.

"Tea, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself over it." He said in an attempt to calm her. But it had no effect at all.

"Tea, don't worry. Everything will be okay." Her body shook violently, and she cried hysterically.

"Everything is not going to be okay. I know it's not."

"Why?" He asked with worry.

"Because I'm pregnant." She wailed. "I'm pregnant." Mokuba's body stiffened, his grip loosening on her body.

"Wh… what?" He asked. Her body slid to the floor and she cried harder.

"I've checked it so many times. But it is always the same. I'm pregnant." Mokuba kneeled on the floor beside her.

"Have you… have you told Seto?" He asked. She shook her head,

"No. I'm… I'm too afraid. I don't know how he'll react." She said between cries. Mokuba enveloped her in is arms again and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry Tea. I'm here for you. I'll protect you and this baby." He told her in a firm tone.

"You're the only one I've told. You're the only one I trust.." She said. Mokuba only hugged her tighter.

...

_I'm pregnant._ Her words rang in his mind and his blood boiled. He had returned to the mansion to personally let Tea know of his departure and apologize for ruining their plans. However, he hadn't expected to see her in Mokuba's arms. And as if the shock from that wasn't enough, he heard her say that she was pregnant.

_Don't worry Tea. I'm here for you. I'll protect you and this baby._ His own brother, his own blood had betrayed him like this. He had been slightly suspicious of the dramatic improvement in Mokuba and Tea's relationship, but had never paid much thought to it. He had just been glad to know that they were on decent terms. Little did he know how much thei relationship had really improved.

_You're the only one I trust_. Seto slammed his fist on his desk. He was the only one she trusted? Mokuba? He had been here for barely a few weeks and she trusted him the most. What about him? He had been with her for months. Didn't he deserve some of her trust too?

_Have you… have you told Seto?_

_No. I'm… I'm too afraid. I don't know how he'll react._ Oh, he would show them how he would react. After all, they had earned it.

* * *

Tea sat on the couch, leaning against Mokuba, whose hand stroked her hair affectionately. She had finally stopped crying, thanks to his efforts and now sat in the living room. They had talked about her pregnancy and had agreed that perhaps today was not the best day to inform Seto of the development. They would wait a few days, at least until tomorrow. They could both work to gain insight on Seto's opinion on the matter before deciding to let him know. They way, they would be prepared for whatever may come their way.

Tea had already said that she had no intention of aborting the baby.

Flashback

_"It's not it's fault it was conceived. If anyone's, it's my fault and I'll take full responsibility for it." Tea said, walking down the stairs. They were currently discussing her situation and any possible solutions._

_"But Tea, do you really want to bring a baby in this abusive relationship? Seto is obsessed with you. He doesn't even trust me with you, and is likely to react negatively to anything that may hold your attention. What if he reacts negatively to this child as well? What if he tries to harm it?" Mokuba said, revealing his fears regarding the situation._

_"I won't let any harm come on my child. I'll protect it with my life." She said determinedly._

_"But Tea-."_

_"I don't care Mokuba. I won't kill this innocent life. I know Seto may not want me to keep the baby, but I won't do what he says. I'll… I'll run away if I have to. But I won't let any harm come to my baby." Seeing her resolve, Mokuba sighed and caved in._

_"I'll support you with whatever decision you make. I'll protect you and this baby."_

End flashback

So aborting the baby was out of question. The only hope they had left was that Seto actually had changed and was okay with the child. If not that, then they would have to run, though both desperately wanted to avoid that.

The sound of the door wrenching open harshly filled their ears.

"Seto." Tea whispered in horror and urgency. Immediately, Mokuba jumped on another couch on her left and acted as if he had been there all along. Soon, Seto came marching in, a furious look housed in his eyes. He glared at Mokuba as he walked towards Tea.

"I need to talk to you, in private." She looked afraid, but nodded her head.

"Okay." She said, getting up.

"Hey Seto, everything okay?" Mokuba asked. Seto growled and roughly grabbed Tea's arm, hauling her up

"Seto, what are you doing?" Mokuba said, getting up.

"It's personal so stay out of this." Seto hissed. "I'll deal with you soon." He dragged an unresisting Tea with him to the bedroom, all the while, making sure Mokuba was not following. Once they were secured in the room, he threw her forward and slammed the door behind him.

"Seto, what's wrong?" She asked fearfully. He sharply turned towards her, eyes ablaze with anger.

"Why don't _you_ tell me." He replied through clenched teeth.

"I… I don't know what you mean." She said, taking a step away from him.

"You don't know?" He mocked. "Let me help you then. I am talking about the little piece of information you supplied to Mokuba today, at the top of the stairs, when you were encased in his arms." His voice rose with every word until he was yelling at her.

She was speechless, the only reply being the look of absolute horror and disbelief on her face. Frustration and anger took him over. He advanced towards her. She scampered away in fear but he was upon her before she could put any distance between them. He roughly grabbed her arm and jerked her forward.

"Why don't you tell me what you told him Tea?" She whimpered at the tightness of his grip which, she knew, would leave marks. "TELL ME." He yelled in her face and back handed her. A scream of pain and shock rippled through her throat.

"Say it." He raised his hand to hit her again.

"I'll tell." She quickly screamed through tears. "I'll tell. Please don't hurt me. I'll tell." He lowered his hand, only leaving his eyes to intimidate her. She sniffled.

"I'm… I'm pregna- aah." She was slapped before she could finish. Her body jerked from the impact, falling on the floor.

"You're _pregnant_? And you never told _me_?" He screamed in her face, a hand fisted in her hair, pulling the silky strands.

"You whore." He slapped her, earning another scream from her. "I can't believe you did that."

"Seto… please… listen to- aaah."

"Shut up." He cut her off, slamming her head into the ground. "I don't want to listen to anything. I've heard enough. I heard everything you said to Mokuba." He grabbed her chin roughly, crushing the soft flesh within his fingers, and brought her face up to his level.

"S… Seto." She struggle to speak through the blood filling the inside of her mouth, seeping from her cut cheek and tongue.

"You didn't tell me because you didn't know how I would react, huh?" He mocked her, repeating her words. She whimpered in pain. "Tell me, is this reaction to your liking?" He said, slapping her. She tried hard to shield her face, but he held her wrists in his vice like grip.

"You _lied _to me. After everything I did for you, after everything I gave you, you still lied to me." He said, twisting her arm behind her back. She screamed again, but he back-handed her again.

"I gave you freedom. I gave you my trust, and you went behind my back and whored yourself to my brother." Her eyes widened at his words. "Was I not man enough for you? Huh, tell me."

"Seto… you… I didn't-."

"More lies." He yelled, slapping her. "Lies, lies, lies." He slapped her repeatedly, ignoring her ear-splitting screams.

"You have betrayed me. After everything I did for you, you betrayed me, for my brother." His eyes turned menacing, and lowered to her stomach.

"You now carry a bastard child, filthy, just like you."

"N… No." With much effort, she wrapped her hands over her stomach. "Please… don't." Her act of protecting her child only fuelled his anger.

"You trust him the most huh?" He mocked, holding both her hands and trapping them behind her. "He promised to protect you and this bastard child? Then lets put his word to the test, shall we?"

"Seto… please… don't…" She begged, noticing the sadistic glint in his eyes. "Please… I beg you… please…"

"Let's see if your lover can come save his bitch and his dirty seed." Before she could beg for mercy, or explain to him, he punched her stomach. Air left her lungs and she gasped desperately.

"Did you like that?" He asked with a sickening smile. "Did you like the pain, because your actions begged for it." She just cried, her insides wrenching with pain.

"There's more where that came from." He punched her again. She curled into a ball to protect her stomach, but her efforts were not enough to keep his blows away.

"Please… stop." She gasped.

"You want to protect this child? I'll kill it. And I'll kill you too." He screamed in rage, losing all sense. Like a rabid animal, he attacked her, punching her stomach with wild abandon. When she tried to shield her stomach with her arms, he slammed her head against the wall, relishing in the sound it made. Her screams of pain and cries of helps fell on deaf ears. It was as if Seto had been take over by an evil spirit. He didn't care about anything at this moment. Before his eyes was the image of Tea in Mokuba's arms, driving his hands to hit her. He wanted to eliminate the child she carried. It would be her punishment. He wouldn't let a bastard child come between them… never.

Tea screamed and screamed until her throat became hoarse. His blows lost their effect, or maybe she became numb to it. The only thing on her mind was the safety and well-being of her unborn child.

_I won't let any harm come on my child. I'll protect it with my life._

She had said those words, not realizing the responsibility they carried. How could she claim to protect another life when she couldn't protect her own? How? She couldn't. She just couldn't. Her child was at the mercy of a heartless man. Her child was at the mercy of death.

Her body became numb and fell to the side. But it didn't stop the blows coming from him. He kept hitting and hitting and hitting, not caring that her eyes were now closed, and not even small screams were coming from her. Finally, tiring of his actions, Seto delivered one final blow and got up, not sparing her broken form another glance.

It was time to deal with the other culprit of the crime.

* * *

Mokuba sat fidgeting on the couch, foot tapping on the ground impatiently. Seto and Tea had been in there for a while now. What talk were they having? For some reason, Mokuba's heart had been beating wildly ever since Seto had spoken to him. It felt like something was very wrong, very, very wrong.

He jumped when he heard footsteps, and wondered why he was feeling like something horrible was happening, or was about to happen. Seto came in view and Mokuba's uneasiness increased. He wondered why so. Seto was the last person he should feel threatened by.

"Seto… is everything okay?" He asked, somehow dreading the answer.

"How dare you?" Seto snarled, advancing towards Mokuba, who quickly stepped away. "How dare you touch her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I was stupid that I wouldn't notice the abrupt change in your attitudes?"

"Seto… we wanted to tell you. But we weren't sure how you would react." Mokuba thought Seto had figured out about Tea's recovered memories and was upset at being left out.

"You weren't sure?" Seto bellowed in rage. "How did you think I would react finding out that my girlfriend was pregnant with my brother's child?" Mokuba's mouth fell open in shock.

"I was suspicious about your sudden friendliness. But I never ever imagined what the reason would be."

"Seto, you don't understand. That child-." Mokuba began to explain, but Seto didn't want to listen.

"That child is the dirty seed of your vile intentions, of your vulgar meetings, and of your filthy feelings. That disgusting-."

"Stop right there." Mokuba said raising his voice for the first time. "Don't say a word about that child Seto. Don't."

"Oh, so you're going to stand up for your dirty seed?"

"He's _your_ child Seto." Mokuba yelled. "Not mine. Yours. I never touched Tea with such intentions. I never even thought of Tea with such intentions. I think of her as my sister."

"You're lying." Seto said.

"No I'm not. Seto. That is your child. Tea is pregnant with your child." Seto's legs wobbled with this new piece of information, and he quickly grabbed the couch for support.

"It can't be. It just can't." He whispered in disbelief. "Why did she hide it? Why did she not tell me and only you?" He demanded.

"She was afraid of how you would react." Mokuba said. Suddenly, color drained from his face and he looked up at Seto. "What did you do to her?" Seto's face paled.

"I… I…" Without another word, he raced towards his bedroom, Mokuba at his heels.

"Seto… what did you do?" He demanded, but Seto ignored him and tried to open the bedroom door. However, it was locked.

"Seto, don't tell me you hurt her?" Mokuba asked the dreaded question. Seto body stiffened and Mokuba had gotten the answer to his question.

"Seto, how could you? She cared only for you. She even got her memories back but refused to leave you because she didn't want you to be upset." Mokuba yelled. Seto ignored him, and continued to struggle with the door.

"Tea, open up." Seto yelled to the closed door. There was no response from the other side. "Tea, open this door this instant." Seto demanded, but still nothing. Noticing they were getting nowhere, Mokuba ran downstairs and dialled a familiar number of Dr. Wanton. In a few hurried words, he had explained the situation and requested help. Dr. Wanton assured him of his assistance. With that done, Mokuba called Yugi. He knew it would anger Seto to no end, but Mokuba didn't care anymore. Seto had crossed the limit. He had shown that he couldn't take care of her, let alone the child. And to ensure the safety of both, they would have to be taken away from Seto.

When done with his phone calls. Mokuba raced upstairs again, where Seto was now bumping into the door in an attempt to open it. Mokuba rushed forward and stopped him.

"Seto, you know these doors won't open like this."

"I have to get to her. I just have to." Seto said desperately and struggled to free himself of Mokuba's grip.

"We will Seto." Mokuba assured him. "I called for help." Seto's eyes widened and he turned towards him with a snarl.

"Who did you call?"

"Dr. Wanton." Mokuba said. "And her friends." He added after a pause.

"What?" Seto yelled. "How dare you call those bastards. I won't let them near her."

"They have every right to be here Seto." Mokuba yelled back. "Right now, Tea needs them."

"No she doesn't." Seto said. "I'm here. I'm all she needs."

"You hurt her." Mokuba screamed in anger. "_You_ caused her pain, her and her baby, based on suspicion." Seto looked away guiltily. "I can't believe you did that. How could you not trust her? How could you not trust me?" Mokuba demanded.

"I… " Seto had no answer.

"I am very disappointed in you Seto." Mokuba said in a sad tone. "I used to look up to you, as a role model, as a father. But I see that you are nothing more than a heartless monster who hurts all those who try to get near him."

"Shut up. You don't know anything. You don't…" Seto stopped his tirade after hearing hurried footsteps and voices. In no time, the gang came in view, Joey leading. He immediately lunged for Kaiba, knocking them both to the floor.

"You bastard. What did you do to her? I'm going to kill you." Both men rolled on the floor, trying to hit and dodge each other.

"Hey, stop right now, or I'll arrest you both." A gruff voice of a policeman halted their fight. Seto stood up and noticed that Dr. Wanton had brought company.

_If I see another scratch on her body, I'll report it to the authorities_. Dr. Wanton's threat rang in his ears.

"What is going on? Where is Tea?" Yugi asked with fearful eyes.

"She has locked herself in the room." Mokuba said in a panicked tone. "We tried to open the door, but it won't budge."

"Step aside. We'll handle this." A man, dressed as an emergency worker stepped forward. He motioned to another man who quickly took out an electric saw. Very carefully and swiftly, the cut a hole above the knob and thrust their hand in to open the door. Everyone rushed inside, calling her name. but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she? I thought you said she was here?" Tristan said sharply, glaring at Mokuba who looked confused. He glanced at Seto whose face was as pale.

"The bathroom door is locked." Yugi said, trying to pry it open. Immediately, Seto was before it, banging his fist on it.

"Tea, Tea, open up. Please, listen to me."

"Mr. Kaiba, you'll have to step away from the door. We'll open it." The man with the saw said. Seto ignored him.

"Tea, look, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Please open the door. I… I won't hurt you." The men exchanged a look with Mokuba and grabbed Seto's arms.

"Let me go. She won't listen to you. She only listens to me. Let me go to her." Seto struggled, kicking his legs to break free.

"If you don't hold still and cooperate, we'll have to knock you out." A medic threatened.

"Go to hell." Seto snarled at him, continuing to struggle.

"Guys, look." Yugi said in horror, pointing to the bottom of the door, where a red stain was steadily increasing in size, staining the carpet.

"Blood." Dr. Wanton whispered. The emergency workers immediately got to work, cutting the door again and opening it. As soon as the door opened, everyone leaned forward to see her and gasped in horror at the image.

There, bathed in her own blood was a deathly pale and unconscious girl. Her hair were dripping with blood, the side of her neck and one shoulder colored red, most likey from a wound in the skull. Her face was swollen purple with bruises. Her cheeks were glowing red with visible slap marks. Her lip was cut, the blood dripping from her chin. But perhaps the worst were the two deep cuts on her wrists, the cause of the pool of blood around her.

"Tea." Seto yelled, breaking free from the stoned men's grip and racing towards her. Her quickly held her in his arms and shook her gently.

"Tea, wake up. Please wake up." He begged her in a broken voice.

"She has lost too much blood." Dr. Wanton whispered in horror, not moving an inch from his spot. "She… she won't survive." Seto ignored his comments and continued to plead with her.

"Tea, I beg you, wake up. Look at me. Please." He buried his face in her bloody neck.

"S… Seto." She chocked. Seto immediately looked at her.

"Tea, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I… I never wanted to hurt you." He said frantically. "I… I made a mistake. I thought… I thought it was Mokbua's. I'm so sorry."

"S… Se…" She tried to speak but caught a rapid fit of coughs, spitting blood on his face and the floor.

"Please forgive me Tea. Just this last time, please forgive. I swear I won't do this again. I swear I'll never hurt you again. Just… just don't leave me."

"It… your… baby." She hoarsely whispered.

"I know." He said, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry I tried to hurt it. Please forgive me."

"I… can't take… the pain… anymore." She said, eyes glossing over.

"Please don't leave me." He begged desperately. "I… I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone Tea. Please… stay with me."

"I… want… sleep." She said, eyelids drooping.

"No. don't sleep." He screamed. "Please don't leave me. Stay with me." She didn't respond to his pleas. "Tea, remember you asked me if I loved you. I'm saying it now. I love you. I love you very much. Now stay. Don't go Tea. Please don't go." Tears fell from his eyes as he pleaded. Her eyes opened ever so slightly and a sad smile ghosted over her lips.

"I… I love… you too… but… I can't stay… the pain… no more… I can't … too much… my baby… no… pain." Her head rolled to the side, eyes loosing they shine they always carried.

"Tea, don't go." Seto begged in a broke voice. "You… you're the only one I have. If you… if you leave me… I'll be all alone… like before. Please don't leave me Tea. Please don't go. I … I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you… please don't go." She didn't reply. He gently shook her body.

"Tea, Tea, talk to me." Her head bobbled side to side, but she didn't respond.

"Mr. Kaiba…. " Dr. Wanton spoke softly from behind him. "She is dead."

"NO." Seto screamed in denial. "She can't leave me." He said. "She said she loved me. She said she'll always be with me. She can't leave me. She can't." He began shaking her body to wake her up, gently.

"Tea, wake up. Wake up please. I'm begging you, wake up." No signs of life appeared.

"Wake up." He screamed in rage, shaking her body wildly. "I said wake up. Wake up or I'll hurt you." He threatened. She wouldn't keep pretending if she knew he would hurt her. But she didn't move.

The room began spinning.

His heart began racing.

A numbing feeling filled his body.

Dark spots began appearing before his eyes.

"Tea… Tea, wake up." His voice shook terribly as the reality of the situation dawned on him. "Don't… don't leave me."

"She is no more Seto." Mokuba said in stiff voice, throat constricted from emotion.

"NO." Seto screamed like a wounded animal. His eyes narrowed maniacally, an insane glint appearing in them.

"She can't leave me." He let go of her body and reached for the cabinet under the sink. When his hand came back in view, it was holding a gun.

"SETO, NO." Mokuba screamed in horror and ran forward.

"STOP." Seto said, pointing the gun at him, halting him dead in his tracks. "I know what you are trying to do." He said, arms wrapping around Tea's lifeless figure again.

"I know you are trying to take her away from me."

"Seto, no." Mokuba desperately shook his head, hoping to make his brother understand.

"I won't let you." Seto said determinedly. "I won't let your plan succeed. She is _mine_. She was mine and she always will be." He turned to Tea and locked fingers with her, a demented smile present on his lips.

"Don't worry Tea. I'm coming for you." He placed the gun against his temple. "We'll be together, forever."

"SETO, ST-." The shrill sound of gun shot pierced through the air, silencing everything and everyone. Seto's limp body fell on top of Tea's, hand still entwined with hers. The gun clinked on the tile floor, but it's sound was drowned by the thud from Mokuba's body falling on the floor.

"My brother." He whispered in shock. "He's… gone." Tears fell from his eyes. "Seto… is dead. Seto is dead. I'm an orphan. My brother is dead." He wailed loudly, not caring about anything at that moment, but the sorrow that had taken over his heart. Yugi fell besides him, his face also marred with tears.

"Mokuba…" He whispered.

"They are gone Yugi." Mokuba said between sobs. "Tea and Seto… gone… forever." They cried, holding their chest where the pain resided. Joey and Tristan soon joined them, falling to the floor and silently sobbing. Drowning in their sorrow, they ignored the medics entering the bathroom and covering Seto and Tea's body with sheets.

It was over.

* * *

**The Domino Times**

**Teen Billionaire And Girlfriend Meet Tragic Death**

Yesterday evening, Domino and the world said goodbye to world famous billionaire, Seto Kaiba, and an emerging dancing star, Tea Gardener. Both committed suicide the day before yesterday, meeting death tragically.

Rain pelted the heads of the occupants of Domino Cemetery, crowded with well-wishers from all over the world. People present to pay their respects included millionaires and rivals, Zigfried Lloyd, brother Leon Wilson, Maxamillion Pegasus, and Alistair Amelda, famous duellists Mai Valentine, Ryou Bakura, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Mako Tsunami, Professor Hawkins, and his grand daughter, Rebecca Hawkins, dance sensation, Johnny Steps, famous Egyptian archaeologist and museum curators, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, and Odion. Everyone expressed shock at the event, tagging both Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner as strong, brave individuals.

The funeral was a very quiet and sombre one, with Mokuba Kaiba saying nothing more than deepest apologies to them, and praying of peace for both Seto and Tea. Both coffins were placed side by side and lowered in a joint grave. The decision to bury them in a joint grave was of Mokuba Kaiba and Tea's friends. They believed it was what they would have wanted, and hoped it would bring the two souls peace.

How did such a tragedy occur? And more importantly, how were the two related?

They were dating.

According to Tea's close friend, and Game King, Yugi Motou, both began dating a few months ago. However, the relationship was unlike any other we have encountered so far. It was an abusive relationship. Seto Kaiba physically abused Tea Gardener to plant fear in her mind so she won't disobey him and leave him.

"I discovered the brutality of their relationship when one day, I was called by Seto Kaiba." Dr. Wanton, the Kaiba family doctor of many years revealed solemnly. "Mr. Kaiba seemed baffled and extremely panicked and desperately pleaded with me to come to his mansion right away. I complied with his requests. But I never expected to see a brutally beaten girl on his bed." According to Dr. Wanton, Seto had been the one to inflict the damage upon her. But why would the most intelligent, and well-mannered man do such a vile thing?

"Mr. Kaiba was auto-phobic. He had fear of loneliness, fear of being alone." Dr. Wanton said. "I am not sure when he developed it, but it surfaced fully when his brother, Mokuba Kaiba, left for university outside of Domino."

"Seto didn't want me to go." Mokuba Kaiba admitted to our reporters. "At that time, I thought he was being controlling. I had no idea what the real reason was behind his actions. Had I known, I would have never left."

According to Tea's friends, Seto and Tea had gone to school together. But no attraction was displayed between them. However, we all know what a master of deceit Seto Kaiba really was. It is possible that he desired Tea then, but never took any action. But when Mokuba Kaiba "left" him, he felt all alone. His phobia overtook his mind and his life. And in his desperation, he blackmailed Tea into staying with him. According to authorities, he had he friends, Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor, jailed on false accusations. Only when she agreed to his wishes did he have them released.

According to speculation, Tea was not allowed to see her friends, or anyone for that matter. Seto Kaiba feared that she may leave him. He kept her locked away from the outside world for the first two weeks, physically and mentally abusing her so she may fear him. Only when satisfied, did he allow her to go out, and only to her dance studio.

"Tea was an awesome dancer." A colleague of Tea said, tears in her eyes. "She was a great person, always laughing and making others smile and laugh with her. But then we noticed a change in her. She became very quiet and reserved. She didn't smile as often, nor did she talk a lot. She even refused all our suggestions to hang out after lessons. Every class, a black tinted car would drop her off, and pick her up. She was always in a hurry when leaving. She never even stayed to say goodbye to us. She would just run out."

This was the extent of change Seto Kaiba brought to Tea Gardener. He managed to enslave her to his commands, dictating her life to his satisfaction. And she helplessly complied.

"I found out that she was being abused." Another colleague, Corey Dallhouse, told us. "I offered her help, but she refused. I knew it was out of fear. I tried to tell her I'd protect her. But she was too afraid. After our big performance, she literally ran out, without a word to anyone. None of us saw her for a few days after that. Her colleagues said it was like her to sometimes not show up. But I became worried. I went to her house to see if she was okay and found Seto Kaiba. He was very possessive of her and wouldn't let me even come near her. I managed to talk to her and found out she had psychogenic amnesia."

Psychogenic amnesia is often caused by traumatic events, and causes the affected person to lose memory. However, in severe cases, as in the case of Tea Gardner, the person may lose the memory to perform basic functions as speaking, eating, or movement.

"Tea couldn't do anything. She couldn't even move her finger if she wanted to. She had to be taught everything from scratch, like you teach a newborn baby." Dr. Wanton said. "I offered help, but Seto Kaiba refused. He didn't want anyone to come near Tea except him. It was then I realized how far his phobia had gotten. He had become completely obsessed with her."

In a desperate attempt to help the older Kaiba, Dr. Wanton called on the younger one, who immediately flew to Domino. His presence did have a positive affect on Seto Kaiba.

"When I came back, Seto realized that fear was not the only way to assure someone's presence in your life. He changed." Mokuba said. "He tried everything to make up for his past errors. He was gentle to her. He allowed her more freedom. He worked hard to help her remember and regain her memories, and explained to her when she had a flashback. He even took her out for dinner and shopping a few times. He also began trusting her with me, which was a huge development."

Unknown to Seto Kaiba, Mokuba involved Tea's old friends, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan in a plan to help Tea. The boys, who had been harshly cut from her life by Seto, readily agreed. With careful planning, Mokuba brought Tea to the Turtle Game Shop, where the boys tried to help her remember. Due to their combined efforts, Tea managed to regain all her memories. However, she didn't remain with her friends. In fact, she didn't even inform her friends of the development. Instead, she opted to stay with Seto to help him and care for him.

"I was so shocked when I heard what she said." Mokuba said., "But I was happy. I knew she was the only one who could help Seto. I was grateful for her sacrifice."

But was her sacrifice worth it?

"Tea became pregnant with Seto's child." Mokuba said. "She was afraid to tell him, so she told me because I was the only one who knew her situation wholly. But Seto heard us, and assumed that the baby was mine. He thought Tea had cheated on him with me. He went insane with anger. He felt like he was betrayed by his two most precious people, the people he trusted the most in the world, by his love and his little brother. He was devastated. He couldn't think straight and in his rage, he hurt Tea." By that, Mokuba meant Seto physically abused Tea.

Seto Kaiba also confronted his brother, but after learning the truth, he realised his mistake and hurried to make amends. But apparently, Tea had had enough of his abuse. She locked the doors of the bedroom, and the bathroom, and slit her wrists. Mokuba called Dr. Wanton and 911, as well as her friends. The emergency crew cut through the locked doors and reached Tea, but by then, it was too late.

"She had lost too much blood." Dr. Wanton said sadly. "The bathroom floor was covered with it and the rug was soaked in it. She was on her last breaths when we found her."

According to the emergency crew present, Tea was badly bruised. Her head was bleeding, as was her lip and cheek. She had finger marks all over her face from slaps, and on her throat.

"It was scary. In all my life, I had never seen such a horrendous sight." A medic said, recalling Tea's state.

"Seto Kaiba was begging her not to die, not to leave him." Policeman, Srgt Ryan King, present at the incident, said. "He kept apologizing for his mistakes and promised not to hurt her again. He was crying so desperately. His voice was completely broken. And when her eyes closed and she passed away, he went berserk. He started accusing us of plotting to keep her away from him and said he won't let us succeed. And then suddenly, he took out a gun and shot himself in the temple."

And that's how they ended their lives. Tea Gardner, sick of the pain, and of the abuse finally reached her limit and ended her life of misery. She was indeed, pregnant with Seto Kaiba' child, later confirmed by Dr. Wanton, who died with her. Seto Kaiba, not bearing a moment without her, ended his life in an attempt to be with her again.

Both Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner were extraordinary people. Seto Kaiba carried the weight of a huge company and it's success on his shoulders throughout his childhood, as well as the burden of fatherhood by parenting his younger brother. He took the scorns of his competition bravely and soldiered on, proving to them that he was the best. He carried the expectations of the cruel business world that was always demanding more and better, with an impeccable mask that hid his true self, hiding the pain. After all, he was a human being, contrary to the popular belief that Domino News shared along with the rest of the world.

Perhaps the only one who saw him as a human being was Tea Gardner, who, despite abuse from him, stuck by him to help him. She sacrificed her joy, her dreams, her comfort, and ultimately, her life for him, while we, the ignorant bunch, turned the other cheek and ignored his problems.

We all pegged him as cold and heartless, not being able to see through his mask and see his fears, his insecurities, his pain, his desperation. We all just piled our expectations on him, one after the other, and always relished in joy when he came close to failing to meet them. We all laughed cruelly at him, eager to point faults, then to help correct them.

We drove him to the state he was at. We made him lose trust in everyone and everything, with our deceitful talks and cunning eyes. We made him feel alone, enjoying the fall of a successful man. We drove him to seek out Tea Gardener and hold on to her like a lost child. We drove him to hurt her to ensure her support. And we drove her to take the pain. We drove her to suffer. We drove her to cry. We drove her to bleed. We drove her to end her life. And we drove Seto Kaiba to take his.

In a way, the deaths of Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner are our fault, the fault of the society who demands too much of people who display the ability to do better than the rest. We throw all out weight, our responsibilities on them to fulfil, while we sit back and criticize. We rarely offer our help, opting to watch and laugh. We expect them to succeed, but hope to see them fall and fail. We are murderers of Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner, and perhaps many other nameless individuals who have already died, are dying, or are on the path.

Let's all learn from the death of Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner and change our attitude. Let's be a part of success instead of being a spectator to failure. Let's work to not let another Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner be born and die.

The Domino Times apologizes to Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner for any part it may have played in their demise, and salutes Seto Kaiba for his achievements, and Tea Gardner for her bravery and heart.

Rest in peace Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner.

May GOD have mercy on your souls.

The End

...

* * *

Wow. I can't believe I finally finished it. I bet it wasn't the ending u guys were expecting, was it? I hope it wasn't. I wanted to surprise u guys. but I know u guys are smart. You probably figured it was gonna happen. I mean, a happy ending was kind of far fetched, right?

Review and let me know what yuu think of it.

And thanks so much for reading it :)

also, i want to thank all those who reviewed. thank you for putting up with me for so long. i really appreciate it.


End file.
